Sesshomaru's Offer
by kryssala
Summary: The jewel is complete, but before Kagome and the gang are able to recover it, the jewel vanishes again. Sesshomaru is forced to defend his lands from invasion by those he trusted. At home for the first time since his father died, Sesshomaru is faced with things from his past he never expected and feelings for a Miko sneak up on him after he offers to have Kagome trained.
1. Chapter 1

A/N To anyone who was following this before it vanished, I apologize. I'm not sure what happened. It's back and I've done tiny bits of editing. I hope you enjoy it. I look forward to hearing from everyone.

Again, I do not claim any of the characters from Inuyasha, Kaori however is mine.

* * *

The late summer sun sat high in the sky as the Lord of the Western Lands tilted his face up in a greeting to the warmth. A peaceful, almost content look crossing his stoic features. In the distance he could hear his ward, Rin, and his retainer playing in a field of yellow flowers. Jaken was more complaining than playing, but that was nothing unusual for the pair.

Everything had been quiet since his return from his father's grave, a little over three years ago. An almost inaudible growl escaped his lips at the thought of Naraku's escape. He hated that half demon as much- no more- than his own half- brother, Inuyasha. That mesh of demon scum had crossed the line desecrating his father's grave. Loathe as he was to admit it, Inuyasha had made the right decision to follow the other hanyou into the spirit realm.

Sesshomaru banished the brooding thoughts as Rin bounced up to him, her crooked pony tail almost falling out. He suppressed a grin as Jaken tried in vain to catch up to the longer limbed human girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called excitedly, her bright smile warming the Taiyoukai's frosty heart at bit.

"Rin! Can't you see Lord Sesshomaru is deep in thought?" Jaken huffed after her, trying to catch his breath.

"It is alright, Jaken," Sesshomaru replied smoothly, "What is it Rin?"

"I saw a bunch of wild berries just past the hill. It's not too far. Can I go pick some?" She grinned up at the demon she had come to regard as more of a father figure than a guardian.

The Demon Lord nodded in approval. "Jaken, accompany her."

"Thank you!" Rin replied breathlessly with a quick bow before she ran off.

"Yes my lord," Jaken responded taking off after the energetic girl, grumbling.

Sesshomaru found a nearby tree to sit in the shade under, still within easy reach of the duo incase trouble was to find them.

Trouble. It brought thoughts to the surface that had been nagging at him for some time now. Had Rin become a liability? Naraku had used her to get to him, and she had landed in the middle of the fight with Sounga trying to return his discarded Tensaiga. It was with good reason he had ordered her to stay behind when he went to face Naraku. It was also the first time they had ever argued. Rin had insisted that the strange Miko his half-brother traveled with would protect her when he couldn't. He had already been in a foul mood finding out that Naraku and Inuyasha's pack had violated the sanctity of the grave, and he snapped more harshly at the young girl than he had intended. The thought of someone else protecting what he could not had pushed him that much further. He knew Rin didn't understand, and the scent of her quiet tears clung to him after he had left her safely tucked in a cave with Ah-Un. Inuyasha claimed that protecting someone made him stronger. Sesshomaru saw this as a weakness; yet the hanyou had been rewarded for it with yet another ability for Tetsusaiga.

He lifted his nose slightly to smell the air. The two were fine and no other demons were near enough to cause problems. Feeling the wind shift, he inhaled again just to be sure. The salty scent on the air caught his attention. It reminded him of his childhood, and not a good way.

Gracefully, he got to his feet and hurried over to the rest of his pack. "Rin, Jaken, come. We need to go into a village."

Jaken's eyes widened in surprise. He knew how much his lord hated human villages. "Lord Sesshomaru, why?"

"I will explain on the way. We have little time." With his good arm he lifted Rin onto Ah-Un's back. She had grown some and her kimono was a bit short. '_We will need to get a new one while we are there.' _He thought distractedly as they headed to the nearest village.

#

Kagome heaved the heavy yellow backpack over the edge of the well. It was full of food and goodies for the group and a few comforts the Miko found hard to leave in her own time, like her favorite lavender scented soap and minty toothpaste.

A clawed hand reached down and grasped her wrist gently to help her out of the well.

"Thank you," she replied smiling brightly at her friend. "You look like you are in a better mood."

"Feh," he replied in true Inuyasha fashion. "You're back early. Did you bring any ramen?" The way he was eyeing the bag reminded her of the way the stray lab mix had eyed the garbage she had taken out to the curb before she left her own time.

"Geez, not even a how was your trip or is your family doing well. Sometimes I think the only reason that you are glad to see me is for noodles." She glared at him half-heartedly.

"Right, did you fail another test?" He asked innocently.

Kagome sighed as she picked up the over stuffed back pack and adjusted it on her back. She knew he was trying, but the hanyou didn't know a thing about tact. "No, I passed it."

Inuyasha cast her a sideways glance as they headed to the village. "Something is bothering you, I can tell."

"How?"

"You didn't 'sit' me back there for one, and you have this distracted look on your face."

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha. If it will make you feel better I can do it now," a mischievous grin graced her pretty face as his amber eyes widened.

"No really, I'll live."

Kagome giggled. Her delicate features took on a somber look. "It's something about today. Something keeps nagging at the back of my mind. I can't put my finger on it."

Inuyasha looked up as he caught Kirara's familiar scent.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed happily as he jumped from the fire cat's back into her waiting arms.

She hugged the fox kit tightly. He was almost too big to jump at her any more, but she didn't mind. At least someone was glad to see her.

"Did you bring me any candy?" The little fox kit asked excitedly, his green eyes sparkling with anticipation.

'_What am I? Chopped liver?' _Kagome wondered silently. "Of course," she replied, her smile not wavering. She now understood how her mother felt all those times she and Sota had mobbed her walking in the door with the groceries.

Kirara landed silently letting Sango and Miroku slide off to greet their friend.

"We have some good news. A female demon with a young child was spotted around an abandoned hut near the coast. It might be Kagura," Sango explained as she hugged Kagome.

"It shouldn't take us long to get there," Miroku added. "And we should be back here by evening."

"What are we waiting for then?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. He crouched down a bit for Kagome to climb onto his back.

The group was lacking the enthusiasm that it had when the search had begun. Three years of cold trails and dead ends was a long time to look. It had been so quiet recently that the only reason they believed Naraku was even still alive was that Miroku's wind tunnel hadn't vanished. They had no reason to believe that this rumor was any more valid than the hundreds of other false ones they had investigated.

Kagome tried not to sigh again. She was on the verge of graduating from high school. Despite her poor attendance record she had managed to keep a 3.5 average. She wasn't sure what was going to happen with her life in the future after that. She had decided that college would wait until after the mess with Naraku was taken care of. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to go back or if she would even have a choice in the matter.

"Hey, you sure are sighing a lot today," Inuyasha commented as they ran through the forest, the trees a green blur.

"I have a lot of tough choices to make eventually," she replied thoughtfully.

Inuyasha chuckled softly. "I keep telling you that you think too much."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her hanyou friend even though he couldn't see it. "Better than not thinking enough."

Inuyasha skidded to a stop as a very familiar and unwanted scent caught his attention.

"What is it?" Kagome asked right before she felt the aura. "Oh." She hopped down off his back.

"Trouble," Inuyasha growled his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

#

With the shopping finished, Sesshomaru and Ah-Un had taken to the air to get to the safety of a cave quickly. It wasn't long till he spotted Inuyasha's pack heading in the direction of the coast.

"Fools," he mumbled to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked hesitantly. "Can we warn them? Maybe Kagome can stay with us?"

The Taiyoukai closed his amber eyes. He had hoped that she wouldn't see them, but Inuyasha jumping around in the woods in his bright red fire rat haori was a little hard to miss from here. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Rin and the fox kit got along well. They could keep each other entertained. The Miko, slayer and monk were tolerable. It was the idea of being stuck in a small confined area with his half-brother for an unknown amount of time that was unappealing to say the least.

Sesshomaru looked into the girl's pleading brown eyes and found no good reason to say no. "Ah-Un, take them to the cave, I will meet you there soon."

The demon lord had also come to the conclusion that it would take Tetsusaiga, the Miko and himself to defeat Naraku. And unfortunately, Inuyasha was the only one who could wield the great fang. It wouldn't do to have them die just yet.

Sesshomaru landed effortlessly about ten feet away from the group. Closing the gap with two swift graceful strides, he approached the group calmly.

Inuyasha growled warningly at his older brother. "What do you want?" His amber eyes flashing angrily at his half- brother.

"Tell me, Inuyasha, what do you smell on the wind?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice holding a slight note of displeasure at the hanyou's complete lack of common sense.

"Besides your stink, the ocean," Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Kagome looked at him warningly. "Be nice."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Any thing else or is your hanyou nose that inferior?"

Inuyasha glared harder. "A storm is approaching, so what? It happens all the time."

Sesshomaru regarded the younger sibling harder, as if waiting for more.

"Well, the ocean smell is a lot stronger than normal," he added, fidgeting uncomfortably under Sesshomaru's judgmental gaze.

Kagome's blue eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "That's what has been nagging at me all day. It's a typhoon!" She turned to face Inuyasha. "We have to find shelter, fast!"

"Feh, it's no big deal. We get those all the time."

"No, no, you don't understand. This is a _big_ one," Kagome insisted, eyes pleading with her friend.

Sesshomaru raised a gracefully arched eyebrow in mild surprise. "Do your miko abilities now extend to weather?"

"You could say that," she laughed nervously smoothing her short green skirt self-consciously.

Sesshomaru frowned mentally. She had just lied to him. "No matter. Your Miko is right, the storm is dangerous. I sent Rin and Jaken ahead to a cave. You may follow, if you wish."

It took all of the Taiyoukai's self control not to smirk outwardly at the dumbfounded look on the group's faces. He turned on his heel and took to the air.

Miroku was the first to recover enough to speak. "We should follow. The lowlands will not be safe."

Sango nodded in agreement, still too stunned by the offer to speak. She remembered the damage a small one had caused to her village as a preteen. The flooding had been minor but the wind had caused trees to fall on peoples' houses. It had taken weeks to repair all of the damage.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome urged, impatiently waiting to climb on his back. Kirara had already taken the others of after Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, arms still crossed stubbornly. "I am not sitting in a cave with _him_ for any reason."

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. "Inuyasha…" She cooed in a falsely sweet sing-song voice.

The hanyou's back straightened, amber eyes widening as he recognized her tone. His white puppy dog ears swiveled a bit, flattening in anticipation of her next words.

"Come on before I s-i-t you into next year!" Kagome yelled, the fear of the storm creeping into her voice.

Inuyasha cringed, knowing that the fire in her voice meant business. "Fine, but I'm not speaking to that bastard," he conceded in an attempt to rescue his pride.

Kagome shook her head slightly. Knowing this was the best she would get from her stubborn friend, she climbed on his back. The Miko looked over her shoulder as they took off inland at the gathering black clouds. They seemed to mirror the trepidation she felt about hunkering down with the glacial western Lord. She sighed wondering, not for the first time, if this was such a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The young woman leaned against the railing, watching the waves slap the side of the small caravel that she traveled on, her long dark brown hair tickling her nose as the wind gently moved it. She was done with sailing. After spending the better part of a year bouncing around India, China and Indonesia, she had managed to find a trade vessel willing, for a small king's ransom, to take her to the western side of Japan.

They were less than a day out from their destination and Kaori was apprehensive. The weather seemed to be aware of her bleak mood. The sky was thickly blanketed with dark clouds. The crew was on edge.

It was monsoon season. From what she could understand, this was a bad year. Most of the coastal villages she had visited in her attempt to secure a voyage had been recovering from flooding. Most of the trade had come to a grinding halt for the time being. Ships had to be repaired and the goods replaced.

The Spanish crew was a long way from home and in unfamiliar waters. They were in desperate need of money to buy food with and had eagerly agreed to take her anywhere. From the stress filled looks she was getting now, the crew was rethinking their agreement.

A gust of wind kicked up, blowing Kaori's long, thick hair across her face. The captain was walking up to her, his dark brows drawn together in concern.

"You may want to go below deck. We are headed into a storm," he suggested gruffly in heavily accented English.

Kaori regarded him for a few moments. The captain was a strongly built man. His olive skinned face was weathered by many years on the open seas. He was experienced and his suggestion was probably a good one, had she been a normal English noblewoman. She wasn't English, and certainly wasn't normal.

She smiled slightly at the captain. "If it is not too much trouble, I would prefer to stay here. I enjoy watching storms."

The Captain nodded. "I'm not responsible for your safety if you do."

"I understand." Truth was being below deck with the ship rocking like it was made her queasy. The waves were easier to deal with if she could see them.

A large wave hit the side of the ship, washing over the deck and soaking her. The tan baggy linen tunic and leggings she was wearing clung to her curvy form like a second skin. Even with the captain and first mate yelling orders at them, a few of the crew paused to take in an eyeful.

Kaori closed her eyes and regained her composure. She really hoped her parents appreciated all the trouble she was going through for them.

#

Rin hummed happily as she added a few more fist sized rocks to the ring she was going to start her fire in. This wasn't the first time this year they had used this cave for shelter. The ring was pretty much still intact from the last time, and the stack of fire wood was well stocked. This was the first time Lord Sesshomaru had insisted they bring food with them, however.

Jaken was still trying to unload Ah-Un. The bag of rice was as big as the small demon and weighed much more. Several large, well preserved salmon and lots of fresh drinking water already sat neatly deep in the cave where it was cool.

It didn't take her long to start a small fire. Many years of traveling had honed that skill to near perfection. Rin sat back on her heals and observed her work. She only needed the fire for light right now. The cave was still warm and humid. She couldn't ever remember the humidity making her as uncomfortable as it did today. Even Ah-Un seemed to be wilting under the excessive heat.

The smoke from the fire drifted out the natural chimney in the stone, drawing Rin's brown eyes up. She couldn't see where the smoke was going past the dim circle of light the fire created, but she was sure it was to the outside someplace.

"Kneel down you stubborn beast!" Jaken ordered the two headed dragon, which just looked at him stubbornly and continued to stand.

Rin grinned at Ah-Un before heading over to help out. "Master Jaken, you have to be nice to Ah-Un, or he won't listen to you." She reached up and gently rubbed both noses. Ah-Un kneeled down slowly, all four eyes closing to slits.

"You're a traitor you know that," Jaken hissed quietly in Ah-Un's ear. "Listening to a human girl instead of your demon master." He grabbed the two far corners of the rice bag, intent on sliding it to the ground.

Ah-Un snorted, almost sarcastically, and shifted his weight causing the heavy bag of rice to flop off and land on Jaken, pinning the imp to the cave floor.

Sesshomaru landed noiselessly on the lip of the cave entrance. It was several meters above the valley below providing a safe shelter from any flooding. He walked in to find Rin giggling helplessly on the floor and Jaken pinned under a bag of rice. Ah-Un seemed to be asleep. He reached down and effortlessly picked up the bag of rice, putting it with the rest of the food.

"Jaken, is there a reason you can not finish unpacking Ah-Un with out managing to have some sort of accident?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice echoing, making it sound even more intimidating.

"My Lord! It wasn't my fault! That impudent beast tried to kill me with that bag of rice," Jaken sputtered, waiting for his master to strike.

Sesshomaru didn't have to say anything; the look on his face was enough to let Jaken know he didn't believe him.

His half- brother's group landed not long after the Taiyoukai had walked into the cave. He could smell their uncertainty still. Not bothering to acknowledge their arrival, he sat down in his usual spot a few feet inside the cave entrance against the wall.

Rin's big brown eyes lit up when she spotted Kagome and Shippo. "You came!"

Shippo was the first to hop off Kirara's back. His tail was twitching apprehensively. He wanted the safety of the cave, despite the demon lord at the entrance. The storm was closing in and he could feel it.

The others followed in silently, not sure what to say. Inuyasha stood opposite Sesshomaru, leaning against the wall, his stance tense.

Kagome paused in front of the elder brother. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for warning us and letting us stay here."

"It is Rin you should thank, not I, Miko," Sesshomaru replied, amber eyes darting a look in his ward's direction.

Kagome smiled at the young girl and headed over to the children to unpack a couple of coloring books and crayons. She had picked up a book of paper dolls for Rin on an impulse when she had bought Shippo's coloring books. She had enjoyed playing with them as a young girl and figured Rin would too.

Miroku and Sango had already started to set out the extra blankets in Kagome's pack. About two years ago she had switched from her yellow school back pack to an extra large yellow hiking pack. Even with all the extra room, she was hard pressed to get everything in there.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at his sibling. "Go sit with your pack, I tire of looking at you."

"Then quit looking at me," Inuyasha shot back, still leaning against the cave wall, arms crossed.

"Do not tell this Sesshomaru what to do," the anger in his voice was not overt, but it was still dangerously there.

"I'll do what ever I damn well please!" Inuyasha growled back.

Kagome resisted the urge to 'sit' the hanyou. The argument reminded her of the ones her and Sota use to have on long road trips, only this one could turn into a bloody sword fight. Thinking quickly, she came up with an idea to distract her friend.

"Inuyasha, the ramen will be done soon," she called out to the irritated hanyou, having placed a kettle of water close to the fire to boil it earlier.

His head swiveled toward the sound of her voice. "Ramen?" He asked the argument with Sesshomaru forgotten.

Kagome poured the water that had started to boil into the cup of noodles. "Yep, ramen. But you have to come here for it."

Inuyasha gladly went deeper into the cave where the others sat waiting on the rice to cook.

Sesshomaru almost snorted out loud at how easily the human woman manipulated the half-breed. Admittedly it defused the situation effectively. He had offered shelter to Inuyasha and his pack. That did not mean he had to share the front of the cave with them.

A few drops of rain started to fall, soon turning into a down pour. The wind kicked up, blowing the heavy rain in the cave at a slight angle just short of where Sesshomaru was sitting. He looked down at it as if he could will it not to get any closer. Unfortunately Mother Nature had other plans. This was going to be one very long storm.

#

Kaori held tightly to something. She wasn't sure what it was. The wind was driving the rain so hard that she couldn't really see. All she was sure of was that the object was solid and attached to the ship. The orders being given were lost in the howling wind.

The ship had entered the edge of the storm not too long ago. It hadn't been too bad until they had turned. It seemed like the entire wrath of the storm was now focused on them. It reminded her of a cat playing with a mouse right before killing it. Unfortunately they were the mouse.

The caravel listed dangerously to the side as another powerful wave hit it.

"Great, I survive the inquisition just to be drowned at sea," she muttered to herself. The ship tossed to the other side almost causing her to loose her grip.

Lightning flashed blue in the sky, the deafening thunder following almost immediately. In the brief moment of light she could see the captain trying to pull someone back on board. Using the rigging lines to help steady herself she managed to work her way to the captain and crew member. Between the two of them they managed pull the man back aboard. The shaken man barely had time thank them before the sound of splintering wood reached their ears. It sounded like it had come from the forward mast.

A blinding flash of lightning hit the already weakened mast. The explosion deafened them. Shards of splintered wood and bits of burning sail showered down on the panicked crew.

Kaori didn't know enough Spanish to understand the frightened torrent of words spilling from the first mate's mouth. She did catch something about strange eyes and witch, or maybe it was demon.

The first mate pointed at her and drew his finger across his neck in a slicing motion; the meaning left no doubt in her mind. They believed she was the reason for this and needed to die.

The crew never had the chance to act on the suggestion. In all the confusion from loosing the forward mast, they had failed to see a large jagged rock jutting through the water. Had another powerful wave not hit the caravel, sending it crashing into the rock, they would have missed it by mere inches.

The last thing Kaori heard before she was knocked out from the collision was the hull being ripped open.

Sesshomaru gave up on trying to stay in the front part of the cave. The rain forced him to join the others in the dryer middle part. This did not make for a pleased Sesshomaru.

A growl escaped Sesshomaru's lips, causing Inuyasha's ears to swivel in his direction. The hanyou's eyes remained closed and his breathing and heart rate steady. The whelp was still asleep. As were the monk and slayer.

Sesshomaru growled louder, only to receive the same response. Perhaps if he threatened the Miko, Inuyasha would wake up. He wasn't even sure why the half-breed sleeping seemed to annoy him. His cold amber eyes drifted to Rin and her new friend quietly playing with bits of paper from a strange book the Miko had brought with her. He found his own thoughts drifting to the past and a different violent storm…

_A very young Sesshomaru watched as his two slightly older female cousins played with dolls in the sitting room of his Aunt's Shiro in the north. They knew he was watching, yet they didn't invite him to join them, not that he would have played with dolls. The two girls had made a point of ignoring him from the moment he sat foot in the house._

_Envy coursed through him and he wanted nothing more than to take one of the dolls and watch his poison eat away at the delicate clothing and the soft stuffing that squished every time one of the girls hugged one._

"_Go away, Sesshomaru," the older sister spat at him vehemently. "We don't want you here."_

"_Go play with your brother. Oh that's right. You don't have one, 'cuz you killed your mother," the younger one added harshly._

_Envy turned to anger. Anger turned to hate. If his father hadn't walked in a few seconds after that, the younger sister would have died. _

A sudden loud clap of thunder brought Sesshomaru back to the present. He blinked a couple of times to clear the images and bitter emotions from his mind.

The Miko was trying her best to calm the frightened fox kit down. Rin sat with her back against the rough cave wall, her arms wrapped around her knees. Big brown eyes full of fear darted around the cave looking for a place to hide.

"Rin, you can come here and we will count the time between the lightning and thunder to see how far away it is, like my brother Sota and I use to do when we were kids," Kagome held the blanket open, trying to coax Rin to sit with her. Shippo had the other side wrapped around him trying to peak out a little around Kagome's other arm.

Rin shook her head no vigorously.

Another flash of lightning and a few seconds later a long rumbling thunderclap. Rin clamped her hands down over her ears and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. A tiny whimper escaped her lips.

"Rin, come here," Sesshomaru ordered firmly.

Rin looked at him and quickly scurried over. "I'm trying to be brave, Lord Sesshomaru," she managed to stammer out, frightened.

Mindful of his razor sharp claws, Sesshomaru gently pulled Rin into his lap and wrapped her securely in his tail, muffling the noise from the storm. "Go to sleep, Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she agreed, feeling much safer surrounded by the soft, white fur.

In a few minutes her breathing became slow and even signaling that she had indeed fallen asleep.

The Miko was smiling at him. For some reason he felt like he had been caught doing something… cute.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" the young woman asked.

"Hn," was his noncommittal reply.

His response made the Miko smile even bigger.

In an attempt to get the girl to stop smiling at him, he turned his head away, figuring if he ignored her it would stop. He could almost feel the smile widening again. In a desperate effort to get her to quit, he asked an uncharacteristic question. "You commented that you have a brother, how do you get along with him?"

"Oh, you know," she started waving her hand nonchalantly. "It was your typical love/hate relationship. One minute we were fine the next we were fighting over some stupid little thing. Not that we tried to kill each other. He took it really hard when our dad died." Kagome looked around at the group in the cave. Death had left its mark on each one of them, claiming one or more family members.

Kagome sighed, her mood suddenly shifting to a more downhearted state. She moved a bit of Shippo's red hair that was tickling her face and attempted to get comfortable without waking the slumbering kit. Her back was to the cave opening. She watched the shadows dance along the cave walls caused by the dying fire.

Sesshomaru noted the sudden shift in her emotions, her scent subtly changing. He had accomplished his goal of getting her to stop smiling at him, though he hadn't meant to cause her disposition to sour. A barely noticeable down turn of his lips was the only outward sign that he felt accountable for her melancholy mood. With a mental shake of his head, the demon lord dismissed the random, aberrant feeling of guilt.

Kagome closed her bright blue eyes, focusing on the sound of the rain outside the cave. The gentle repetitive noise slowly relaxed her, causing the torrent of thoughts and worries to slowly dissipate. Soon sleep fell over her, the final thought before her dreams painted another reality for her was why she felt comfortable enough to sleep with Sesshomaru there.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain let up the as the end of the second day neared. With that, the direction of the wind had shifted slightly bringing with it the smell of decay. It was so strong at times that even the humans noticed it. The moisture and warm temperatures had sped the decomposition process along.

Inuyasha had been restless the entire day. He paced in a small are of the cave. He wasn't use to sitting around for such a long time. He had deliberately been avoiding any sort of contact with Sesshomaru or the imp that fussed at every little thing. He knew if an argument started with the older demon, Kagome would 'sit' him. That was the last thing he needed to happen in front of his arrogant half brother. He could almost hear the bastard sneering at him, 'You let a mere human subdue you? Pathetic half- breed.'

This was the first time the brothers had spent any significant time together. Inuyasha wasn't sure what had kept them from trying to kill each other. He looked at Kagome playing slap jack with the kids, Miroku and Sango. It was her fault, it had to be. Her and those stupid beads. At least she had been trying to use them less. Even that had come with a price. He had agreed, in return, to try and behave. The list of things they had come up with like not picking on Shippo or being insensitive, what ever that meant, was huge. Not picking a fight with his older brother wasn't on the list, but he got the distinct impression it had been implied some where.

Rin yawned, soon followed by Shippo.

Kagome gathered up the cards. "I think its time for a couple of kids to go to sleep."

Rin grinned at Kagome. "Can we play again in the morning?"

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Sure."

Shippo and Rin both hugged her goodnight before curling up in their respective blankets.

"Now what?" Sango asked, watching Kagome shuffle the cards.

"We could play poker," Miroku suggested, flexing the hand his wind tunnel occupied in annoyance.

Kagome dug around in her pack, trying to locate something. "I think I left the chips at home. Oh well we can play with out them."

"We could always bet clothing." Miroku offered calmly, schooling his face into a look of innocence.

Sesshomaru wondered if the Monk just liked to push his luck. Humans had odd ideas about modesty, especially the women. The Monk should have realized the comment would have some sort of repercussion.

The Taiyoukai watched with slight amusement as both females slapped the monk across different cheeks and Inuyasha punched him in the head.

"No!" all three chorused rather loudly.

Sango unrolled her blanket. "I think we should get some rest. The storm let up, we may be able to leave in the morning." She laid down, her back to Miroku.

Miroku leaned over her to whisper an apology in her ear.

"Back off, Monk," the slayer growled half-heartedly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Of course, my dearest Sango," he laid down next to her. He didn't close his eyes immediately but instead gently twirled a bit of Sango's silky, dark brown hair in his fingers. A content smile danced across his face.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the only two left awake in the small cave. The silence hung around them like a dark funeral shroud.

A million questions danced in Inuyasha's head. This was the fist time he had ever been alone with his brother. He wanted to ask something, anything to make the oppressive silence go away.

Sesshomaru must have sensed this. "Why have you not mated the Miko yet?" Sesshomaru flinched inwardly at the personal nature of the question. It was unlike him to seek conversation with anyone, let alone his half-brother. The delicate quality of the question made him question if the time in the cave had somehow addled his brain. Since when did he care about such things?

"Huh? Oh." Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was cuddling the fox kit as they slept. "I don't feel that way about her."

"I see. You still want that dead Miko." Sesshomaru locked his cold gaze on Inuyasha's citrine colored eyes. "You are a fool to choose the dead over the living."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Don't assume that I have, you icy bastard." Inuyasha shot back as he crossed his arms, and closed his eyes "Besides, you wouldn't understand."

"Do not assume because I keep my emotions under strict control I am unable to understand," Sesshomaru replied, his tone neutral.

"It would be like mating with my sister." He opened one eye to gage Sesshomaru's reaction, which was nothing.

"What of the dead Miko?" Sesshomaru asked his gaze unchanging.

"She's dead. What more is there to say about it?" Inuyasha answered elusively.

Sesshomaru lapsed into silence again. He wasn't sure what had prompted him to ask about the two women. Boredom perhaps. The two had never had a civilized conversation before. The situation had presented its self and he took it. Why was entirely a different matter.

The Taiyoukai looked out of the cave. A half moon was partially obscured by the thinning clouds. The rain had stopped. That meant the flooding would start to recede. In the distance he could sense the scavenger youkai starting to stir.

A frustrated sigh alerted the brothers to the stirrings of the monk. Miroku sat up, adjusting the prayer beads around his hand.

Inuyasha cast a curious look at his friend. "Something wrong?"

Miroku shook his head, glaring at his covered hand. "It's my wind tunnel. It's itching for some reason."

Inuyasha started to make a crude joke about Miroku groping the wrong type of woman, then stopped, thinking better of it with Rin so close. He didn't know how Sesshomaru would respond and really didn't want to find out.

Sesshomaru glanced dispassionately at the two men, then back out the cave. He had no desire to speak with the monk.

Miroku tried to lie back down, but the itching continued. Frustrated he sat back up and moved to where the playing cards had been left. "Either of you want to join me?" the monk looked around the cave for a couple of moments finding lots of pebbles where the floor met the walls. "We can play for rocks."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why not, can't sleep anyway." Casting a leery look at his brother, the hanyou collected a bunch of pebbles to bet with.

Sesshomaru caught the look out of the corner of his eye. The invitation had been extended to him. The thought of playing a game with a hanyou and a human struck him as ludicrous. It would, however, give him a chance to prove his superiority over the two. Satisfied with this justification of relieving his boredom, Sesshomaru stood up in one fluid motion to join the other two.

A brief flash of surprise crossed Miroku's features as the demon lord sat down with the two friends.

Inuyasha tried not to snort in disbelief as he divided the stones out equally between the three. "Five card draw?" He asked, casting an amused look at Miroku.

Miroku nodded as he started to shuffle the deck. Looking questioningly at the demon lord he started to deal the cards. "Do you want a rundown of the rules?" The monk asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru glanced at the cards in his hand. "No need, I am sure the game is simple enough."

Miroku studied the cards in his hand, sneaking glances at the other two players. Sesshomaru sat there impassive as ever. Inuyasha's right ear twitched slightly. "Five stones to open."

Inuyasha peered over the tops of his cards, looking between the demon and human. Miroku's relaxed posture gave nothing away, and Inuyasha wasn't even going to attempt to read his brother. "I call," he tossed in his five stones.

Sesshomaru didn't bother looking at either of the other two players; he tossed in his five stones.

Miroku rubbed his cursed hand along his leg in an attempt to get the itching to stop while contemplating his next move. The two ten's stared back at him, a four, ace and two rounded out his hand. Plucking the four and the two from his hand he set them face down on the ground and drew two more. As he looked at the new two and five he managed to not twitch with annoyance. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked over his cards, tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth. His hand was pathetic. A two, nine, jack, five and a six sat mockingly in his hand. Setting face down the jack and nine he took the risk of getting a straight. "Give me two," he requested forcefully.

Miroku raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Just give me the damn cards!" Inuyasha snapped, the irritation of having squat for a hand getting to him.

Miroku smirked knowing that Inuyasha's outburst meant he had a bad hand. He dealt his friend two more cards and watched the reaction closely.

Inuyasha snatched the cards up and looked at them carefully. A nine and a ten took their place in his hand. His left ear twitched.

Sesshomaru regarded his hand thoughtfully. He deduced that the higher the card value, the better, but what combination of cards was the best? Humans had strange ways of ordering and valuing things. Figuring two was better than one of something; he placed the ten, four and three face down, keeping the two kings.

Miroku dealt the Taiyoukai three cards, watching for any break in his stoic façade.

Sesshomaru picked up the three cards, his perfect poker face revealing nothing to the other players watching him so intently. Three kings, an ace, and a seven now occupied his hand. He was satisfied with the cards.

Miroku pulled at the cloth covering the wind tunnel absent mindedly as he decided on a bet. "Five more stones," he dropped them in the pot watching for any reaction. He resisted the urge to scratch at the cursed hand.

"Feh, I fold," Inuyasha tossed down his hand scowling.

Sesshomaru deliberately counted out five stones, then another group of five. He placed them all on the growing pile. Slowly he met Miroku's watchful gaze as if to challenge him.

Miroku felt his hand twitch in response to the calculating look leveled at him. He toyed thoughtfully with one of the stones weighing the look with what he knew about the demon lord. "I fold," the monk responded putting his cards face down.

Sesshomaru was a bit taken back by the twinge of disappointment that the monk folding caused him. Winning that way felt anticlimactic. He pulled the pile of stones out of the middle with his clawed hand.

Inuyasha gathered up the cards, his claws giving him a bit of trouble when one stubborn card sticks to the ground. Growling at the card, he tried to pick it up again. After several more frustrating tries, he managed to pick the card up. "Again?" He looked at the other two for conformation.

Sesshomaru shrugged one shoulder, silently agreeing to another round.

Miroku readjusted the beads around his hand, relieved the itching had subsided somewhat. "Deal me in."

Silently they played the round, Inuyasha folding after the first draw yet again, leaving Sesshomaru to wonder if his half-brother knew what bluffing was. By the end of the hand, Miroku was out of rocks and Sesshomaru's pile had taken a hit. Both parties showed their cards, the monk releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding after he was reviled as the winner, his pair of tens defeating Sesshomaru's pair of nines.

The deck of cards was handed to Sesshomaru next and the trio played on for another hour before Inuyasha ran out of rocks and huffed off muttering about rotten luck. Miroku yawned, glad the itching had gone away, a half thought given to the new sensation of numbness that had taken over the hand. At least he could sleep now. Sesshomaru retreated to his place near the front of the cave, taking up his silent vigil.

A pain filled grunt broke the silence, startling the brothers from their sleep a few hours later. Two silver haired heads turned in the direction of the noise.

Miroku sat straight up; sweat dripping off his forehead, grasping his cursed hand. A sudden sharp, piercing pain radiated from his palm.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" Sango asked sleepily.

"My….wind tunnel…" Miroku's eyes opened wide as another spasm of pain hit. He could feel the wind tunnel ripping the skin.

Suddenly wide awake, Sango sat up throwing her blanket to the side. "No, no!" She reached for his hand, as if she could will it to stop.

Holding the cursed hand close to him, he reached out with his other hand and gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, catching the first fallen tears. "I'm so sorry, Sango." His pained eyes filled with tenderness for a few seconds before another spasm hit. It felt like his skin was on fire.

Kagome sat up, the suddenness of her waking causing her to be disoriented for a moment. Thinking they were under attack, she quickly moved a startled Shippo behind her. She looked between a panicking Sango and a pain wracked Miroku. Noticing him clutching his cursed hand, she felt the first tendrils of fear wrap around her heart. "No…" she whispered almost in audibly.

Miroku jumped to his feet. "Take me away from here, quickly," he grunted out in pain grasping his staff for support. Another wave of agony almost dropped him back to his knees.

Sesshomaru wasted no time. He knew the danger that was about to be unleashed. He had seen what the wind tunnel could do and had no wish to become part of its implosion. He grabbed the Monk, who dropped his staff, and headed at top speed to a safe distance, not knowing how much time they had.

"Kirara, transform, we're following." Sango ordered, drying her tears on the sleeve of kimono.

Kirara sat stubbornly small, knowing the danger that her mistress wanted to head into. She knew grief clouded the woman's judgment. The fire cat brushed up against her mistress in an attempt to comfort her.

Kagome looked over at Sango from her sitting position on the cold cave floor, her own tears silently sliding down her face. She wanted to get up, but her legs just wouldn't obey. Shippo hugged her tightly, sobbing.

Rin looked lost, knowing everyone was upset, but not why. She had this terrible feeling that Lord Sesshomaru was in dreadful danger. Seeing her friends hurting caused tears to well up in her own eyes. She hurried over to Kagome to offer comfort, not knowing if the demon hunter would welcome the sympathy from her.

Inuyasha just stood there in stunned silence. They had all known that one day this might happen. Miroku had even been watching how often he used it. They just believed they would kill Naraku, breaking the curse, before it ever had a chance to implode.

Sesshomaru landed on the ledge and walked into the cave a few very long minutes after he left and was rushed by the grief stricken slayer.

"Take me to him!" she demanded, her tear stained face contorted with anguish.

Ignoring request, Sesshomaru looked down at her calmly. He held up his closed clawed hand. Grasped in the magenta striped appendage were Miroku's prayer beads. "He wished for me to give these to you."

Sango suddenly felt really warm and found it hard to breath. The beads dangled surreally in front of her. Something black and fuzzy had crept in the sides of her vision. She reached out for the beads that suddenly took up her entire field of sight.

The demon Lord caught the Slayer as she crumpled to the ground. Inuyasha was there a split second later to take her and carry her back to her blanket, the beads clutched tightly in her hand.

Sango awoke before Inuyasha had a chance to set her down, sobs shaking her entire body. He sat down, his arms around her trying to comfort her. Kagome managed to crawl over to them with Shippo. Her hanyou friend pulled her close embracing both girls and the fox kit, his own face twisted with grief.

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. He put his hand on her head and smoothed down her sleep rumpled hair. The small girl wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and buried her head in his side.

The small cave was filled with the sounds of grief, as the friends mourned the sudden passing of one of their own. Slowly the sun rose, as if to mock the tight knit pack with the promise of a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

The grief in the tiny cave was palatable, even to Sesshomaru. It swirled around and constricted him like an invisible miasma. He had never been around such raw human emotion. It was enough to strain even his well-schooled emotions.

The others had slowly started to move about, packing up the few things that were still scattered about. The tears had stopped flowing as steadily. A random sniffle punctuated the noises from the cleanup. Conversation was minimal.

Sango paused as she went to fold up Miroku's blanket, a fresh bout of tears threatening to break free. She looked at the pray beads she had wrapped around her hand in the same manner Miroku had worn them. Her last conversation with him had ended in a slap and her frustrated. Guilt washed over her. She never should have ended the conversation the way she had. The slayer was drained. She had never fallen back to sleep and cried steady since the early morning. It didn't make her feel better. She held the blanket to her nose and inhaled deeply, his scent strong on the cloth. She fought the urge to just sit down in the cave and not move. Naraku was still out there. With Miroku's death, they had found the motivation needed to search harder for the hated creature.

Kagome was fighting with her own emotions. She knew on one had it would get easier, in time. At the moment her grief was like a raw nerve. She would be strong, letting Sango and Shippo lean on her. She was at a loss as to who she could lean on. Inuyasha was not an option. When it came to emotions, the two brothers were alike in one respect, they were unapproachable. Her sad blue eyes watched the demon slayer as she packed Miroku's belonging. Her heart broke for her friend. She knew from experience nothing she could say would ease the pain.

The decision had been reached to continue their search of the abandoned hut, if it had survived, that afternoon. Maybe it was the grief speaking, but none of them expected to find so much as a stray hair from the wind demon or child at the hut.

Sesshomaru watched as the slayer almost broke down again. Some how, some way, her grief was feeding her determination. It was one of the attributes his father had admired in humans, one of many. He almost growled. Being so close to the grieving humans had kicked in some long dormant instinct to comfort. _'This Sesshomaru will not do any such thing.' _He mentally took the instinct and shoved it back into what ever dark recess of his mind it had crept out of, just like he did every other emotion that wasn't useful.

Rin hugged the other pack good- bye, including Inuyasha, who had patted her awkwardly on the head, before Sesshomaru took off. She wasn't quite sure what had happened that night, but she knew Miroku hadn't returned and the others were very sad about it. She had seen funerals before and knew people were really sad at those. This had the same feel to it.

#

The black gem pulsed as Naraku tried to draw even more energy from it. It refused to give any more. He knew the potential it stored and was frustrated that he couldn't tap it.

He shifted slightly in the goo filled sack he had surrounded himself in after the last battle. That arrow had done more damage than he cared to think about. He had been milking the jewel's power to help heal. Now the jewel was refusing him. It almost felt like it was mocking him. Perhaps it was time to make his wish.

Damn it, he needed more energy. He could feel the pull of his incarnations, each one containing a bit of his essence. A wicked grin spread across his face. Yes, maybe they contained enough energy to finish his healing. He had the jewel now, there was nothing stopping him from attaining all the power he desired. His children were of more use as energy right now than as beings. Besides, if he desired minions after his wish, he could always make more. He followed his connection to each one, drawing them back into himself. The last one to be drawn back was Kagura. His consciousness reached out along the connection, feeling her power. Her powers were at a peak, a violent storm feeding them. Yes, this would be exactly what he needed. The extra energy he was feeling spiked when he felt her fear. Yes, this was going to be fun.

The wind witch had betrayed him in the hope of winning her freedom. He was amused that she didn't think he knew this and had planned on it. With the addition of Sesshomaru's power, Naraku would have achieved the prime of his power before the jewel granted his wish. He had used Kagura to keep the Taiyoukai interested. Yes, he had planned on the hanyou and his half brother to be there. He hadn't planned on the strange new attack from that sword, nor the powerful arrow that reeked of Kikiyo's power. That had been a minor setback. Once he was supremely powerful, he would swat the annoying group like a fly. He would take great pleasure in torturing Kagome's friends in front of her. She would break and he would wallow in it. Yes, things were falling into place as planned, but first he had a wind witch to punish.

The tendrils from his mind wrapped around Kagura's essence and pulled it back to him, slowly. Naraku savored the slow building of fear in his traitorous incarnation. As her terror grew, so did her power. She fought against the tendrils, her sense of self-preservation kicking in. This was the moment she feared the most. The malevolent hanyou savored her terror, her struggles, bringing her into a dark cavern formed in his mind's eye.

Naraku's cruel visage floated in front of the terrified demoness. Black tendrils snaked out around the disembodied head.

"What do you want?" Kagura spat vehemently at him, determined to hide her fear behind a façade of anger.

"It is time, Kagura. Time that you fulfilled the destiny I set before you." A single tendril reached out and brushed her cheek tenderly. "You were always my favorite, it is too bad you had to try and betray me."

Kagura's eyes widened. "No!" She tried to summon her powers. To her horror, nothing happened.

"Silly child, can you not feel your powers being drained from you?" Naraku laughed maniacally at Kagura's sudden spike of anguish.

Two of the tendrils thinned out until they were needle sharp. The thin sharp tendrils waved in front of her face. "You see, I need your power to finish healing." The needle like projections danced closer to her face. "Fear, pain, those things increase the amount of power I can take from you." They whipped out at her blindingly fast. One hit in each shoulder, causing pain to shoot through her body.

Kagura screamed as waves of agony radiated from her shoulders. Her mind reeled from it. In a last ditch attempt to escape she tried to open her fan at her side. If she could only cut herself loose. Her fingers felt numb from the pain. The stubborn appendages refused to cooperate.

Naraku shuddered as the energy washed over him. He opened his eyes and looked at Kagura. She was still alive, and more power just begged to be drawn from her. A sadistic smirk formed on his face.

He created another needle tendril and slowly moved it toward her. "Someplace painful, yet non lethal…" The needle hovered around her midsection for a while before slowly coming to rest just above her knee. Slowly he pushed the needle like appendage through skin, ligament and bone, drawing another intoxicating scream from his incarnation.

"Just kill me." Kagura hissed at him, her eyes flashing angrily. She drew in a sharp breath in an attempt to calm herself. If death was her fate she was going to refuse him the satisfaction of her pain and fear. Another deep breath as she struggled to still her tumultuous mind.

"This is so much more fun," he replied. "You can't hide your emotions from me because in my mind there is no place to hide." Another needle formed and he repeated the slow insertion above her other knee. "Amusing thing is, I could do this to you forever and you would never die."

More terror rolled off the wind witch creating another spike of power. Naraku basked in it. A new needle, barbed, this time placed just above her navel. He pushed on it ever so gently. "Can you feel it slipping into you? Is the pain exquisite?"

Kagura shrieked in agony against her will, but it was lost in the darkness of Naraku's mind.

#

Sesshomaru was following the coast line north to his Shiro. His demon cloud took him above the still flooded low lands and valleys, Ah-Un with his ward and retainer followed behind.

From this vantage point he would be able to see any minor demons that were out taking advantage of the chaos from the storm. Not that they would bother him, but on occasion one without any common sense would tempt its fate.

A flicker of a demonic aura caught his attention. A single flicker then it was gone. It was too brief for him to tell if it was familiar or not. It was also too brief to give him a location. Deciding to ignore it, Sesshomaru continued on.

A few seconds later, it flickered again. This time Tenseiga pulsed. Sesshomaru scowled at the fang. "It is not any concern of mine." Why his fang had decided to start communicating with him recently was beyond him.

The aura flared again. This time it was stronger. He could tell it was a youkai of some power, not one of the scavengers, but it felt foreign, unlike any other aura he was used to, yet it reminded him of something, more precisely someone. The impossibility of it struck him hard.

Tenseiga remained quiet. A strange aura on the boarder to his lands, it was too close to ignore. Who or whatever it was, needed to be dealt with.

Sesshomaru descended, Ah-Un following. The beach was covered in what looked like bits of a ship wreck. Smashed wood and cargo littered the damp sand.

The group landed, the still soaked sand sinking a bit under the weight. The aura hadn't pulsed again, and all he could see were bloated human corpses strewn about. He was sure the aura had originated from this location.

"Stay here," he ordered the trio behind him. Their murmured accent lost on his ears. The tall inuyoukai walked carefully over the sand dunes and along the beach, looking for some sort of trap.

He walked by a large piece of what looked to be hull. Two feet stuck out from under it, one minus a boot. Tenseiga pulsed. His amber eyes narrowed. He couldn't see any of the underworld spirits to kill. Either this person had been dead too long or was merely unconscious.

With a low growl at the sword, Sesshomaru used his poison whip to get rid of the annoying bit of hull. A human female laid on her stomach, her dark brown hair fanned out in clumps around her. Bits of sea vegetation clung to her.

The aura pulsed. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit, it was coming from this strangely garbed human. The body seemed to transform almost too fast for his eyes to catch. For a brief moment what looked like large bat wings appeared on her back. The body wasn't bloated like the others. In fact, it didn't even smell dead. He inhaled the scent again. His inner demon stirred.

The demon lord growled, forcing his youkai down. Yes, it made sense now, the flickering aura, the human guise, and the pheromones. He recognized this demon. She was not native to the island, yet had grown up here.

The female started coughing and pushed herself up slowly, muttering something in a strange language. She flung her hair away from her face angrily, and turned to face him. A pair of strangely colored green blue eyes blinked at him a couple of times, as if to determine if he was real or another figment of her mind.

"What are you doing back here?" Sesshomaru demanded. The tone would have frozen Hell itself.

"Nice to see you too, Lord Sesshomaru," the woman replied, her voice hoarse but laced with sarcasm. "Help a lady to her feet?"

#

From her vantage point on Kirara's back, Sango observed the devastation below. Trees lay broken and scattered. A little fishing village had been destroyed. The fishing boats smashed to pieces by the wind and waves. The survivors picked through the debris, slowly trying to put their lives back in order.

The slayer felt the wind on her back, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Drawing a shaky breath, she managed not to cry again. They had changed plans and headed back to Kaede's first to build a small shrine to their dead friend. It had ended in a fresh batch of tears. They had left his staff there as part of the memorial. Sango still had the beads wrapped around her hand.

A glimpse of a thatched roof through the trees caught her attention. She called down to Inuyasha. "I think I found it."

She shifted directions to the right slightly. Kirara landed in a clearing not too far away from the shack. Inuyasha was there a second later.

"Weird, I don't smell anything, except dust," Inuyasha looked puzzled.

"It's been raining for two days. It shouldn't smell dusty. I don't feel any auras either. If they were here, they aren't now." Kagome adjusted her quiver and bow, the disappointment in her voice evident. She had forgotten to pick up more arrows while they were in the village. She smoothed out the feathers on the end of one of the arrows. She only had three left. Judging from what they could sense, she wouldn't even need that many.

The group walked up to the hut, surprised it still was standing. It was a small, one room dwelling. The door was hanging ajar, moving slightly in the breeze.

"Feh, come on, are you afraid of something?" Inuyasha pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in. He stopped suddenly causing Kagome to run into him. "What the…?"

Kagome's hand went to her mouth. "Oh!"

"Are they statues?" Shippo asked.

Sango shook her head to try and clear the bizarre images from it.

The young child demon, Hakudoushi, was standing there frozen in place, a look of shock etched on his face. Kagura looked like she was backing away from something, her arms held up defensively.

"Are they dead?" Kagome asked cautiously taking a step forward. "Could they be some sort of magical construct?"

Inuyasha poked at Hakudoushi's chest with his Tetseiga. Hakudoushi's body slowly started to turn into black dust, bit by bit rolling down to the floor in a cloud.

"Ack!" Inuyasha coughed out as he jumped away from the cloud.

Sango tapped the Kagura figure with her boomerang on the head. Another pile of black dust started to form. "Is- was this really them?"

Shippo's eyes were wide. "Do you think Naraku reabsorbed them?"

"I think maybe we should have left them alone." Kagome added, pulling an arrow and knocking it. "There is a demonic aura headed this way and fast."

"I don't smell anything." Inuyasha's tone was skeptical.

"That's because it's underground." The miko replied heading back out the door, Sango on her heels. Inuyasha followed.

The tightly formed cluster was forced to roll away from each other when a plant like demon erupted from the ground and threw two foot long spines at them.

Five arms, or maybe they were tentacles, sprouted from the ground. Each one sported the long spines. A glistening liquid tipped each one.

Kagome fired her three arrows in quick succession, taking out three of the arms. Sango easily took out another one and Inuyasha the last.

"That was easy," Inuyasha commented as Tetseiga transformed back.

The ground shook again and two more of the arms burst out and sprayed the deadly spines right at the miko. Sango had pushed her out of the way last time. Kagome froze up as the spikes raced at her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, panicked, as he jumped at his friend to knock her out of the way. A burning pain ripped through his chest just before he pushed her to the ground. The rest of the spines sailed harmlessly over their heads.

Sango and Kirara quickly finished off the rest of the demon.

Kagome kneeled over Inuyasha. The spine had not impaled him, only grazed his side, but the hanyou wasn't moving. His eyes were slightly glazed over, but he was breathing.

"Hang on Inuyasha, hang on," she urged as she tried desperately to figure out what to do about the wound. It wasn't like him to be so quiet about an injury. The young miko refused to loose two friends in less than one day.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly. "I can't feel my arm…"

#

Naraku had finished drawing all the energy he could off his incarnation. He was now fully healed and felt stronger than he had in a long time. He had resumed his human form and now sat in a dusty, run down room of a house he had found abandoned.

The storm outside had let up and a half moon was peaking through the thinning clouds.

It had lasted long enough that Kagura had been able to channel the energy of the violent winds for him.

Naraku rolled the now complete jewel between his thumb and forefinger. He hadn't been able to absorb it after it had been completed. It just sat there, swirling, inky, hypnotic, and stubbornly quiet.

Perhaps it was time to use the wish the jewel promised. The time for half measures was over. The wish would grant him more power than absorbing it would ever grant him.

Naraku closed his dark eyes, holding the jewel in his hand. He focused on his wish for ultimate power. When nothing happened after a few moments, he opened his eyes and scowled at the inert bauble.

Why couldn't he use the tainted gem? He hissed at the suddenly fire hot gem. It dropped to the floor and rolled away from him. Clutching his injured hand, he waited for it to heal, but nothing happened. A minor injury like that should have healed immediately. It still felt like he was holding a burning coal.

The sound of crystal cracking reached his ears. The Shikon jewel fell into quarters, a dark shapeless mist floating up from each piece.

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "What is this?"

A well muscled humanoid arm, blacker than the darkest part of the night reached out of the cloud. The fingers were tipped in blood red claws, dripping with fire.

Naraku found himself inexplicably hanging in the air, this creature's hand wrapped around his neck.

"You dare to try and possess the power of the gods?" a disembodied voice whispered in his ear.

Naraku tried to reply, but the iron grip the creature had around his neck wouldn't allow it. He attempted to pry the hand away from his neck, but even his considerable strength couldn't move so much as a finger. He smirked, foolish creature had underestimated him. Naraku focused on becoming an intangible mist. He felt the weightlessness overcome him. He was suddenly snapped back into a physical body, the vice like grip around his neck tighter than it had been.

"Foolish half being, we are the mists," the voice taunted him in a silky tone.

The mist slowly solidified into a humanoid form, just as black and muscular as the arm it was attached too. Deep purple hair fell to just below his shoulders. Matching eyes regarded Naraku with open hostility. The other three forms writhed and hissed in anticipation behind him.

The creature's other hand shot forward, breaking skin and ribs before closing around Naraku's heart.

"You wish to be all powerful?" The voice slid like oil over water in his ear, causing terror to creep its way along his spine. This was not how he had envisioned things. "Your essence will sustain us, for we are the all-powerful."

The hanyou could feel the thing's hand in his chest, wrapped around his heart. Naraku's eyes widened in horror. For the first time he could taste the bitterness of his own fear.

With a sickening, wet sucking noise, the creature pulled Naraku's still beating heart from his chest.

"You seem to think you don't need this," the creature tilted his head back and held the heart above his open mouth, allowing the blood to drip in and run over his sharp fangs. The dark purple eyes closed as he savored his first taste of blood in hundreds of years. "I will show you the error of this belief."

The creature flung Naraku's limp body back to the eagerly waiting forms. "Feast, my brothers."

Naraku's dieing screams echoed off the walls of his lair.


	5. Chapter 5

A warm breeze blew in off the ocean causing Sesshomaru's silver white hair to swirl around his knees. His cold amber eyes watched the slight woman still kneeling on the damp sand. She coughed again, more sea water escaping her lungs and stomach.

"Watch your tone when addressing me," the Taiyoukai stated curtly.

She peered up at him through her wet, sand encrusted hair, breathing heavily from the exertion of the last coughing fit. Slowly she stood up, testing to make sure nothing was broken or twisted too badly. Satisfied that everything was in its proper place, she spoke.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked referring to the sword, Tokijin, he had leveled at her.

"You will refrain from using your scent to try and seduce me, Naomi." He hissed after another whiff of pheromones caused his blood to warm again.

"Sorry about that, _Lord Sesshomaru_, but I was out cold and couldn't control my powers." The woman's vivid blue green eyes narrowed and her upper lip twitched in annoyance.

Sesshomaru's amber orbs widened slightly. He knew that look, and it wasn't one he associated with the happier moments from childhood. He moved quickly to his right to avoid the attack he knew was coming.

Perhaps it was the fact that his blood was screaming for him to take her, not fight her, or he had underestimated her abilities, but a sharp pain shot down his arm, causing it to go numb. Tokijin dropped from his hand landing with a hollow thud on the wet sand. Her attack had taken him off guard. In an attempt to avoid a well-placed punch or kick, he had walked right into the debilitating pressure point attack to his shoulder.

She turned on her heel, causing bits of sea plants and water to fly off her hair. The spray splattered across Sesshomaru's white silks. "I would think you would, at least, still be able to tell us apart," she snapped angrily. Her agitated pace lead her to what was left of the ships hull. It was the largest portion of the ship. It lay in the sand, the gaping hole reminding her that she was lucky she survived.

Sesshomaru waited for the feeling to slowly return to his arm. He flexed his hand a couple of times testing it. He had insulted her. The demon lord had a hard time being angry at her for the attack, he would have done the same thing in her position, but she had slung sea muck on his person. Accident or not, that infuriated him. Picking up his sword and returning it to his side, he jumped and landed in front of the object of his annoyance.

"You will not turn your back on this Sesshomaru," he growled lowly, poison dripping from his claws.

Kaori sighed, frustrated with the stubborn demon in front of her. "You may be the Lord of the Western Lands, but you are in no way _my_ lord. You made that abundantly clear the day you dismissed my clan from your service. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to put my parents to rest at the clan shrine," she brushed by Sesshomaru, the hurt in her voice clear to even him.

He watched her walk over to the busted hull of the strange ship. "Your clan shrine is located on my lands. You will need my permission to enter," he smirked inwardly. Some times the best way to win a fight was not with force, but with words. He knew her clan valued the honoring of ancestors highly. Forcing her to swallow her pride and ask for permission to enter his lands would appease his ire. There was, of course, the off chance she would choose to try and fight him. He knew Kaori much better than he did her twin Naomi. Kaori would choose duty over pride. That was why she had traveled back to Japan, not her twin or her other two older sisters. He brushed the drying seaweed off his silks, waiting for her reply.

She looked down at the beach then over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. "My parents requested that I return their ashes to my father's homeland, to rest at the clan shrine. Lord Sesshomaru, may I have permission to travel on your lands to fulfill their final request?"

He wanted to be vindictive and say no, but Tenseiga, seeming to read his thoughts, pulsed in protest. "You may, but after you have done this, if you linger on my lands I will kill you."

"Thank you," she replied softly, finishing her trek to the hull.

The Taiyoukai watched as the woman searched through the rubble, her hunt becoming more and more frantic with every pile she dug at. 'Some things never change.' He thought to himself. His verbal victory some how felt hollow. She had been one of the few he had called friend as a child. As a young adult he had decided that he didn't need anyone. He had distanced himself from her. After his father's death he had turned her and her clan away. He had no need for spies or assassins. All he needed or wanted was power.

Kaori picked up a soggy burlap sack. This one felt like it was the right weight. The others had been filled with grains and other provisions. This one sounded like it contained pottery. Carefully, she opened the bag. Inside with only the glazing a bit chipped, were the two in tacked sealed urns. Taking the bag, she stumbled over to a log and sat down, clutching it to her chest in relief. She took them out to make sure the pitch sealing the lids hadn't come loose.

Sesshomaru walked over to where she sat, and looked at the urns. All that remained of his parents in this realm was two memorial markers. He was puzzled. "What happened to your mother? I was under the impression that your species did not ever truly die."

Kaori touched the kanji for 'mother' on one of the urns. "She didn't last long after my father died. The Gods allowed her to die as a mortal, so that they both could return to the Great Wheel."

Sesshomaru nodded, remembering the first time he had been on the receiving end of 'the look'. Her family had just been assigned to his father. Her father was human and her mother some strange European demon he had never heard of before. Naturally he had called her a hanyou, and paid for it for the next few moments. He didn't know she had been trained in various hand to hand fighting styles and was very accomplished in them, even at that age. Give them both swords and he was far superior. Let her get close enough to strike with a hand or foot, she had the advantage. Humans trained the way she was hardly posed a problem. They were too slow. She had the advantages of demonic speed and strength. At the time he hadn't known that her species had to mate with humans to procreate. All the males born were human, the females full demons.

"Naomi made both of the urns, I painted them. Father only lived another twenty-five years after we left for Europe, mother half a decade longer. It took me the better part of a century and a half to make back here," she carefully placed the urns back in the sack.

Sorrow crossed her delicate features. Sesshomaru buried the urge to comfort once again in the back of his mind. This time it was harder. She had once been a friend, and those long dead feelings tried to poke out of their graves.

She looked up at him, her inhumanly green blue eyes, the only hint at her demonic nature, the only feature she couldn't hide, studied him for a moment. "I need to be going."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Remember my warning."

Kaori headed into the low brush at the edge of the beach. "I will. Tell me one thing though, Lord Sesshomaru, have you attained ultimate power yet?"

He ignored the question and headed to where he left the others. He would lead them to Inuyasha's forest, instead of the Shiro for now. He wanted nothing to do will the female traveling in that direction at the moment. Inuyasha would surely provide him with a fight to blow off some steam. There was also a deep hot spring near by. Kaori had not only briefly numbed his arm, but had set the muscles in his left shoulder to a dull ache reminding the nerves that the limb was missing, as a hidden gift. He had also forgotten that she could be vindictive when provoked.

#

The Taiyoukai of the southern lands read the scroll in front of him for what seemed to be the hundredth time. The kanji were starting to bleed together. He was getting to old for this, yet his son refused to take over. It appeared that he would be lord of the south until the day he died.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up to open the window to his study. The recent storm had done nothing to ease the humidity in the air, and now the temperature was even higher. Breathing in the fresh air deeply, the bear youkai started to relax. He looked out over the moon lit courtyard and pondered his latest issue. Two human shoguns on his lands had taken to fighting. Normally he wouldn't bother himself with human squabbles, but this one hinted at a problem for him. The loosing shogun was a demon sympathizer and had lived in relative peace with the youkai he ruled over. The other shogun was new to his title and was proving to be a never ending thorn in the side.

A bit of movement out of the corner of his eye down in the court yard caught his attention. A tall black figure walked right by his guard followed by two shadow- like figures unnoticed. As if it sensed him watching it, the creature looked up at him and grinned.

The Taiyoukai slammed the window shut and retrieved his armor and nodachi. He had a feeling the creature was headed to his study. The thing had no scent and could walk right past his guards. No demon he had knowledge of could do this.

"Who are you? Wait! You can't go in there!" The voice of his personal body guard drifted past the door. Next the sound of cracking bone and ripping skin assaulted his ears. The door slid open to reveal the tall humanoid creature sucking on the heart of the youkai's former body guard. The body was being torn apart by the two trailing shadows.

A pair of dark purple eyes landed on the stunned southern lord. "Forgive my manners, would you like a taste? There is nothing like the heart of a true warrior as a late night snack." A purple tongue darted out of his mouth and licked a trail of blood trickling down his arm.

The bear youkai leveled his nodachi at the intruder. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"My manners really are escaping me tonight. My name is Katakai. The other two are my brothers, Katoukai and Kakaosu. We need a body. Yours specifically."

The southern lord struck out at Katakai with the nodachi. The intruder stood there, disinterested in the blade. It struck solidly on his left shoulder. The blade cracked with an audible pop.

The lord stared at the fractured blade in disbelief. This had been the finest folded blade ever created by his master weapon smith.

The creature smirked at him, uninjured. "Did you think a simple metal blade would harm me?"

The Taiyoukai backed up, slowly making his way to the window. The jump to the court yard would be nothing. At least there he would have the room to transform into his youkai form.

One of the shadows flew up to him and started talking, its voice incomprehensible and other worldly. He reached out to swat at it. The thing hissed and struck him back with lightning quick movements, leaving three stinging shallow scratches on each cheek.

"Katoukai didn't appreciate that. Now be still, he needs your body. You see, being trapped in that cursed gem for so long, only my body survived. My brothers need a host. Are you not honored to be picked as a host for one of the most powerful gods that ever existed?" Katakai smiled wickedly. "Not that it matters. Do not worry, you won't die. You will be aware of everything Katoukai does."

The shadow being drew to its full height in front of the bear youkai. Several shadowy hooks shot out and embedded themselves in his skin. He opened his mouth to roar with rage, but nothing came out. The shadow thing poured its self into his mouth. His golden brown eyes swam solid black, then back to their normal color.

Katoukai flexed his fingers, watching in fascination as the joints moved. "It has been far too long, brother."

"Indeed. Does the bear possess the information we need?" Katakai asked.

Katoukai looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, he does."

"Good, with Kakunou in place all we need now is to head north and replace the northern lord with Kakaosu."

Katoukai nodded. "I will begin with our plans here immediately."

Katakai smiled and headed to the door. "And I have another body to find."

#

It was late when the group landed at Kaede's hut. Inuyasha had slipped in and out of consciousness the entire trip. His demon blood had managed to keep the worst of the paralytic poison at bay, but he was still out of action for a while. Thanks to some of Kaede's herbs he was sleeping peacefully.

Kagome sighed. She was tired and in desperate need of a bath. Her clothing was stiff with Inuyasha's dried blood. Sango and Shippo were already asleep, as was Kaede. She blinked back tears. This was all her fault. If she wasn't so darn helpless. "Well, I'm not going to bed covered in blood," she whispered to herself. She dug around in her backpack for a clean change of clothes, towel, and her soaps. She had been venturing to the near by hot springs alone for a while now, but Inuyasha had always been near by to help if there was trouble. Tonight, she would just have to deal with it on her own. After gathering her things she headed to the hot spring.

#

Sesshomaru stopped the group outside of the village for the night. He could smell the sulfurous hot spring from there. They were close enough for the night. Rin had nodded off several times already. There was no reason to rile up everyone by approaching his half brother's pack tonight, it could wait till morning. Besides, the ache in his shoulder had only increased. Unless Kaori had become especially vindictive, she was not the cause of his discomfort. The young Miko of Inuyasha's had asked him once if he ever had phantom pain from his lost limb. He was uncertain of what she had meant at the time, but now he understood.

"Jaken, watch Rin. Make sure she eats something as well. She hasn't had anything all day."

"Yes my lord," Jaken responded, making a small fire for the group.

Sesshomaru headed to the hot spring, his eyebrows drawn slightly together with worry. Rin usually ate several times a day. Had the Monk's death affected her that much?

He stepped out from the thick bushes and stopped. Already sitting in the spring was the young Miko. Resisting the urge to growl in frustration, he began to strip of his silk clothing. Miko or not, he was going to soak his aching shoulder. She probably wouldn't notice him any way. She had her head cradled in her arms on the rocky bank of the spring. 'Foolish girl. It wouldn't take much for a stray demon to come by and kill her, she's being inattentive to her surroundings,' he thought to himself.

After hanging the silks in a near by tree, he slipped his long, lean frame into the deep hot waters across from the inattentive Miko. If she noticed the slight rippling of the water, she gave no indication. He was close enough now to smell her salty tears over the sulfur of the water.

Sesshomaru sunk up to his neck in the soothing water, his hair fanning out around him. He rotated the shoulder a bit to relieve the tightness. A few more moments passed and she still didn't look up from her arms. Her negligence to her surroundings finally got to him.

"Miko, the Monk is dead. Your tears are a waste of energy." His voice was soft, but still carried an edge to it.

Kagome jumped and turned around to face the demon bathing with her. "I'm not crying over that! I'm crying over- Oh! Gods!" Her blush spread to her face quickly as she tried to figure out how to cover herself up at the same time she covered her eyes. After much flustered splashing she turned to face the rocky bank. Much to her relief, and perhaps disappointment, Sesshomaru's hair hid most of his nudity. Had she become so accustomed to his aura that she didn't notice it anymore?

Sesshomaru's lips twitched in an amused smirk so brief, Kagome thought she had imagined it. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Miko. Turn around, relax. I am not here to bother you." He closed his own eyes and tilted his head back against the rocks.

Not sure how to take the demon lord's last statement, she slowly turned around. Her own hair was long enough to hide most everything, and it was dark out. Besides she had been here first. It should be him that was uncomfortable with this, not her. She closed her eyes and tried not to let the guilt of Inuyasha's wound wash over her.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he caught a whiff of tears again. The sight of her with her head tilted back bathed in moonlit water droplets caused his breath to catch. He had always thought the Miko attractive, but in this moment of pure vulnerability, she was beyond words. The urge to swim across to her and run his fingertips lightly down the exposed milky skin of her neck was almost to much to resist. 'Damn Kaori and her pheromones,' he hissed to himself mentally. He took the urge and shoved it to the back of his mind. While he had no problem admitting when he thought a human female attractive, touching one was out of the question. Especially this one, she was a Miko.

"If your tears are not for the Monk, then what are they for?" He asked breaking the spell over the hot spring.

Kagome reached up and wiped the tears off her face. "Inuyasha was injured today, and it was my fault. The poison, if it wasn't for his demon blood, would have killed him."

"How did you manage to accidentally poison Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, betting this was going to be interesting. At times it seemed this pack could cause more damage to themselves than most demons.

"We were fighting some sort of demonic plant thing. It threw some poisonous quills at me. Inuyasha pushed me out of the way and ended up with one grazing his side." Fresh tears started to fall.

"I fail to see how that was your fault."

Kagome smacked the water in frustration. "Why does everyone keep insisting that is wasn't my fault?"

"He was protecting you. It stands to reason at some point he would be injured. This, however, does not make it your fault," Sesshomaru tried to explain. He would never understand the human need to feel guilt over things out of their control.

"If I hadn't been in need of protection, he wouldn't have been hurt." Her shoulders slumped. "I feel so useless most of the time. Sure, I can shoot purifying arrows, but what happens if I run out? What can I do then? I don't even know how to dodge right. I freeze up."

'_Ah, so that is the true heart of the matter,'_ he thought to himself. "I can see where this is a liability in a fight. Have the others offered to train you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha doesn't have the patience. Sango tries. But we never seem to have enough time."

Sesshomaru was silent for a while. It would be necessary for the Miko to be in the heart of the final battle with Naraku. If she could not defend herself, this could prove to be their weak link. Much like his half brother he lacked the patience to teach her himself. It would require removing her from Inuyasha's influence as well until she had the confidence she lacked built up.

He forced her to make eye contact with him. Her gentle blue eyes held no fear of him. "I know of someone who may be able to teach you, under one condition. Inuyasha stays here until I feel you have progressed far enough that his barbed insults will not crush you."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but Sesshomaru was right. The demon lord had seen enough of their fights over the years to know that she was sensitive to Inuyasha's insults. Even thought they usually ended with the hanyou being sat, and a weak apology a bit later, they still hurt. It was just something Inuyasha did when he was angry about something. He had done it to all of them, but because at one point she had actually been in love with him, it always stung.

The Miko nodded, knowing she would catch all sorts of flak for agreeing to this, but she was tired of being a liability, the weak one. The only thing she was good at was locating shards and even that had seemingly vanished.

"We will leave in the morning, then." Sesshomaru settled back into the water. The pain in his shoulder was almost gone.

#

Sango could feel his soft lips as they trailed a line of kisses from behind her ear to her collarbone and back again.

Sango sighed as he repeated the kisses on the other side. His strong hands were gently caressing the bare skin of her sides and stomach.

She ran her fingers through his messy dark hair, but felt nothing. Startled she opened her eyes, only to realize she had been dreaming. The light from the dieing fire glinted off the prayer beads wrapped around her hand. She could still feel his lips lingering on her skin. It had seemed so real.

Sango sat up hoping she hadn't disturbed the others. Kagome wasn't in the hut, but she had said something about a bath before the slayer had fallen asleep. The others were still sleeping soundly.

Quietly, she got up and left the hut. She knew after that dream, she wouldn't get back to sleep any time soon. She had intended to find Kagome at the spring, but her feet led her in another direction. Soon she found herself looking at Miroku's staff.

She reached out to touch the rings, causing them to jingle a bit. She closed her eyes and let her head drop. This time the tears never came.

"My sweet Sango, what does a man have to do to get a smile to grace your beautiful face?"

The slayer's head snapped up, hearing a familiar voice. Was she still dreaming? Slowly she turned around expecting to see nothing or at the very least a ghost.

Standing only a few feet away from her was Miroku, a bandage wrapped around his head and another one around his hand. Plastered on his handsome face was the same goofy grin she had fallen in love with.

Not believing her eyes, Sango rushed him, flinging her arms around his neck, desperate to prove that he was really standing there. "Miroku," she managed to choke out before the tears of relief rendered her speechless.

Miroku wrapped his arms around the sobbing slayer as she buried her head in his shoulder.

A sadistic smirk crept across his attractive features. His violet eyes swirled to solid black for a brief moment before settling back into their normal color.

"My sweet Sango, everything will be fine now."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome glanced up at the stoic inuyoukai walking alongside her. The magenta stripes and blue crescent seemed to glow from the moon light on his light complexion. He truly was the most magnificent male she had ever seen. She found herself wondering if his skin was as soft as it looked.

She stifled the giggle that threatened to erupt from the random thought. She could almost see the look on his face if she, a mere human, touched him. Over the years she had seen a change in him. The fights between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had become less frequent, almost nonexistent. Most of the time they just flung insults at each other, which she admitted was better than wind scars and poison whips. Maybe young Rin was having some sort of effect on him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her sideways and raised an elegantly arched eyebrow. "Is there something you need, Miko?"

Kagome blushed slightly at being caught staring at him. "No, I was just thinking, that's all."

"Hn," was his noncommittal reply.

Kagome lowered her gaze down to the ground. Even with the almost full moon, it would be easy to step on a rock or root and trip. Sesshomaru had offered her some training, last thing she needed to do was show him how much of a klutz she could be. Not that he probably didn't know that already, after all she had shattered the Shikon jewel. Her line of thought drifted to Inuyasha. What was he going to say? Accepting shelter during a dangerous storm was one thing. Letting her go off for an unknown amount of time with his half-brother was another.

Kaede's hut didn't take them long to get to. Stopping before they got too close, Sesshomaru turned to her. "I will be here in the morning for you." With out awaiting her reply, he headed off away from the hut.

Kagome watched his graceful exit. She was now left to face Inuyasha. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't help her explain things to Inuyasha, but a small part of her had secretly hoped he would at least be there when she told the hanyou what was going on.

Kagome jumped. For a second she felt the Shikon jewel, or at least part of it. The feeling was so brief; it was like she was being teased with it. That made no sense. If Naraku had the whole jewel as they speculated, she should have felt the whole thing, not part of it.

She shook her head as she pulled back the door flap reveling Sango and Miroku sitting around the tiny fire. Inuyasha was sitting up, a bewildered look on his boyish face. Shippo was sniffing Miroku completely, the good natured monk paying no attention to the kit.

.

Kagome stopped in the doorway blinking rapidly at the site before her. It had to be a hallucination. She had spent too long in the hot spring and fried her brain. That had to be it.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked her voice barely more than a whisper.

The monk stood up and smiled at her. The bandage around his head slipped down over one eye. Before he had a chance to say anything or adjust the bandage, Kagome flew across the small hut and hugged her friend tightly. "But how?" she asked after letting him go.

Miroku sat back down next to Sango, their shoulders touching. He unwrapped his hand, showing every one the angry red wound. "It's gone. The pain was so bad I thought is was time for it to swallow me. But it vanished. I passed out from the pain and hit my head on something. I woke up in a near by village, bandaged and alive." He turned to Sango, his violet eyes full of emotion. Gently, he touched the side of her face with his uninjured hand, slowly stroking her soft cheek with his thumb. "All I could think of as I left the cave was how little time we had together and how much I wanted more. I regretted not telling you how I felt more often."

Sango put her hand over his, tears threatening to spill again.

Kagome smiled happily at the couple. With the wind tunnel gone, they could finally be together. She was happy for her friends, but one thing nagged at her. "Does this mean Naraku is dead?"

Miroku tore his eyes away from Sango. "It would make sense that he was, but something about the way the wind tunnel felt as it vanished has me wondering. A curse takes energy to sustain. It felt like that energy was being pulled back. Maybe the arrow hurt him more than we thought."

"That would explain the husks we found. Maybe he reabsorbed his incarnations to help heal too?" Sango offered.

Miroku nodded. "That means he is still out there some place with the jewel."

Inuyasha remained strangely quiet.

Kaede walked back into the hut with wood, healing herbs and bandages. "Ah, Kagome, could ye help me with the bandages. Inuyasha needs a new drawing poultice and Miroku needs new bandages," the old Miko asked setting her herbs down.

Shippo happily jumped from Miroku and hugged Kagome. "Isn't it great? Miroku's alive! Did you have a nice bath?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Apparently she didn't wash enough. She still smells like Sesshomaru."

Kagome hoped it was dark enough that the others wouldn't see the blush she felt creeping up her face. "Speaking of Sesshomaru. I ran into him at the hot spring."

A lecherous grin spread across Miroku's face. "Oh really?"

If it was possible, Kagome's face turned an even brighter shade of red. "It wasn't like that really."

"What was it like, Kagome? Do tell." Miroku's eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Normally, Sango would have put a stop to Miroku's teasing of her best friend, but tonight it was just too funny to see just how flustered Kagome was over the encounter. It also proved the bump on the monk's head hadn't done any permanent damage.

Trying to speak in her own defense was proving difficult. "He was a perfect gentleman. He even offered to help me."

She regretted those words the second they left her lips.

Miroku sighed melodramatically. "If you needed help washing all you needed to do was ask me. There was no need to seek out Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha growled. Sango was trying with all her might not to burst into giggles at the scandalized look on Kagome's face. Shippo was confused. He helped Kagome wash her back all the time. What was the big deal? Kaede wisely continued mixing the herbs for the drawing poultice.

Kagome stammered for a few seconds before her shocked brain was able to put two words together. "I was there first. He could have left, but no he just had to get in the spring with me." Judging by the utterly shocked look on her friends faces, she had spoken those words out loud. So much for her filter working at the moment. She had developed a bad case of foot in mouth disease. "He did stay on the other side of the spring," Kagome added sheepishly.

"Did he hurt you? I'll kill him. I should just kill him for looking at you." Inuyasha ranted.

Kaede handed the poultice to Kagome wordlessly. The young miko moved over to the shirtless hanyou and changed his compress. "It wasn't a big deal." She lifted up the old compress gently, as to not to reopen the wound. It looked like this would be the last one he needed. The wound was closing up nicely and wasn't oozing poison any longer.

Inuyasha glared down at Kagome. "So if he stayed on the other side of the spring, what did he offer to help you with?" He drew in a sharp breath when the cold new poultice hit his skin.

Kagome finished up and moved back to her original position on the opposite side of the fire from Miroku and Sango. She looked down at her skirt and picked at imaginary bits of lint on the green material. She licked her lips nervously. "He offered to have some one teach me how to defend myself." She looked up at Inuyasha, her now calm blue eyes locking with his angry amber hued ones. "I accepted."

"Feh, you're not going. I can protect you just fine." He crossed his arms defiantly and bumped the poultice. He hissed slightly at the sharp pain it caused.

"Inuyasha," she started softly. "I know you can. Its just today you almost died protecting me. I couldn't live with the guilt if one of you died protecting me. This is something I have to do, for myself." Her eyes filled with conflicting emotions. "Back in my own time I could take care of myself. Here I feel so helpless. I hate feeling helpless."

Inuyasha tried not to look at his friend. She was giving him a looked that pleaded for him to see things her way and not argue. He hated that look. It always ended up in him feeling guilty over saying no and eventually giving in.

"It might be a good idea, Inuyasha. I no longer have the wind tunnel, so we are down one attack against Naraku. If she learned how to fight, it would help." Miroku interjected.

"Fine, but I'm going too. I don't trust him." Inuyasha huffed in annoyance.

Kagome looked nervous again. "That was the other thing. He didn't want you there, at least for a while."

The hanyou's eyes narrowed in anger. "The bastard must be up to something; why else wouldn't he want me there?"

"Maybe because every time someone tries to show Kagome how to fight or defend herself, you decide that you know better. It always ends with you name calling and Kagome not learning anything." Sango added, her voice tinged with annoyance.

Inuyasha growled softly again. Kagome didn't need to learn all that stuff. She might hurt herself or worse, be able to protect herself. Then she wouldn't need him any more.

As if she could read his mind, Kagome moved over to the worried hanyou. "I'll still need you to protect me." She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "I am only human and it will take me years to become as proficient as Sango or Miroku. It will only give me a little longer till you can get there to help."

Inuyasha made a noise that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a growl. "Fine, but I still don't like it."

Kagome smile at him brightly, her eyes lighting up. "Thank you Inuyasha." She moved back to her sleeping bag and lay down with Shippo. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Kakunou watched through the monk's eyes as the others in the hut one by one fell asleep. He felt the woman snuggled up next to him stir a bit the return to a deep sleep. The monk cared for her deeply. Kakunou looked forward to taking the soft female the monk so desired. He felt Miroku thrash against the mental prison he had locked him in. Yes, he would claim the woman as he watched unable to stop him. Perhaps he would even conceive a child from it. The body the seed spilled from might be that of the monk, but the seed would be Kakunou's. That thought caused Miroku to thrash even harder.

Yes, they knew each other's thoughts. Kakunou even had access to all of Miroku's memories. That was what allowed him to possess the monk with out kindling the suspicions of the group. Unfortunately, the miko had to go. He was spending too much energy trying to hide the quarter shard in his body from her. The piece practically called to her when she got close enough earlier. Lucky for him a way had presented its self. He had not been keen on the idea of killing the pretty young miko, but his cover had to be maintained. There were other things the miko was good for besides feeding the ground. He smirked as the body he resided in responded to his thoughts of the two girls. Miroku thrashed harder, Kakunou fed off his despair.

#

Kaori cursed under her breath for the hundredth time. Another thorny bush had caught one of the long sleeves of her kimono. She stopped to unhook the material. She wanted nothing more than to yank and let the material rip. Her other clothes had been so badly damaged that she had to get something else. She stopped in the first village she found. Unfortunately, it was almost decimated by the storm, so pickings were slim. All they had was a longer sleeved formal kimono. The only reason it was up for sale was that the person who had ordered it had died. It wasn't even decorated yet. She had traded two sacks of rice for it that she had managed to go back and salvage from the ship wreck.

Thankfully the overgrown path she had taken started to thin out. It was obvious that no one had been along this path for hundreds of years. Kaori frowned to herself. _'Am I even on the right path?'_ she expected the path to the Inu family home would have been better maintained. Maybe she had taken an unused path. She looked at the ancient trees that lined the path. No, this was the main path. Puzzled, she continued up the hill.

At the top of the hill, the trees thinned out to reveal an open valley. On the opposite side of the valley was a plateau. On the top of the plateau were the remains of Sesshomaru's ancestral home. Mist floated down the valley giving it an even more abandoned feel.

Kaori's eyes widened in shock at the sight that greeted her. Had the proud Sesshomaru truly allowed his ancestral lands to fall into such shape?

#

Kagome sat out side of the village waiting for Sesshomaru to show up. Had she dreamed the whole thing? No Miroku was truly alive and she had seen him after her return from the hot springs. Was Sesshomaru just running late? Then again 'in the morning' really wasn't all that specific. The sun had just risen. She had a hard time sleeping last night. It constantly felt like something was watching her, yet she couldn't feel or see anything unusual.

Inuyasha sat on top of the hut's roof watching Kagome. He didn't like this at all. Even with all her reassurances, he couldn't help but feel that his half- brother was taking something away from him. He hopped down when he spotted Sesshomaru approaching. Fixing his most disapproving look on his face, he walked over to Kagome.

"I still don't like this," Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru rounded the corner.

"No one asked you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru responded. "Come Miko, we have a lot of ground to cover today."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. It was clear to those that knew him; he was upset about her choice. Impulsively, she hugged her friend tightly.

Inuyasha hugged her back, looking up at Sesshomaru.

Two pairs of amber eyes locked. Sesshomaru could see the fierce protectiveness in the hanyou's eyes. If anything happened to the Miko in his care, it would lead to a fight that Sesshomaru wondered if he would survive.

The Taiyoukai motioned for Kagome to come closer to him after she released the hanyou. "We will fly. There is no more room on Ah-Un's back with all the supplies, Rin and Jaken. There for you will fly with me."

Kagome's eyes were the size of saucers. She remembered once seeing Jaken clinging to Sesshomaru's tail as he flew. Was that what he wanted her to do?

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her in close to him. "There is no time for your false modesty, Miko. Hold tight to my haori."

Kagome timidly took hold of his silk clothing. She could feel his rock hard muscles through the material. His arm held her securely in a vice like grip. There was nothing tender or gentle in the way he held her. He was all hard muscle and cold efficiency.

As she watched his youkai cloud take them higher, she found herself wondering why she was doing this.

#

It took Kaori a better part of the day to get to the ruins. She was glad to see the structure was not in as bad of shape as she had originally believed. It was mainly just over grown. The hardest part had been making her way through the rose gardens. The roses had gone wild. Tangles of rose vines had made it nearly impassable.

Back behind the castle were the memorial grounds and her clan's ancestral grounds as well.

Kaori sighed. Finally, she could put her parents to rest. Her clan grounds were not in as bad of shape as the rest of the grounds. Apparently someone had been taking care of them up until recently. Her feet lead her easily to her family plot. She pulled out the first urn and placed it in the niche that had been set aside for her parents. The next urn slipped into place easily. After starting a small fire of some dried grass, she lit a stick of incenses and placed it in the holder on the monument.

Kaori inhaled the scent of the incense focusing on her parents' life together. Intending to meditate for a few minutes, she sat down. The moment she closed her eyes, the strangest feeling overcame her. She felt like she had been pulled through something.

"Open your eyes, my daughter," a familiar masculine voice called to her.

Kaori opened her eyes. Everything around her was grey. The grass, the vines and even the flowers, all grey. And she was cold. She was a demon, she never got cold.

What caught her by surprise the most was both of her parents were standing in front of her. She tried to stand up, but found she couldn't move.

"Father, mother. What is going on?" She could feel tears start to slide down her face.

Her father chuckled softly. "Some how I knew you would be the one to carry out our final wishes."

Her mother knelt down beside her and reached out to wipe away the tears. A fluttery, insubstantial touch caressed her cheek. "Don't cry, we are happy."

All Kaori could manage was a slight nod of the head.

Her father sat a silk wrapped object at her feet. "You have earned the right to have this. All the traits the Blue Lotus clan holds in highest regard you have demonstrated. Protect with honor, my daughter."

With that the couple joined hands, smiling at each other and walked off, vanishing into the distant grey landscape.

Kaori closed her eyes and felt the tugging sensation again. When she opened her eyes she felt very disoriented. At her feet rested the red silk wrapped object her father had left her. To her left she could hear someone babbling in a high pitched tone about disrespect and in front of her a pair of blue eyes, a pair of brown eyes and one set of golden amber eyes watched her intently.

"Honest, I was just about to leave," Kaori managed to mumble semi coherently before the world started spinning and she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

The youkai cloud dissipated as the duo touched down in front of what was once a grand castle. Sesshomaru looked around and frowned ever so slightly. The two hundred years since his last visit had passed in a blink of an amber hued eye, yet time had seen to the slow and steady decay of his ancestral home. Scattered in the front courtyard were the remains of twenty five or so human soldiers that had made this place their own for a short time. The even older remnants of the old caretaker poked out of an overgrown patch of rose bushes. After the death of his father, Sesshomaru had fired everyone and moved permanently into his personal manor. The old Kitsune had begged to stay, claiming he had nothing better to do with his final years than take care of the gardens. Sesshomaru did not object, so apparently, the old fox had stayed.

"Sesshomaru…." A faint, sorrowful female voice caressed his sensitive ears, tugging at half- formed memories of infancy. Out of the corner of his eyes, the movement of what appeared to be many layers of silk kimonos in the bright colors of spring vanished around the eastern corner of the building. 'Mind tricks,' he scolded himself inwardly. He could almost hear Kaori berating him about not properly honoring his ancestors and causing their spirits to wander aimlessly in this plane.

Kagome watched the play of emotions across the usually impassive countenance of Sesshomaru's face. _'Does he realize his mask slipped?_' She wondered silently as first shock, then longing and sadness passed over his striking features in less than a breath of time.

Taking Ah-Un's reins in his hand, he started off to the back part of the grounds. "This way."

Kagome had to almost run to keep up with the tall demon. No wonder Rin rode Ah-Un all the time, the child would never be able to keep up with her guardian at this pace.

They stopped to let Ah-Un rest for a bit while they headed off further into what looked like a memorial garden that was even more overgrown than the front. The demonic mount would never make it through the tangle. Before it became impossible for the humans and the short imp to pass, they turned off to a different memorial garden, in only slightly better shape.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowing. Up ahead he could see Kaori's family shrine. Incense still burned, but the demoness was gone. Had he missed her? Tilting his head up slightly he sampled the breeze. Not by long, from the smell of it.

They headed up the slight hill so he could get an idea of what direction she had headed. They stopped about five feet away from the shrine. Any closer and the incense would mask Kaori's scent. He tested the air again.

"Impossible." He turned around. He could smell from which direction she had come, but couldn't find her scent leaving the area.

A small gasp of surprise from Rin caused him to face the shrine just in time to see Kaori appear out of thin air with an object wrapped in red silk in front of her. She mumbled something in the strange language she had used before and passed out.

Kagome blinked in surprise. A woman had just appeared out of nothingness and had spoken in English. Not thinking of her own safety, she fell to her knees to assist the strange woman, putting herself between Sesshomaru and the other person. Expecting to feel herself yanked up at any moment, she reached out to the other woman to maneuver her out of the uncomfortable heap she had landed in.

Kagome gasped and drew her hands back. "Her skin is like ice!" The miko quickly pulled one of the blankets out of her back pack and placed it over the woman. The sound of a sword being drawn forced her attention back to the demon lord behind her.

"No! You can't kill her; we have no idea why she is here or where she is from!" Kagome tried to place herself between the two even more, her arms spread wide.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her unnecessary antics. "Do you believe this Sesshomaru to be without honor?"

Kagome noticed that he had pulled Tenseiga, not Tokijin, and blushed sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought you pulled Tokijin." She looked down at the woman, and saw that she was breathing shallowly. "But she's not dead."

Sesshomaru cast her one of his famous 'this Sesshomaru does not have to explain himself to you' looks. "Be still Miko." He swung at something invisible around the woman.

Kagome's pretty face scrunched up in confusion. "How does a living person end up with messengers from the spirit realm hanging around?"

"Apparently she was in the spirit realm physically and they followed her back." Sesshomaru answered, humoring her.

"Shouldn't she be covered in pink goo like that girl from the Poltergeist mov-…?" Kagome abruptly cut herself short when she realized she was thinking out loud.

Rin giggled at her; Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. The look on his face clearly questioned her sanity.

Kagome turned her attention back to the odd woman on the ground. She adjusted the blanket and laid a hand on her forehead. "She's warming up. What did she mean by she was leaving your lands?"

"Hn. So you understand that other language she speaks. She and I are acquainted. Her clan served my father for many human generations as infiltration specialists. She was here to place her parents' remains at the family shrine, then leave on promise of death if I caught her lingering."

Kagome's eyes widened. "So you are going to kill her. You could at least give her a chance to leave. It's not her fault that she got dragged into the spirit realm and then passed out."

Two golden orbs narrowed dangerously. "Do not be pretentious, Miko, especially on my lands. You are here to train, not act as an advisor. Learn your place."

Kagome fixed him with her best glare. "She was going to honor her part of the agreement, and you aren't even going to give her a chance!"

"Save your breath," a voice interjected from behind Kagome, in English. "No amount of logic or humanity will get through his thick skull once his mind is made up."

Judging from the amused look on the Miko's face, he had just been slighted.

"You will cease to use that grating language in my presence." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kaori handed the blanket back to Kagome and picked up the silk- wrapped object. "Thank you for your assistance, but I have overstayed my welcome." She stood up and darted away from the small group. The sleeve of the kimono caught on a low hanging dead tree limb, effectively stopping her attempted hasty escape.

Sesshomaru calmly walked over to the exasperated demoness. "Despite your lack of grace, this Sesshomaru requires your services."

Kaori snapped the offending twig. "You fired the clan; therefore you must re-establish relations with the clan leader before you can hire me."

"You are the sole member of the Blue Lotus clan left. That makes you clan leader by default." The demon lord informed her bluntly.

A look of momentary disbelief and shock passed over her face. She quickly squelched the emotions. "What is your offer?"

Sesshomaru tossed her a bag of coins. "That monthly to train the Miko in sword play, defense and any other martial training necessary to defend herself."

Kaori looked over at Kagome, sizing her up. "Double it and you have a deal."

Sesshomaru leveled a hard gaze at the woman. "What reasons do you give for such an exorbitant price?"

"The girl is soft. She lacks discipline and has the air of a pampered noble about her." Kaori replied.

"Hey! I'm not soft and I've never been pampered! I'll have you know that I fight demons all the time!" Kagome snapped angrily at the other woman.

Sesshomaru tossed another bag of coins at Kaori and turned around to walk back to the castle.

Kagome gawked at Sesshomaru's obviously low opinion of her.

"My lord," Kaori called out. "Please, what happened to my clan?"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "A corrupt leadership betrayed them from within. Those who spoke against them were killed. Eventually the clan fell into chaos and was destroyed by a rival clan."

Kaori bowed her head, causing her long dark hair to fall forward, hiding her face until she regained control of her emotions.

Sesshomaru continued his trek to back to the castle. "Come Jaken, I have a task for you."

Relieved that he wouldn't have to watch Rin for the time being he hurried after Sesshomaru. "Yes my lord!"

Kagome felt a demonic aura flare around her new trainer for a brief moment, and then Kaori looked up. _'But she doesn't look like a demon, except maybe for her eyes.'_ She mused to herself.

Rin walked cautiously up to her lord's new companion. "Hi, I'm Rin. Are you going to be following Lord Sesshomaru from now on too?"

Kaori kneeled down so that she was on the girl's level. "Hello Rin, I'm Kaori. I'm going to be around as long as it takes to train the Miko. So what is it you do for Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I pick flowers, sing songs and ask annoying questions. At least that's what Master Jaken tells me, and Lord Sesshomaru protects me."

Kaori smiled. "Does he now?" She stood up and looked at Kagome. "Looks like there is hope for the old ice block after all."

Kagome snickered at the comment, and then remembered that she was supposed to be mad at Kaori. "I'm glad you at least know how to treat children. Your people skills are really bad."

"Oh, right the finagling. That was business. Besides, you'll get a chance to prove me wrong soon enough."

Kagome crossed her arms angrily. "What kind of an apology is that?"

"It wasn't one." Kaori responded with a dark eyebrow raised.

The miko let out a frustrated sigh. "You insulted me. Why is it that all you demons think that we mere humans are all so weak?"

Kaori regarded the strange young woman thoughtfully for a moment. "I never called you weak. I call you soft and undisciplined. There is a difference." She walked in a slow circle around Kagome. "Soft refers to the fact you have never had any serious combat training. Your anger at a perceived insult speaks volumes about your lack of discipline." The demoness's eyebrows drew together in disapproval. "Do you have anything else to wear?"

Kagome huffed. "And what is wrong with my uniform?"

"Other than you risk flashing every restless spirit and then some in the area, nothing. I think Sesshomaru might even enjoy the show, though he would never admit it."

Kagome felt her cheeks flush hotly. Kaori had made her point very clearly. "I think I might have brought some sweat pants."

"Well, with that settled, we need to find an area to clear for a training ground. Young Rin, would you like to help us?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I know the perfect place." With that she grabbed the two women by the hand and pulled them towards a field in the front of the castle.

#

Sango sat on the hill overlooking the village, deep in thought. She knew her mind should be focused on figuring out if Naraku was still alive and if he was what his plans were. Instead it kept wandering back to Miroku. She believed that she'd lost another person she loved deeply. Yes, she loved the lecherous monk, and when she first saw him alive she vowed to let him know that. That was the problem. She wasn't used to expressing herself on an intimate basis. Granted, she told him a couple of times how she felt, but that was in the heat of battle. There wasn't anything going on around her to distract her from the doubts that kept surfacing in her mind this time.

She sighed. How she wished Kagome was there to talk to at that moment. She always seemed to know how to ease the slayer's fears. She couldn't begrudge her friend though. The western lord himself had offered to have her trained. It would have been foolish to turn him down.

The gentle late summer breeze carried to Sango's ears the sound of rustling cloth. She looked up to see Miroku approaching her.

"Care for some company?" Miroku asked a warm smile on his handsome face.

She patted the ground next to her. "Sure"

The monk sat down beside her. His violet eyes studied her face before he reached up and gently massaged the spot between her eyebrows. "You have been thinking too hard."

Sango closed her eyes and allowed him to massage away the tension. She smiled slightly. "Yes, about you."

"Good thoughts, I hope." He let his hand drop, his fingers softly trailing down her face.

Sango took his scarred hand in both of hers. Lightly, she traced the red star- shaped pattern left in the skin. "When I thought that… I had lost you…I…" She took a deep breath. Why did this seem so hard? She was a woman; shouldn't she have some sort of instincts about this sort of thing? "I realized just how much I care about you. I want you to know, everyday, that I love you." Her expressive brown eyes searched his eagerly for a response to her admission.

Miroku tenderly cupped her chin and ran his thumb along her bottom lip, drawing her closer to him until their lips met. He placed a light, almost nonexistent kiss, on her lips.

#

Kakunou laughed at the monk's protests. The emotional turmoil made him almost giddy.

"Did you hear that? She loves me." Kakunou taunted. "And her lips are so soft. I can't wait until I get to see if the rest of her lovely body is just as tender."

Miroku cried out in rage, his thrashing held in check by the mental barrier in his mind.

"Oh, don't worry my friend; you will get to see every little thing I do to her. Too bad you won't feel anything. I'll just have to describe what she feels like to you." Kakunou's sadistic laughter echoed through Miroku's mind.

#

Kagome was exhausted. The trio had worked on clearing a small space to train on for a couple of hours before Kaori had decided that it was an impossible task. The vines were thick and covered in thorns, making them next to impossible to remove by hand. Instead, they had gone hunting for dinner that night. Her trainer wanted to see the skill level she had with a bow. The miko didn't make it that far. She felt awful drawing down on a defenseless bunny rabbit. Inuyasha had done most of the hunting, she had never had to actually kill her food. In the end she couldn't do it. Kaori ended up killing and cleaning two good sized rabbits for dinner. Kagome even doubted she could eat the rabbit after watching it die, but after the meat had started to roast, her stomach revolted against her brain's objection. She was starving.

The group had gathered in a large room inside the castle that Jaken had spent the rest of the day cleaning out. There was no furniture, but the fireplace worked and they had a roof over their heads.

After finishing the meal, Kagome brought out her first aid kit to clean the nicks and scratches she and Rin had collected.

Kaori looked at her funny when she set out a bottle of clear liquid. "Miko, what is that?"

"It's witch hazel. What is it with you two calling me Miko? My name is Kagome."

Kaori and Sesshomaru looked at each other. "She has no sense of propriety does she?"

"No, she does not." Sesshomaru responded. "Apparently addressing people informally is normal where she is from."

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Kagome fumed.

Kaori cast her an amused look. "You are a miko correct?"

Kagome nodded. "Well, sort of."

"In that case your title would be Miko. Addressing you by your given name would be improper, unless you gave us permission to be less formal and use your given name," Kaori explained as she sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"Please, use my given name." Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head when she noticed what Kaori was doing.

Sesshomaru looked down at the demoness who had decided to sit uncomfortably close to him. "You will refrain from petting this Sesshomaru's tail."

Kaori looked up at him, a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. It's just that your tail is so…" she bopped him on the nose with the tip. "Fluffy."


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru was momentarily stunned by Kaori's bold action. He had allowed her to do that when they were children. He was aware of Rin's giggles and not entirely sure how to react in a way that wouldn't upset his young ward. Yet Kaori had to be put in her place. _'Not that she would stay there,'_ he mused to himself. Strangely, he wasn't angry at her. Perhaps he did want her friendship once more. He reached out and captured two slender wrists in his large, strong hand. His long, tapered fingers easily wrapped around the offending appendages. His tail dropped from her hands, the mirthful gleam never leaving her eyes.

Kagome realized she had stopped breathing. She had just met Kaori and she had to go and upset Sesshomaru_. 'Doesn't she realize how dangerous he is? I haven't even gotten to learn anything yet.'_ With those thoughts echoing in her head, she looked down at Rin, who was giggling. An idea formed in her head. She leaned over to whisper in Rin's ear.

Sesshomaru noticed the miko lean over and whisper something in Rin's ear. His ward nodded enthusiastically. The two females got up; almost identical mischievous looks on their faces as they approached him.

"Oh, no…" Kaori started squirming in Sesshomaru's iron grip as some sort of silent communication passed between her and the other two girls.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as the two females approached, wondering what they were up to. He pulled Kaori in front of him, her arms above her head, to use as a shield in case he was their target. The position they were in on the floor would be difficult for her to get out of. Her back was against his chest and his bent leg kept her from moving to the side. With her hands captured and being held above her head, she was trapped. Sesshomaru smugly smiled inwardly. He had managed to subdue her.

His victory was short lived as Kagome split off and moved to his left while Rin remained headed almost straight at him. With his back against the stone wall and Kaori practically sitting in his lap, he was trapped himself. Unless he let go of the demoness, but that may be what they wanted and this was all a ruse to get him to free her…

He didn't get to finish the thought before the two females lunged at him. Well, more like over him. Apparently Kaori was their intended target; they started tickling the trapped girl mercilessly.

Kagome was lying across his left leg and Rin was between the two women. Sesshomaru was trapped. At least he had taken his armor off and removed his swords before this all started. Kaori was struggling even harder now, she would have hurt herself on the spikes. He would have been covered in blood as well as three giggling females and not amused.

Jaken watched the entire scene unfold in slow motion, panic bubbling up inside him. He knew that some how this would become entirely his fault.

Sesshomaru knew he should put a stop to this behavior, but it was so rare that Rin had a chance to act her age. He knew it would tear her up if she thought she had disappointed him. That was not acceptable. With that decided, he remained stoically silent, holding the demoness for the other two to torture. Besides, this seemed a more fitting punishment than what he could come up with at the moment.

Soon the giggling trio collapsed, exhausted, against the demon lord. He released her wrists, letting his hand rest on his knee. Kaori wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. Rin was still giggling between gasps for air and Kagome was trying to catch her breath while she tried to figure out why Sesshomaru hadn't killed them all.

The Daiyoukai looked down at the three females practically heaped in his lap, a feeling of contentment washed over him. Their three distinctive scents mingled together, tickling his sensitive nose and a feeling of protectiveness mixed with the contentment. He could almost hear his father chuckling at him.

#

Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat on the floor of Kaede's hut watching Inuyasha pace a rut into the dirt floor of the small room. The inu hanyou was not taking Kagome's decision well.

Sango had decided several minutes ago that if he didn't stop soon, she was going to make him; the pacing was getting out of hand. She didn't care if he did it outside, as long as she didn't have to watch him any longer.

"Inuyasha, would you please stop it, or at least take it outside," Sango pleaded, trying to keep her temper in check.

"This is all your fault, you know," Inuyasha snapped at the demon slayer.

"My fault?" Sango questioned, feeling her ire raise. She was really wishing that she could use the subjugation beads right about now.

Miroku placed a calming hand on Sango's shoulder. "Now Inuyasha, how can something be her fault when there is nothing wrong?"

"Come to think of it, monk, it's your fault too." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at his friend. "If you hadn't encouraged her and Sango had trained her, she would be here now!"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. Inuyasha's ears twitched apprehensively, he knew what those looks meant.

The monk and slayer both looked at Inuyasha, the same expression on their faces, a perfect imitation of Kagome's.

"SIT!" They both yelled at him simultaneously.

Inuyasha's furry white ears flattened against his skull in response. Automatically, he braced himself for the painful meeting with the floor he associated with that word. When it didn't happen he opened his eyes and realized that he was sitting on the floor and his two friends were trying not to laugh.

Shippo snickered. "Looks like we don't need the beads."

"Shut up, brat!" Inuyasha growled, storming out of the hut, leaving behind the laughing trio.

#

A deep red maple leaf somersaulted across the damp ground, the first indication of the changing season. A long ghost-like serpentine creature skimmed along just above the tumbling leaf. Clutched in its six appendages was a white glowing sphere. Another one gracefully flew through the air above that one. A third one danced through the tree limbs, its path indicating that it wanted to be seen.

Kikyo stood under Goshinboku. She had sent her soul stealers out to be seen by Inuyasha. She closed her eyes as the souls were absorbed into her earthen body. She held her hand out as one of the snake-like creatures flew under it, brushing up against her palm.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to arrive. She looked at her past love indifferently as always. She couldn't understand why, with a flesh and blood reincarnation so close, that he still came after her. But that wasn't why she wanted to talk with him.

"Inuyasha," she greeted calmly.

"Kikyo," he replied, starting to reach out for her and stopping.

The dead Miko looked out longingly at something only she could see. "It is time for me to leave this world."

Inuyasha swallowed nervously, remembering his promise. "But Naraku, we haven't found him yet and the sacred jewel…"

Kikyo smiled thinly, it never reaching her dark eyes. "Naraku is dead and the jewel is no longer my responsibility. That passed onto another."

Inuyasha didn't hear the last part of her statement. "How do you know he's dead? Miroku said that when his wind tunnel disappeared it felt like the energy was being pulled back and we found husks of two of his incarnations."

One of the soul stealers landed on her out stretched hand. With her free hand she started to pet it. "I too found the husk of an incarnation, Kana. Naraku and I were inexplicably connected through Onigumo's soul. When Naraku died it freed Onigumo. My soul is now at peace."

"But what about the sacred jewel? Can't you stay until it's found?" He pleaded.

Kikyo looked at him with as much sadness as she could muster. "I feel nothing but cold, the cold of the grave. I can not feel anything, the summer breeze or the cold spring rains. This is nothing but a shell, Inuyasha, a shell that never should have been. And now, I have a chance to be free. Would you curse me to this unfeeling existence?"

Inuyasha fought the tumult of emotions that threatened to erupt. He desperately wanted to beg her to wait until they had the jewel, then she could be wished back to life. They deserved that much from this hellish adventure didn't they? Then that part of his brain that sounded oh-so-much like Kagome told him that it would be a selfish wish.

Kikyo watched the emotions play across his features, and waited.

"But I can't go with you to Hell right now; I promised Kagome we would find the sacred jewel."

Yes, that was the reasoning she was waiting for. This was his way of asking her to stay without admitting any emotional connection. One thing she had learned on this most unexpected return to the living was that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both had issues with emotional situations. "And it is for Kagome that I am releasing you from your promise. She risked her own life to save me when she could have just as easily let me die. I can not begrudge her your help."

Inuyasha knew his jaw was hanging open and the only way to close it was to speak. "You…you release me?"

Kikyo nodded slightly, her eyes glazed over with a far away look. "The hatred in my soul is now quiet, I can finally rest."

Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around the priestess. "I will always love you."

Her soul stealers slowly vanished one at a time "It is time for me to leave, Inuyasha."

He released her, hurt by her lack of response. As she walked off and slowly disappeared into nothingness he knew that there would never be another woman he would love as much as Kikyo.

#

Sango had decided to practice some with her katana. She barely used it and was becoming rusty. She had Shippo create several illusions she could practice on. They had just stepped out of the hut when she spotted Kikyo's soul stealers. Not long after she spotted a figure in red headed off after them.

She was angry. She knew of the 'just friends' agreement between Kagome and Inuyasha, but that didn't mean Kagome didn't have feelings for the hanyou. The slayer knew that her friend had agreed to it because she was afraid that once the jewel was found and destroyed she would be trapped back in her own time. Inuyasha, however, was ignorant of her reasoning.

Sango looked over to where Miroku was sitting under a tree watching her and her anger dissipated a bit. When she had thought him dead, she was certain that she would never love another in this life time. Maybe it did take forever for a heart to mend.

Inuyasha wasn't gone overly long, and when he returned he had a very sullen look on his face. His ears were also drooping a bit. Hands buried in the red sleeves, he sat on a low hanging branch in a nearby tree.

Sango destroyed the last of Shippo's illusions and put the katana back in its scabbard. "What's wrong?" She asked jogging up to the dejected hanyou.

"Kikyo's gone," he answered softly.

"Gone as in went to collect more souls or as in permanently gone?" Sango inquired.

"Gone permanently," he answered, pain coloring his tone.

Miroku walked up, hearing the conversation, his eyebrows drawn in concern. "Why would she leave with Naraku still on the loose?"

"The bastard is dead. She didn't say how, only that she felt it through some strange connection she had with Onigumo."

"What happened to the sacred jewel then?" Sango looked slightly alarmed. "If something was strong enough to take out Naraku and take the jewel, we may have a bigger problem on our hands than we thought."

"We need to get Kagome and start looking for it then," Inuyasha ordered.

Miroku shook his head in disagreement. "No, she will need her training now more than ever. With Naraku gone we may lose Sesshomaru as an ally. His only reason for the uneasy truce was revenge on Naraku."

Inuyasha growled. "We don't need him any way."

"Miroku has a point, Inuyasha. Everything is quiet right now. It won't hurt to let her stay until Sesshomaru sends for us," Sango suggested.

Inuyasha shoved his hands further up the arms of his fire rat haori. "Feh." He hated it when they ganged up on him like that.

Sango's expression softened a bit. "I'm sorry about Kikyo."

Inuyasha smiled a bit. "I'm glad she's gone. At least now I know she's at peace." He looked over Miroku, who was uncharacteristically fidgeting. "What's wrong, Monk?"

"Nothing, I just need to go meditate and…um…say some prayers for Kikyo's departed soul," He hurried away from the others, mumbling to himself.

"That was weird," Inuyasha commented.

Sango said nothing as she watched Miroku walk off.

Kakunou hissed mentally as he walked away from the others. This would not do.

Miroku laughed at the possessing entity's dilemma. It was his turn to gloat, and he wasn't about to let it pass.

#

Two swords clashed together with force enough to shower both combatants in sparks. The smell of ozone hung in the air as Sesshomaru and Kaori stood toe to toe.

"You have improved somewhat," the demon lord commented.

"Wow, a complement, I'm impressed," Kaori huffed out. She always hated how composed he was in combat.

"No, merely an observation." Sesshomaru used his greater strength to force her away from him and followed it up with a flurry lightning quick strikes.

Kaori winced as the flat of his blade hit her squarely in the side. That was going to leave a mark.

"Your defense is still lacking, however. You are dead."

"If you find me so lacking, then why did you hire me to train your Miko?" She slapped his sword away, taking a ready stance for their next bout.

"She is not 'my' Miko," Sesshomaru corrected, watching her posture for an opening. "Your skills with a sword are adequate to train a human. Some of your hand to hand techniques would be useful to her as well."

"So, why didn't you punish us for last night?" Kaori asked innocently, closing in on him. If she could only get close enough…

"I did not wish to upset Rin."

A triumphant grin spread across Kaori's face. "So you do care about the young human girl! I knew it."

Sesshomaru did not reply. He knew anything he said at this point would only make things worse. Kaori had managed to snare him in one of her verbal webs. He glared ice daggers at her. Switching the angle of his sword, he disarmed the infuriating woman in one graceful move. Her sword landed, point in the ground, several feet away from her. He leveled the tip of Tokijin at her neck. "Do not speak as if you know this Sesshomaru's motives. Next time I will kill you."

Kaori raised a dark arched eyebrow. "And then who will train your Miko?"

Sesshomaru ignored the bait this time. After sheathing Tokijin, he tossed a large bag of coins at her. "Take Rin and the Miko into town. I am sure there are things you will need to begin her training. Rin also needs a few new kimonos. Get what ever it is the three of you will require for an extended stay here. Take Ah-Un as well." His orders given, he turned on his heel and headed back to the decrepit castle.

"Yes, my Lord…" Kaori acknowledged catching the coins. 'Great, now I'm the errand girl,' she sighed inwardly.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome sighed. This shopping trip was going to make for a long day. The large village would take most of the day to travel to, so they had decided to spend the night. Sesshomaru had agreed and left them more money to cover the lodging. The young miko was not used to traveling in such a small group. Even in Sesshomaru's lands there had to be bandits, right? Or evil demons ready to eat them. She was missing her friends, that was the problem. This training she had agreed to was starting to feel like a mistake. The silence of the group was taking its toll. The incident the night before had been fun, though a little frightening. She had never expected the dangerous lord just to sit there while three crazy females wallowed on him. It was almost like Kaori had tried to push Sesshomaru's buttons. Maybe he had figured that was what she was trying to do and ignored it. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. Then there were her actions. Her stomach fluttered funny as she thought about how she felt pressed up against his toned frame. She remembered being able to feel the definition of his abs through the material that separated them from each other and how his hair had tickled the back of her legs…

Kagome was snapped rudely back to the present by her toe connecting painfully with a large rock in the middle of the path. She stumbled a bit, but was able to catch herself before she fell.

"Are you all right?" Kaori asked.

"Fine, I think," Kagome gingerly placed a bit of weight on her foot to make sure she hadn't broken the toe. After determining that her shoe had done its job and protected her foot, she continued walking.

Kaori looked at her, a slightly amused look on her face. "Since we don't have much else to do, we might as well start with some of your training. First lesson. Always pay attention to your surroundings. That means no daydreaming. You never know when a stray hostile creature might be hiding in the bushes around the corner."

"Or rock," Rin added giggling.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at her young friend, playfully. Rin started giggling harder.

"I can feel auras, I don't worry about it too much," Kagome explained trying to excuse her inattentiveness.

Kaori grunted unimpressed. "Can you feel mine?"

"Well…no…" the Miko admitted her voice lacking confidence.

"I can mask mine. Don't be fooled others can do this as well," Kaori let her tone soften a bit.

Kagome nodded, her embarrassment causing the tips of her ears to burn.

Silence fell on the group again. Rin started humming one of the many songs she had made up on her numerous journeys.

Kagome found herself watching for evil critters in every shadow. This paying attention thing was stressful. The silence was also weighing heavy on her. With her friends there had always been a steady stream of chatter about something. She snapped her wandering attention back to the present. It was just so hard when she had nothing to focus on.

"So, Kaori, how long have you known Sesshomaru?"

The demoness was slightly surprised by Kagome's direct question. "Since we were children. We grew up together. I was one of the few who could stand his arrogance and temper. Dare I say we were once friends?"

Kagome looked puzzled. "Once friends?"

"When one is the child heir to the Western Lands, it is easy to have friends. As a young adult, there are more boundaries that must be formed." Kaori caught the skeptical look on Kagome's face. She sighed. "Right, not buying that one I take it."

Kagome shook her head. "Nope."

"As we got older, Lord Sesshomaru started forming odd ideas on what power meant. He started to believe that emotions were a weakness that depending on any one for anything was a weakness. Worst of all, that caring about anyone was the ultimate weakness." A brief shadow of sadness crossed her face. "His father insisted it was just a phase. Lord Sesshomaru and I drifted apart, bit by bit. The final blow was when his father died. It was almost like someone had sucked all ability to feel out of him. He became cold and cruel. He fired all of his father's advisors, servants and generals, those that had stuck around anyway, and my clan. He left the castle and, from the looks of it, didn't go back till now."

"Poor Sesshomaru…" Kagome responded.

"I wouldn't waste too much energy on pity for him. It was his path to take." Kaori shrugged "He's not my problem."

"That's a pretty unfeeling way to look at someone, especially if they were a friend. So if you think he's a lost cause, then why did you stay and what was up with the tail thing last night?" Kagome fired the questions in rapid succession.

"It was never my intention to even see him in the first place. As the fates would have it, my ship crashed and he found me. As for staying, he tossed money at me, which I sorely needed, and no one every really says no to the great Lord Sesshomaru." Kaori smirked at the memory of the night before. "I used to do that to him as a kid. I guess I wanted to see if I could still get away with it."

"Maybe next time we can tickle Lord Sesshomaru," Rin suggested.

Kagome giggled at the mental image of the three of them ganging up on Sesshomaru.

Kaori looked back at Rin and smiled. "You and Kagome could get away with that one. I on the other hand, would find out very quickly if I was faster than Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at the other woman like she had lost her mind. "What makes you think he wouldn't kill me too?"

Kaori looked puzzled. "You are part of his pack, so to speak. His duty is to keep you safe."

It was Kagome's turn to look amused. "No, he just offered to have me trained. If I'm part of anyone's pack, it's Inuyasha's."

"Inuyasha… Lord Sesshomaru's half brother?"

Kagome nodded affirmatively.

"He survived," Kaori mused.

"Just because he's a hanyou doesn't mean he's weak!" Kagome snapped defensively.

"Of course not. Lord Sesshomaru told everyone his father died in the fight with Ryukotsusei. Knowing that, we all figured that Inuyasha and his mother had been killed without Lord Inutaisho to protect them during child birth. Is Inuyasha anything like his brother?"

Kagome smiled. "Complete opposites. Inuyasha is impulsive and emotional. He has a good heart, though."

"Lord Sesshomaru has a good heart too, it just happens to be encased in ice at the moment." Kaori regarded Kagome curiously. "You are fond of the hanyou then?"

The miko nodded. "He's my best friend."

#

The small group arrived in the town late that afternoon. Kagome looked around. She had never spent much time on Sesshomaru's lands. This was the largest town she had been to on her journey to the past. Food vendors lined the paths and several stalls had humans and demons alike haggling on the prices of food and cloth. Her stomach growled as the smell of fresh dumplings wafted by on the breeze.

Rin's stomach soon followed suit.

Kaori snickered at the two humans. "Time to eat?"

Both girls nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's find a tea house. We can sit down for a bit," Kaori suggested.

They found a stable for Ah-Un and after assuring the owner he wouldn't eat the horses already stabled there, they found a quaint little tea house near by.

#

Katakai had felt the group's arrival in the town. Simply being in close proximity to the Shikon guardian sent shivers down his spine. Innocence simply rolled off her in waves. His brother had informed him that the others knew that Naraku was dead. He had to get himself into position quickly, before the information reached the others here. The Miko's appearance here had made his job that much easier. He sensed her approaching the tea house he was currently occupying. It was well past the midday rush and still in the quiet time before the evening rush. At the moment he was the only customer and there was only one worker.

Silently, he slipped into the curtained off storage area. As the old woman walked by, Katakai reached out, his strong hand covering the startled worker's mouth and pulled her into the storage area. With a quick motion he snapped the human's neck like a matchstick.

Katakai held his black hands out in front of him and watched as the fire dripped from the nails. His guests would be expecting a more human looking server. Focusing his will, he formed the picture of a human male in his mind, a very handsome one. He watched as his night black skin changed to that of a human male who spent plenty of time working outside. His hair turned from dark purple to dark brown, as did his eyes. With the shape change complete, he went into the kitchen to start some water to boiling.

Dusty and tired, the trio stumbled into the empty tea house.

"Is it open?" Kagome asked looking around at the vacant sitting areas.

"Yes! Come in, we are just between rushes," a male voice called out from behind a screen, separating the dining area from the kitchen. "Please, make yourselves comfortable, I will be out with tea momentarily."

They picked one of the low black lacquered tables near the center of the room.

Katakai found three black tea cups hidden in the back portion of a shelf. The white ones normally used at here would not serve his purpose at all. He elongated his thumb nail and used it to pierce the skin of his first finger. Two drops of his blood dripped into one of the cups. The slight wound healed in seconds, and he finished whisking the powdered tea into the hot water. Teapot and cups in hand, he headed out into the dinning area.

"The gods have blessed me this afternoon." He set the cups down; making sure the one with his blood in it was in front of the miko. "We are seldom visited by such rare beauty in this humble establishment." Katakai's eyes never left Kagome's.

Kagome felt the blush spread over her features. Normally when someone complimented her she could brush it off, but the man in front of her was very handsome and she could almost feel the sincerity in his voice. It wasn't like when Miroku or even Hojo flirted with her, this struck a place much deeper inside her.

"Kagome!" Rin gasped concern in her voice. "Are you alright? You are turning all red!"

The young woman felt the blush deepen. "I…I'm alright Rin. It's nothing."

Kaori would have found the entire situation highly amusing if the guy wasn't so busy ogling Kagome that he hadn't poured the tea yet. She cleared her throat to get his attention and pointed at the empty tea cups.

"My humble apologies," he said contritely as he poured the tea.

"We will have what ever you have left over from the mid day meal as well," Kaori added once she had his attention.

The server bowed and headed back to the kitchen to get their food.

Kaori noticed Kagome's interest in the human server and frowned. There was something off about the man and the quicker they could finish their meal, the better she would feel.

#

Sesshomaru had started the arduous task of restoring his childhood home once the girls were on their way. Jaken had cleaned out the library the day they arrived. As luck would have it, the solid construction of the building had withstood the rigors of time. It needed only minor repairs and furnishings to make it habitable again, and a good cleaning. He had sent for his servants from the manor to attend to all of that as well as bringing the treasures that had once graced the castle back out of storage. That had been yesterday. So far enough rooms had been suitably restored for the girls to be comfortable. Repairs on the bathing house were almost complete as well.

The painting of his father was back in its original spot above the fireplace in the library. The great dog general seemed to be staring down at him.

"Well, father, I have returned," the Taiyoukai commented, looking up at the painting dispassionately.

"Sesshomaru…" a female voice called softly to him.

His golden eyes narrowed. That was odd, he couldn't smell any one else in the room yet he had heard his name. Perhaps it was the acoustics of an empty stone castle making voices echo. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a bit of movement passing by the open shoji door.

Angered that one of his servants would be speaking of him behind his back, Sesshomaru stepped out into the empty hallway to reprimand them.

Finding the corridor vacant, he inhaled to check and see if anyone had been here recently. All he could smell was dust.

"Sesshomaru…" came the same soft voice, this time from his left.

His head snapped in that direction in time to see the tail end of a kimono disappear around the corner.

"Kaori," he growled under his breath. He knew she could hide her scent from him. The girls had probably just arrived back and she was up to another one of her games. Determined to catch her at the game, he quickened his pace.

The corridor was also empty. At the end of the hall was a set of stairs leading up to the second level. The wooden stairs were all but gone and repairs on them had not started. Determined not to let the trouble making female get the better of him, he easily jumped to the second floor landing. A bit of movement around another corner captured his attention again. Quickly the demon lord followed.

Around that corner he noticed an open shoji door. It was the door to his mother's personal chambers, which had been closed since her death.

"Sesshomaru…" the voice whispered again, this time from the open room.

He growled audibly this time. Kaori had no right to violate the sanctity of that room. This time she would pay dearly.

Sesshomaru stepped across the threshold of the room and for a split second thought he saw a woman with long silver hair sitting at the vanity combing it out. He blinked, finding the room empty except for the furnishings and his mother's kimono collection. Walking over to the kimonos, he couldn't smell anything but dust.

He reached out and touched the fine embroidered silk clothing. Made from the silk of demon silk worms, it was virtually indestructible. Reverently, he brought the silk to his nose and inhaled. Beneath the dust was the distinctive scent of his mother that he remembered from his first hours. The guilt he harbored over her death started to bubble up.

The sound of a metal object clattering to the floor caused Sesshomaru to whirl around. The silver tray with his mothers jade combs on it had fallen to the floor, several paces away from the vanity, as if it had been thrown.

After picking the tray and combs back up, he went to go find Jaken.

"Where is she?" he demanded of the small imp.

"Where is who, my lord?" he could tell his master was not in a good mood by his tone.

"Kaori," he clarified.

"They are not back yet, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken explained, puzzled.

Sesshomaru could smell no lie around his retainer. "Summon all the female servants."

"Right away, my Lord." Jaken scurried off to round up all the females. It was not his place to question orders, but Lord Sesshomaru was acting strangely.

#

Sesshomaru rubbed slow circles on his temples. All of the servant women had been accounted for during the strange encounter. He refused to believe there was no logical explanation for what had happened earlier.

The Western Lord was in the library ensuring that the scrolls and rare books were handled carefully when the girls arrived back. They were later than expected. Ah-Un was loaded down so much that Rin had to walk most of the way, slowing them a bit. He doubted very much if any of the money was left from the little trip. Dismissing the workers for the day, he turned to greet the trio.

Rin rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around him as she did when greeting him. It was one behavior he had never bothered to correct. He patted her head almost affectionately.

Rin looked up at him, innocently. "Is it true your heart is encased in ice?"

Kaori suddenly found a spot on the ceiling really, really interesting and Kagome had slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the two guilty looking women. "Rin, go play. Dinner should be ready shortly."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin scurried off in search of Jaken.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the females. "You will refrain from discussing your opinion of this Sesshomaru in front of Rin."

"We were actually a little to her left…" Kaori caught the slight frown on Sesshomaru's face and the 'I can't believe you just said that' look on Kagome's. She sighed. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Kaori, you are dismissed. Go see to the unpacking of Ah-Un."

The demoness bowed briefly and left the room leaving Kagome fidgeting under Sesshomaru's gaze.

"This place is looking better, not as dusty any way and…" Sesshomaru gave her a look that cut off her rambling. "Sorry."

"A message arrived today for you." He held out the rolled paper.

"Really?" Kagome smiled happily and reached for the paper.

Sesshomaru snatched it back, with what only could be described as a mischievous glint in his eyes. "It smells of Inuyasha. Perhaps I should read it before you do to be certain he did not say anything that will upset your training?"

Kagome glared at him. "That's an invasion of my privacy!"

Sesshomaru's lips twitch briefly in an amused smile. "This would not happen to be one of those love letters humans are so fond of?

Kagome felt herself blush at his comment. "Give me that!" She tried to snatch the letter out of his hands, but he was too quick.

He held it up just out of her reach. "And just what, little Miko, are you going to do if I don't?"

Frustrated, she started to jump up and down to try and retrieve it. "Gimme!"

Sesshomaru watched the short skirt she wore inch dangerously high. _'Interesting tactic,_' he mused silently.

She was too short or his arm too long. Either way, she wasn't getting any where. Deciding to change her tactic, she stopped bouncing. "Please?" she asked, giving him her best puppy- dog eyes.

'_What is it with human females and that look?_' he wondered silently, feeling his resolve to get her back for last night fading. "You must do better than that."

She batted her eyelashes at him cutely.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. He had never been able to say no to Rin when she did that and apparently the same thing went for Kagome. He handed her the letter.

Kagome squealed in excitement making Sesshomaru wish he had left the letter in another room and had a servant tell her where it was.

Quickly she opened the seal on it and read. The color slowly drained from her face.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, watching her.

"Naraku is dead…"she managed to gasp out in a strangled whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome let the paper fall from her fingers. It slowly fell to the floor with a soft scratching noise that seemed to fill the entire room. The young miko found it hard to breath and even harder to decide what emotion to feel first.

It was over. After all this time the fight was over. Should she feel relief that the greatest threat to her very existence was dead? Or should the terrible panic she felt about the jewel being gods know where with gods know who consume her? Her mind seemed to decide on numb until she could sort out what she was feeling.

Kagome blinked a couple of times, her eyes focusing on Sesshomaru's impassive expression. There was the demon Lord of the West, watching her. Slowly, the numbness faded replaced by cold fear. With Naraku dead, Sesshomaru had no reason to continue her training or even to let her live.

Some how, she managed to speak around the dry cottony feeling that had formed in her mouth. "Will you allow Kaori to take me back to Inuyasha?"

The regal Taiyoukai raised and eyebrow at her request. He regarded the strange miko silently for a moment. All the color had drained from her face and she had stopped breathing for a moment. Sesshomaru had wondered if she was going to pass out. "Do you not wish to continue your training?"

"I do, but with Naraku dead, you don't really have any reason to finish it," she commented softly. "Not that it really started."

The girl had a valid point. Sesshomaru was at a loss to explain his reluctance to let her return to his brother so soon. "Your training has already been paid for. Therefore, it is in my interests to see it completed." The skeptical look that crossed the young woman's face prompted him to continue. "Someone or something managed to defeat Naraku, no small task. Who or what it is will not be a simple thing to overcome. Your training is more necessary now than it was before."

Kagome paled again, but managed a small smile. The thought of something able to beat the powerful Naraku with the completed jewel didn't sit well with her. She regarded the demon lord in front of her thoughtfully. "With Naraku dead, are you going to hunt down the current owner of the jewel?"

Sesshomaru studied her face for any hint of what the Miko was thinking. "The new holder of the Sacred Jewel is no concern of mine. Unfortunately, the existence of such a powerful relic poses a threat to my power. It must be destroyed."

Kagome frowned at his noncommittal comment. She was about to call him on it when Jaken walked into the room.

"Dinner is ready milord," The short green imp said as he bowed.

"Thank you, Jaken." Sesshomaru headed out the door to the formal dinning hall with out another word to Kagome about the jewel.

Kagome just shook her head. Whether the brothers wanted to admit it or not, they were more alike than either would admit.

She caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye as she entered the hallway after Sesshomaru. Turning her head fully in the direction of the movement, she thought she saw a woman dressed in several layers of kimonos with silver white hair at the other end of the hall. Kagome blinked and the woman had vanished. An unnaturally cold breeze traveled down the hallway causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. Not wanting to be left in the creepy hallway alone, she hurried to catch up with the long legged demon lord who seemed unphased by the sudden temperature change.

#

After overseeing the unpacking of Ah-Un, Kaori headed to her assigned room. Apparently Sesshomaru believed in keeping the three girls close together. Her room was across the hall from Kagome's. Next to the Miko's room was Rin's room. She had been slightly surprised that she had been taken to a room in the guest wing and not in the servant's wing. It wouldn't surprise her if she ended up there eventually. Sesshomaru liked his people to know their places. She figured if she pushed him too far, she'd end up sharing a room with the cook, if she was lucky.

Only two items furnished the room, attesting to the haste in which it had been prepared. A futon lay in the center of the room, with a sword stand off to one side, her silk- wrapped gift sitting in front of it. Who ever had prepared the room had guessed at what the bundle had contained. Kaori had suspected much the same thing, but had yet to open it.

It sat ominously on the floor, not three feet from her. It was the final gift from her father; she prayed it wasn't the sword she thought it was. Gingerly she picked it up. The red silk fell from the object with barely a whisper; leaving behind the black lacquered scabbard of the katana she had dreaded seeing. She turned it over, revealing the hand carved lotus flower mid way down the scabbard. All of her sisters knew she would be his successor in the clan, if for no other reason that the rest of them didn't want it. Unfortunately, she had claimed her inheritance too late. The clan that had been so dear to her father was gone.

#

Katakai tapped the side of the smoky quartz scrying bowl thoughtfully with one long claw. The corrosive fire from the tip smoked a bit as it ran down the side of the bowl. The hard crystal was left unmarked.

His brothers were in place. Katoukai was in possession of the southern lord, Kakaosu was in possession of the northern lord and Kakunou was having entirely too much fun tormenting the monk whose body he possessed.

Katakai had secured the loyalty of the eastern lord easily. The demon lord had coveted the western lands for a very long time and a simple offering of the spoils was all it took. He had intended for Kakunou to possess the eastern lord, but the prospect of having him so close to the friends of the Shikon guardian was too much to pass up.

The plan was simple. The southern, northern and eastern lords would declare war on the western lands. The arrogant demon Lord of the West had neglected his duty to the other lords, believing that they would never be foolish enough to come after the formidable demon lord.

He picked up the gourd of spring water sitting next to him and poured some into the bowl. Then things had become a bit more complex. The jewel's guardian had wandered right into his hands. He had tasted the purity of her soul in that brief time she was in the tea house with him. Through her, his brothers could be reborn in their true forms once again.

The sharp claw of his thumb pierced the skin of his index finger allowing two drops of his blood to drip into the water. It swirled briefly before catching the moonlight and shimmering. When it cleared he could see the Shikon guardian sitting at a low table with the Western Lord and a young human girl. Through his blood they were connected, but not enough for him to manipulate her for his purposes. He could feel the demon lord's aura through her though, and he was stronger than he had anticipated. In order for his new plan to work, he must get closer to her.

A wicked grin spread across Katakai's handsome face as he watched one of the servers pour the guardian some tea. Yes, that would do nicely.

#

Sesshomaru let his gaze fall on the empty space at the table, the setting that Kaori should have been at. The servant pouring the tea noticed where he was looking and started to tremble slightly. "Was Kaori informed that the meal was ready?"

The servant seemed to stop in mid movement when the demon lord addressed her. "Yes, milord, but she said she wasn't hungry."

Kagome looked slightly concerned. "Strange, she said she couldn't wait to get back because she was starving. I wonder what happened."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Simple, she ate before everyone else and refuses to join us in an attempt to anger me."

"Milord, the cook doesn't like any one in the kitchen while cooking. The door was locked until the meal was ready."

Sesshomaru glared at the servant for speaking out of turn.

She bowed deeply in placation. "I apologize, milord."

"I could go see what's wrong," Kagome offered.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, I will deal with it after the meal is finished. Kaori is not to be allowed in the kitchen. If she insists on not joining us, she will not eat."

The servant nodded her acknowledgement of the orders.

Kagome paused with the chopsticks half way to her mouth. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"This is Lord Sesshomaru's castle. It is not your place to question his rules, human!" Jaken blurted out, causing Rin to giggle at the bug eyed demon.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said warningly.

"Sorry, milord." The toad- like demon replied meekly. He turned his attention back to his fish.

Rin caught Kagome's attention leaving Sesshomaru to observe and think. The heavily black lacquered table was the same one he and his father had sat around for meals so many years ago. The table had withstood the neglect of ages intact and in good condition. His father had surrounded himself with his only family and trusted friends at meal time. Those same friends were his advisors as well, so conversation usually included politics. Sesshomaru looked around the table at his… what? Family? Friends? Subjects? What were the two human females and the imp to him?

"Do you have someone to protect?" The question echoed through his head as clearly as if his dead father had whispered it in his ear.

Sesshomaru snarled inwardly.

Rin and Kagome looked up at him, startled by the sudden growled "no" that had erupted from the silent demon lord. Two pairs of wide eyes watched as the now angry taiyoukai stormed out of the room.

"I have an insubordinate subject to deal with." He offered as an explanation for his sudden exit.

"Do you think he means Kaori?" Rin asked, a bit worried for her new friend.

"If he does, I hope he calms down before he gets to her," Kagome replied. 'She has been pushing his buttons. Was this the last straw?' She mused silently.

#

Sesshomaru opened the door to Kaori's room. He bit back the scathing remark he was about to make concerning her lack of respect for his orders when he saw her posture.

She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the futon, her elbows on her knees with her head resting on her hands. Her long dark brown hair fell across her face, obscuring it from view. A sword he recognized as her father's was sitting in front of her.

It was clear to him that she was in some sort of emotional distress. His sensitive nose picked up the salty scent of tears. Perhaps he should have let Kagome take care of it.

"Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, what do you do when the one thing you were raised to do from the moment you were born vanishes, the one thing that has been your identity for your entire life?" Kaori asked without looking at him.

"You accept what has happened and move on," he replied stoically.

Kaori looked up at him. "That's easy for you to say. Some of us actually have feelings beyond the desire for power."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed dangerously, daring her to continue her hazardous tirade.

"I don't know what happened between you and your father to cause you to hate him so much, but my father and I were close. It makes me ill to think that I failed him." Kaori was pushing him closer to the edge of his control; she had felt his anger long before he had opened her door.

Sesshomaru moved so quickly the sword sitting on the futon wasn't disturbed a bit when he yanked Kaori off it by the neck and pinned her to the far wall. His had tightened around her throat, cutting off her air supply. He struggled not to let the acid start dripping from his claws. "You are my employee, nothing more. What ever relationship you imagined we had before you left does not exist. Not then, not now. You will treat me with the respect demanded by my position. Do I make myself clear?" He loosened his grip to allow her to speak.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru,' was her robotic reply, her tone flat.

He held her them a few moments more searching her odd blue- green eyes for something. She was giving him the same look she had given him so many years ago when he had dismissed her family from his service. He had been weaker then and almost backed down on his resolve to cut any ties to her beyond that of an employee. He didn't need her friendship then, and he didn't need it now.

He released the female demon from his grasp and turned around to leave the room. When he got to the door way he heard the sound of a sword being picked up and the smell of tears again assaulted his sensitive nose. The demon lord paused briefly and glanced back over his shoulder. He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't come

at him with it. Would he stop her if he saw that she was about to impale herself on her own sword? The brief look reveled her sliding down the wall hugging the still sheathed sword to her chest, the emotional pain she felt clearly etched on her face. Over the years he had come to recognize that expression as one of intense mourning. But there was nothing he could do for her.

Kaori continued to stare straight ahead, not seeing anything in front of her the tears silently leaving salty trails on her cheeks. "I want to be alone now, please," she whispered hoarsely.

Sesshomaru blinked, realizing he was still standing in the doorway. Unsure of how to break the uncomfortable silence that had formed; he turned on his heel and headed down the hallway.

"Sesshomaru…" His name drifted down the hallway so softly he wasn't sure if his sensitive ears had actually heard anything. Amber eyes narrowing, he headed back to Kaori's room to see what it was she wanted.

The door to her room was still open allowing him to see her laying on the futon, her eyes closed. If it had been her speaking she had apparently not meant for him to hear it.

"Sesshomaru…" again the barely audible voice called to him, this time from further down the hall, around the corner.

The demon sniffed the air in an attempt to identify the owner of the voice. All his sensitive nose could pick up was dust and faint traces of decay from the areas that still needed repair.

A snarl of irritation escaped his lips. He had believed it was Kaori toying with him as she had when they were children, but unless she had learned new tricks while she was in Europe, this harassment was not her.

Sesshomaru spun around, sensing the presence of someone behind him. The empty hallway greeted him mockingly.

"Sesshomaru" the voice whispered directly in his ear, causing his hair to move ever so slightly with the breath of the speaker.

He growled spinning back around in time to catch a glimpse of layered kimonos trailing around the corner of the hall. A chill wind seemed to follow the cloth around the corner, tugging at the Taiyoukai to chase after it.

Every instinct he had screamed for him to turn and go back in the other direction. Sesshomaru forced those instincts into submission. Nothing had ever frightened him. He was not about to let a breeze and a figment of his imagination, no matter how realistic, to get the better of him.

Turning the corner he watched as the kimonos seemed to vanish up the stairs at the end of the hallway.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt an almost irresistible urge to run the other direction. Something was not right. The irrational part of his mind that he kept such tight control of seemed to be getting the better of him. He could have sworn that he had seen a woman from the waist down go up the stairs, the top half missing or somehow invisible.

Shaking his head, he dismissed it as the light playing tricks on his eyes. No one in their right mind would head up those dangerous stairs. To prove this to himself, he headed over to them. The decades of dust remained undisturbed aside from his earlier jaunt up to his mother's private apartments…

"Sesshomaru…" The voice now seemed to come from up the stairs.

"This is foolishness…" the Taiyoukai muttered to himself under his breath. With two graceful leaps he was on the second floor, his eyes scanning the empty hallway for signs of intruders. The only indication anyone had been up here recently were his footprints from earlier.

With another frustrated growl at his own foolishness, he turned to head back down the stairs.

"Sesshomaru…"

He looked over his shoulder as the voice called to him yet again, this time more insistently.

The half body apparition disappeared into his mother's room, the cold draft yet again pulling at him to follow.

Resting his hand on Tokijin's hilt, Sesshomaru followed it into the room. The light from the half moon filtered in through the window, showing only the dust of an abandoned room floating about. There was nothing in this room, just as there had been nothing in it earlier.

Sesshomaru decided to check the room before leaving; the dressing table was just as he remembered leaving it. Turning, he went to make sure nothing was hiding among the numerous kimonos in the other room.

Satisfied, he had been the only person in the rooms as of late, he turned to leave.

His golden eyes widened in shock. Sitting on the ornately carved stool in front of the dressing table was a white haired Taiyoukai female. This female he recognized. No…this wasn't possible…his mind refused to believe his eyes.

Slowly the figure turned to face the stunned demon. "Sesshomaru, my son, you have returned to me."

Sesshomaru stood there, rooted in place as the apparition reached out for him. Helplessly he watched as she touched his face, the skin suddenly feeling unnaturally cold under her caress.

"Mother?" He managed to whisper hoarsely before the world around him violently started to spin. Someplace in the back of his mind he was aware of Tenseiga trying to contact him before everything seemed to go dark.


	11. Chapter 11

A light burst temporarily blinded the demon lord, forcing him to cover his eyes briefly. The light seemed to shine right through his hand and his closed eyelids despite his efforts. A frustrated growl escaped his lips as he tried to blink his amber eyes into adjusting. Slowly what looked like a flowering sakura tree came into focus on his left. Soon one on his right appeared and the smell from the blossoms hung thickly in the air. Another scent caught the attention of his sensitive nose, one he knew was impossible to mistake yet couldn't – no, shouldn't - exist. Blinking a couple more times, the tree lined cobbled path became clear in front of him. Looking off to the sides was impossible; the same white hot light forced his attention to the path set out before him. The scent he found so easy to place, yet hard to believe seemed to be drifting to him from down the path. It was a special perfume, distilled from a rare lavender rose that had only grown on his ancestral home land. It smelled of roses, yet had overtones of lilac mixed in. It was distinctly her scent. Mesmerized, he took slow measured steps down the path, uncertain where it would lead him.

Little pink flower petals floated down from the trees as if a breeze had shook them from the branches. No air moved, no birds sang, even his footsteps were muffled. In the distance he could see a grey stone bench with a woman sitting on it dressed in layered spring colored kimonos with her back to him. Her long silver hair was pulled back in a low pony tail at the base of her neck. He knew her, yet his mind refused to believe the specter sitting in front of him.

She turned, facing him a warm, fanged smile gracing her lips. Her face bore the markings of his family, leaving no doubt in his mind that it was his mother sitting on the stone bench.

_What cruel joke is this?_ Sesshomaru thought, his emotions momentarily flaring.

"This is no joke," his mother's voice filled his mind, yet her lips never moved from their smile. She reached up and touched the crescent mark on his forehead, her voice once more filling his head. "Forgive yourself."

The white hot light flashed again leaving his mother's voice echoing in his mind.

#

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she walked down the empty hallway to where she thought her room had been set up. She and Rin had finished their meal together before she had taken the young girl to her room and read her a story. After that the miko had decided that a bath was in order, but she had become hopelessly lost trying to find the baths. She had hoped to run into Kaori or Sesshomaru, but neither one had appeared. She was pretty sure this was the right hallway, but it was hard to tell since all of the hallways seemed covered in dust and badly lit. She turned a corner to find herself in what looked to be a repaired section of the shiro. Sighing with relief that she had managed to find the right hallway, she headed to her room. Just as she was about to slide the door open, a crash echoed from further down the hallway and a thump sounded from the floor above.

Kagome jumped, startled by the sudden noises. Willing her heart to stop its frantic beating she glanced at the doors to Rin's room and Kaori's room. Neither door opened. The noise had not been enough to wake the other two females, leaving Kagome to investigate the sounds on her own.

Reminding herself that noise like that had reasonable explanations; she slowly crept down the now eerie hallway. At the end of the passage was a set of broken stairs covered in a thick layer of dust. They led up to the next floor, but it was beyond her how anyone could have safely maneuvered the rotting wood and gaps. Boot prints in a couple of places indicated someone had gone up there.

Kagome straightened her skirt, and tested her weight on the first step, close to the left side where the wood seemed more stable. If someone had gotten up there and been hurt, well she had to help. Gingerly she climbed the stairs only questioning the sanity of her choice a couple of times when the wood groaned under her weight and almost gave out.

She released the breath she had been holding when her feet were safely planted on the much sturdier floorboards. Glancing back down, she realized that if someone was hurt she would have to climb back down the rotting staircase to get help. She let out a frustrated puff of air that caused her bangs to lift a bit. The miko figured one day she would learn not to dive head long into situations like this but for right now, someone needed help.

The same boot prints disturbed the thick layer of dust on the floor. It looked like someone had been up here a couple of times. The tracks lead to a room with the door open on her right. Steeling her nerves, Kagome headed into the room.

Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise finding Sesshomaru crumpled in a heap by what looked like a vanity with a heavy wooden bench sitting in front of it. A silver tray lay on the floor overturned, a brush, and jade combs lay scattered between the vanity and the bench.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped, unable to tell if he was breathing or not from her position at the door. When he didn't respond to her calling his name she rushed into the room and knelt beside him.

He was lying on his side, his head bent at a slightly uncomfortable angle against the bench. Blood stained his silver hair from a gash that started at his temple and ran into his hairline and beyond. Carefully, Kagome turned him slightly to get a better look at the cut. It didn't look deep, but it was hard to tell with all the blood. Unsure of her next move, she maneuvered him so that his head rested in her lap. He was breathing from what she could tell, so that eased her fear somewhat.

She sat there, her mind racing. She could go get help, but she wasn't sure where anyone was except for Rin. That wasn't very helpful. She sighed, brushing his bangs away from the cut. It wasn't bleeding anymore and looked like it was starting to heal.

Kagome found herself drawn to his markings. She had always wanted to trace them, but knew she would never be close enough to the cold inuyoukai to do so, but here she was. It was so tempting just to run her fingers along his skin. It wouldn't hurt anything.

She very delicately placed her finger at the top of the crescent on his forehead. A sudden jolt of electricity ran through her body causing her to recoil from him. At the same moment he sat straight up, his aura spiking.

She felt his energy bounce off her own. She squeaked involuntarily at the sudden on slot of energy. "Sesshomaru?" She asked her voice shaky.

He looked around, hearing her voice, but he was still disoriented. Finally shaking off the heavy feeling the vision had left him with he turned his attention to the miko sitting behind him. "What are you doing up here?"

Kagome smiled nervously, smoothing her skirt down over her legs. "I…um…heard this noise from up here and decided to check it out. You were out cold; I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Hn."

Feeling a bit bolder from his lack of chastisement, she continued. "You had a nasty gash on your head, its healing now."

Slowly, Sesshomaru raised his hand to feel the wound she had spoken of. Indeed it was healing and there would be no lasting damage.

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together with worry. "Are you going to be alright?"

"This Sesshomaru is unharmed."

A look of relief passed over the miko's features. "Good."

Sesshomaru stood up in one fluid motion. In a slightly uncharacteristic action, he offered Kagome a clawed hand up from the dusty floor.

She paused for a moment, remembering the shock she felt when touching the moon marking. Deciding that accepting this unexpected gesture was worth the shock risk, she took his hand, watching the claws carefully.

A piercing scream shattered the quiet of the moment.

"Rin!" Kagome gasped, recognizing the voice. She dashed to the stairs, skidding to a halt for a brief moment before Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped to the floor below.

Kaori and Rin were standing in the hallway, the little girl's small arms wrapped tightly around a very pale looking demoness.

Sesshomaru scanned the hall looking for any sign of danger. Sensing none he turned a questioning look to Kaori.

"Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran up to the two throwing her arms around Kagome and giving Sesshomaru a relieved look.

"What happened?" Kagome asked hugging the child back, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"There was this woman, with lots of kimono's on and silver hair singing to me. I listened for a bit then she started to leave my room...and," the girl started to shake.

Kagome smoothed her hair soothingly. "Go on."

"She only had half a body!" Rin finished, her voice tinged with fear.

"What did you see?" Sesshomaru questioned Kaori, who still looked a bit pale.

"Oh nothing, just a legless woman going up the stairs and you two bounding down them a couple seconds later," She fixed a pointed look at Sesshomaru. "Someone has not been properly honoring his ancestors."

"Hn."

"Of course." Kaori sighed a bit, knowing that she wasn't going to get through to the stubborn demon lord.

"Kagome? May I stay with you tonight?" Rin looked up at the young woman, her large brown eyes full of trepidation.

"Sure! Maybe Kaori will join us and we can have a slumber party." Kagome forced some cheer in her voice to lighten the mood a bit.

"What is a slumber party?" Kaori asked, raising a delicately arched eyebrow.

"It's where us girls get together do each other's hair and make-up. Then when we are done we sleep, in the same room." A pleading note entered Kagome's voice at the end, signifying the importance of them all being together.

Kaori nodded. "I see. I will bring us some tea. It will help calm us a bit."

Kagome smiled. "Good idea." She took Rin's small hand in her own and headed to her room.

Kaori walked by Sesshomaru once the door to Kagome's room closed. "Do you want some help getting the blood out of your hair?"

"No."

"And I have a feeling you aren't going to tell me what happened are you?"

"No."

Kaori shook her head, walking in the direction of the kitchen. "I really hope we have some chamomile tea…"

Sesshomaru headed to the baths, the caked blood on his face and scalp was starting to itch and flake off. He was glad Rin hadn't noticed it. Trying to explain things to her would have led to more questions from Kaori. That was something he was not ready to deal with tonight.

He undressed quickly after he entered the steaming hot bath room. He was glad that the hot spring had been able to be rerouted into the baths. Slowly he lowered himself into the heated water, welcoming the relaxing warmth. He ducked under the water briefly to get his hair wet and started to work the dried blood out of it.

Much to his displeasure, his mind wandered back to the vision of his mother and her words to him, forgive yourself.

"Forgive myself," he muttered bitterly to the empty room. "How can I forgive myself for something that was caused by my birth?" his hand worked furiously at the clotted blood in his hair.

He yanked his clawed hand through his hair viciously, the tangled clotted mess refusing to give. With a growl he leaned back to let the blood soak out. He closed his golden eyes in an attempt to find his inner balance.

The face of his mother floated in his mind's eye. It wasn't her face from the vision, but the one he remembered from his first moments of life. He cursed his demonic memory for being able to conjure the image so clearly. Her silver hair was limp and some plastered to her face. Dark circles under her eyes reflected the exhaustion she must have felt.

The memory shifted, he could smell her perfume hiding under the stench of blood and sweat. He could hear who he would later learn was his maternal aunt tell another person to go fetch the Lord, she was fading fast. All he could see was his mother's beautiful smiling face.

A male voice demanded to know what had happened, why there was so much blood.

His aunt would explain that it was a breach birth, that they couldn't stop the hemorrhaging.

He would never forget the shear grief behind his father's roar as he watched the life drain out of his mother's eyes.

His aunt asked for a name for the baby.

"Sesshomaru," his father had said. "Killing perfection."

The Daiyoukai opened his eyes, the memory fading to the back of his mind, leaving the bitterness of his guilt behind. He had tried so hard to make his father proud, to earn his love. He had turned away from everyone else. Yet nothing seemed to please him. He pushed himself day after day, year after year, striving for perfection. He learned to live without his father's approval, without anyone's approval. He lived without anyone. He became cold, ruthless, and the gap between father and son grew. Evan after his father's death, the old general mocked him by giving his hanyou brother the more powerful blade. He received the blade of resurrection. His father's final reminder that he was a murderer from the day he was born, a fate he had openly embraced.

No, he had not found his emotional center by soaking in the hot mineralized water. He had managed to rip open a wound he thought was long gone. Forgive himself? No, that internalized self-loathing is what kept him from weakness, kept him from any emotion that was worthless. Kept him from forming attachments to people. No, all he needed was power, power that he had earned.

After a few minutes of working the blood out of his hair the water started running clear, signaling all the blood was gone. Feeling his resolve back in place, he dried himself off and dressed.

He walked down the hall that led past Kagome's room to his. The sounds of laughter greeted him. Rin was giggling so hard, Sesshomaru was hard pressed to keep a straight face. At the door to his room he paused and leaned his forehead against the door frame. No attachments. That he had vowed to himself. Yet he didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to the little girl in the room down the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru growled at the shoddy work the hirelings had done in the library. The crates containing fragile scrolls centuries old were stacked haphazardly on top of each other. They had started to unpack the treasures, but after one had been dropped, the Daiyoukai had decided that he would see to the unpacking. Normally such actions would be dealt with by the swift dismissal without pay of the offending hireling, but his mood that morning was such that he had almost strangled the clumsy youkai.

Centuries of his pack's history was contained on these scrolls. Some dated back before the humans had settled the island. With reverence he started stacking the scrolls back on the shelves they had occupied two hundred years ago. Births, deaths and matings all recorded for history. Maps of the territories and their changes, treaties and battle plans were also in the mix. His favorites by far were the literary works from all over Asia, by human and demon alike.

One scroll caught his attention. It was simply labeled with the year of his birth. Opening the preserved scroll he scanned it. Written in his father's precise hand were the amounts of tithes he collected, the births of several of his advisors' children and one entry that made his blood run cold. It chronicled the difficult birth he had undergone. It ended with his birth recorded. Right under that it listed his mother's death, hemorrhaged after difficult delivery. The question marker was placed next to it, also in his father's careful script.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the careful marking by his mother's record. Had his father questioned what had happened? Nothing on the scroll indicated his father's thoughts on the matter. Although something odd did happen three weeks later. The aunt who had delivered him was mated off. Normally there was an observed grieving period of at least six months. His father, being the alpha would have had the authority to sanction the mating, even set it up. He quickly put the scroll away and finished with the rest of the crate. Gazing out over the rest of the crates he wondered where his father's private journals were in the sea of containers.

"Ah! No! Lord Sesshomaru is not to be disturbed!" His retainer's panicked voice drifted through the thin, shoji door. The toad like creature ran into the door frame before managing to slide it open and squeeze into the library. "No! No! No!"

The kappa hopped comically on one foot, waving his hands around before running in a circle trying to get his short arms to reach a spot on his back.

A very quiet sucking noise that could only be heard by the most sensitive of ears caused Jaken to squeal and frantically swat at his back. He ran into a stack of empty crates causing one to tumble down on top of him, effectively caging him. "I apologize, my Lord," he sighed dejectedly.

Sesshomaru quirked and eyebrow at the antics, but otherwise hid his amusement at the sight.

"Myoga, why have you interrupted this Sesshomaru's peace?"

"Ah, my Lord," the flea demon hopped of his resigned victim to in between two slats in the crate and onto a table not terribly far from Sesshomaru. "I have a message from Bokusenou, he wishes to see you. It is very important that you make haste."

Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed at the flea demon, making him gulp nervously. "And why does he wish to speak to this Sesshomaru?"

"I…I…he didn't say my Lord," Myoga stammered.

"Hn." Sesshomaru walked over to his trapped retainer and let him out of his crate cage. Bokusenou knew better than to waste his time on something trivial. The ancient demon had once been part of his father's elaborate spy network, linked with other tree demons around the island. Most of the other ancients had been felled by humans eager for expansion into the old growth forests. "You may go. Tell him I will be there shortly."

"I can? I mean yes my Lord!" The flea hopped quickly off the table to Jaken's head and out the door.

"Jaken, make sure Rin stays with the Miko and Kaori today." Sesshomaru headed out the door, his cool demeanor hiding his anxiety about the gut feeling he wasn't going to like whatever it was Bokusenou has to say.

"Yes, my Lord!" the kappa squeaked, kicking the offending crate. It slid into the remaining stack shaking it. The topmost precariously perched crate wobbled dangerously. "Ahh!" He scrambled out the door before the crate fell trapping him once more.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his retainer.

#

Kagome and Kaori headed to the old training grounds followed by a very exuberant Rin, her encounter last night all but forgotten.

Kagome dragged a few paces behind her tutor wishing she had half the energy the young girl running around in front of them had. She had slept restlessly at best, her dreams haunted by grisly images of half bodies walking up stairs. She hadn't seen anything, but her imagination managed to supply the gruesome details.

Kaori cast a look behind her. "You will never out run a demon dragging like that."

Kagome tried to smile brightly, but it ended up looking strained. "I'm just saving my energy for training!"

Kaori smirk. "Smart plan."

Rin stopped suddenly as the group crested the hill, Kaori almost running over her. "Look! Someone fixed everything."

Kaori looked around. "So they did. Lord Sesshomaru probably had a crew working on it while we were gone." Her eyes scanned the training dummies and the hay archery targets approvingly.

Kagome groaned inwardly. She had been looking forward to spending most of the day clearing the space. She just knew that training was going to be much worse than pulling weeds for part of the day.

Kaori turned to Kagome who had started stretching out. She raised an eye questioningly at the young miko. "Do you have something against the miko attire?"

Kagome sat on the ground her legs stretched out in a 'V' in front of her. Reaching for her left foot she looked up at the demoness. "Well…sort of." She didn't want to go into the whole story about Kikyo. "I'm just more comfortable in this," she pointed to her dark blue sweats and light blue oversized t-shirt.

Kaori looked skeptical. "Stand up; I need to get a better idea of what I'm working with."

Kagome stood up, unsure what the other woman was looking for.

Kaori lifted Kagome's arm up and looked it over. "You lack muscle tone. How's your endurance?"

Kagome yanked her arm back in a huff. "Fine, thank you!"

Kaori snickered. "Well, this is going to be an easy day. We will start with learning how to roll." She tucked herself into a small ball and rolled to the left, coming up on her feet.

Kagome frowned, looking at the hard, rocky ground. "Aren't we supposed to have mats or something on the ground so we don't hurt ourselves? Wouldn't just jumping away work?"

Kaori pulled a wooden training sword from the rack and came at Kagome with it. "Jump!" She ordered.

"Eeep!" Kagome jumped backwards from the advancing demon. She relaxed a moment as the first swing missed to only be smack soundly in the side by a reverse swing.

Kaori withdrew. "Never let your guard down either. Again."

This time Kagome jumped back and to the side a little only to have her side smacked again. They did this several more times till the miko relented. "Point taken!"

Kaori stopped with practice sword. "It will take some practice to get to where you aren't afraid to throw yourself at the ground. We will start with a basic roll."

Rin jumped up on her feet from where she had been stacking some pebbles. "Can I try?"

Kaori paused for a second. She had been much younger than Rin when she had started her training. It couldn't hurt. "Sure, just don't roll into each other."

Rin clapped happily and immediately got down and started rolling.

Kagome eyed the girl. She felt less than enthusiastic to start by learning something she had learned in elementary school. But she rolled, wincing when the hard ground bit into her knees. "This was so much easier with a mat," she muttered and rolled some more.

"An enemy will not lay a mat down for your comfort, Miko," Sesshomaru's voice halted her in mid roll, causing her to land flat on her back.

Kaori closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. "On your feet, Kagome."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Watch me!" Rin called, rolling a couple of times in front of Sesshomaru.

The Daiyoukai raised an eyebrow at Kaori who only responded with a shrug. "Very good, Rin."

She grinned happily up at him and went and stood by Kagome who was brushing dirt off her sweats.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kaori bowed briefly to him. "You are just in time to demonstrate how effective tumbling can be in avoiding getting struck."

"This Sesshomaru has business to take care of. Jaken however is most willing to volunteer."

"I…I am?" He croaked out looking nervously at the black clad demoness smirking at him.

Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of Rin. "This Sesshomaru must leave for a few hours. Stay with Kaori and the Miko." His golden orbs locked with first Kagome's and then Kaori's eyes looking for understanding to his silent orders.

Kaori nodded her head once in acknowledgement, while Kagome looked down at the girl and smiled warmly.

Sesshomaru stood to his full height and turned on his heel leaving a very worried looking Jaken #

Katakai scanned the horizon in front of him, a cunning smirk spreading across his now human features. Ahead of him loomed the western lord's impressively massive shiro, not more than a couple hours walk away. The demon pulled his aura in and suppressed it, masking it expertly as human to anyone sensitive to such things. He also cloaked the pulsing energy the Shikon quarter he carried emitted.

One last mental once over assured him that his human disguise was flawless and ready to fool anyone, even the Shikon Miko. Whistling a tune he had overheard a human singing at some point, he continued down the dirt road to the shiro.

It wasn't long before two of the shiro's guard approached him.

"Halt, human. Turn back; this land belongs to Lord Sesshomaru," the one on the left stated menacingly.

Katakai quickly smothered the amused look that threatened to break across his striking human features, revealing his deception. Instead he opted for intimidated. After all he was human and the guards were two strong looking dog demons. He chuckled inwardly. This little charade was going to be delightful.

"My apologies," Katakai started humbly. "I am in search of work. There is a rumor Lord Sesshomaru is looking for people, for servants."

The two guards exchanged amused looks. This time the one on the right spoke. "This human thinks he has what it takes to survive in a demon lord's service."

The other guard chuckled. "You may pass, but remember if cook doesn't like you, he's always looking for good meat for his peasant stew."

Katakai schooled his features into a look of fear and abhorrence for their sake as he passed by them. Keeping this ruse up may promise to be harder than he expected with idiot demons around like those two. The prize, the Shikon Miko, was well worth any corny threats he may endure.

#

Sesshomaru landed silently not too far away from the ancient tree demon, the feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach. Bokusenou never requested an audience without good reason.

The Daiyoukai schooled his expression into one of normal disinterest before walking up to Bokusenou.

The venerable tree demon opened his eyes when he sensed Sesshomaru approaching. "Greetings, young lord. Your haste honors me."

Sesshomaru inclined his head in a gesture of respect. Bokusenou had been one of his father's most loyal advisors and despite his reluctance to use him, one of his own as well. "This Sesshomaru was informed that you have information for me."

Bokusenou made a slight rumbling sound that Sesshomaru couldn't tell if it was laughter or annoyance.

"Yes, I fear it is not good news. The forests of other lands whisper of armies being raised, north, south and east. They are being raised against you," the tree's deep voice rumbled on. "The Bear Lord of the North leads this united front."

"Impossible," Sesshomaru stated flatly. "We have been allies with the north for centuries. The southern lord is happy to remain neutral. The eastern lord has been after my lands for a while now, but he knows that invading would be disastrous."

"The forests do not lie," the baritone voice carried a hint of defensiveness. "They have joined forces to march on you."

Sesshomaru stood there quietly, his expression blank in contrast to the thoughts running through his mind. The three other cardinal lords were threatening to invade his lands. "How long do I have to prepare?"

The tree's branches shook in an almost shrug like motion. "A month, three months, six? The forests only know that armies are being raised. For information like that you will need people on the inside."

Spies. Sesshomaru cringed inwardly. His father had relied on Kaori's clan for demons and humans alike trained in the arts of subterfuge. More important than the training was the loyalty they had to his family. In a fit of youthful arrogance Sesshomaru had destroyed one of his father's greatest tools. Arrogance that his reputation would keep the other cardinal lords in check was now forcing him to rebuild in a few short months what his ancestors had taken centuries to build.

No hint of the inner conflicts passed over his stoic features, but the few moments of silence was broken by the tree demon's rumbling voice. "There are rumblings of a leaderless clan on lands once occupied by the Blue Lotus."

Sesshomaru nodded once, acknowledging the information. "Keep me informed of any changes you can."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." The ancient limbs shook once more as the large eyes closed, signaling the end of the meeting.

Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and headed back to his shiro, deep in thought.

#

Tricky was not the word Kagome was looking for as she watched Kaori dodge out of the way of the imp's fire blasts. The demoness made the acrobatics look effortless and graceful, a feat she could only wish to accomplish. Kagome would settle for effective.

Kaori rolled at an angle to the side Jaken held the staff in, the blast going wide, the startled imp not expecting her to fly at him. He held his ground, attempting to adjust his squat body to face his opponent who was now behind him. Before he could manage to change his facing, a sharp pain shot down his arm causing it to go numb. He watched dumbfounded as his staff was tossed to the human Miko.

Kagome resisted the urge to flinch as the ugly two headed staff came at her. Reacting more than thinking, she caught the staff. "Hey! I caught it!" She called out in surprise.

Kaori smiled at her. "It's all about training your body to react without having to think first. Planning has its place, but sometimes you don't have time."

Jaken sputtered a bit as the feeling returned to his arm. "Give me the staff back now human!"

Still standing behind the imp, Kaori pinched his arm. "Be nice."

Jaken glared at Kaori. "I am Lord Sesshomaru's prized retainer, how dare you pinch me!"

Kaori crossed her arms and smirked at the fuming imp. "Don't make me paralyze both your arms."

Jaken gulped and turned back to Kagome. "Please give me back the staff, human."

With a roll of her blue-green eyes, Kaori nodded to the Miko to return the staff. "We'll work on that later Jaken."

Before Jaken could reply to what he deemed abuse, Sesshomaru landed silently in the training area. A relieved sigh escaped his green lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back!" Rin called out, running up to the demon lord and grinning at him happily.

Sesshomaru assessed the group in front of him. Aside from being dusty, they appeared to have had an uneventful day. He gently placed his hand briefly on Rin's head in a gesture of acknowledgment as he looked at Kaori. "I need to speak with you, join me in the library. Rin, go play with Kagome. Jaken, go with them." After issuing the orders he took off to the balcony of his library.

Kagome looked at Kaori, her expression showing her surprise. "Did he just call me by name?"

"I noticed that too, something must be wrong." Kaori watched the demon lord fly off.

Rin looked up at Kagome, her brown eyes dancing. "Can we go pick flowers and make necklaces and bracelets out of them for Jaken?"

Kagome smiled warmly at the young girl, nothing seemed to faze her in this strange life she led. "Sure!"

Jaken started to protest, but a warning look from Kaori silenced him.

Rin took Kagome by the hand and led them off to a nearby field full of various wildflowers.

Kaori headed to the shiro, wondering what had caused the demon lord's slip in etiquette.

#

Sesshomaru stood in front of the doors to the balcony of the library looking out them. For the first time in his life he was unsure of how to approach the demoness headed in his direction. After his father had died, he had told her clan he did not need their services now or in the future. For reasons Sesshomaru was unaware of, her father had left the clan leadership in the hands of her uncle soon after and left for her mother's homeland in Europe. Unsure if his actions had led to this in some way and therefor the subsequent demise of the clan, the western lord knew he stood on shaky ground with what he was about to request of her.

The soft scraping of the shoji door opening indicated her arrival.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

The Daiyoukai's white eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What makes you ask that?" He questioned his back still to her.

"You called Kagome by name."

"Hn."

"And you let me get away with calling you Sesshomaru just now."

He turned to face her slowly, picking his words carefully. "The other cardinal lords have united and are raising an army against me. I need information on what they are planning." He locked his eyes with her eyes. "I need you to take the position your father occupied. I need the Blue Lotus clan back."

If Kaori was surprised or upset by his request, it didn't show, but a heavy silence hung between the two.

He had expected anger, perhaps her to blame him for what had happened to the clan she was to inherit, maybe even a bit of teasing, but not silence. After a few moments he was expecting her just to leave, not a word of good bye as she melted into the night.

"I will have to build a clan from the ground up, it will take time," she finally replied much to his relief.

"A leaderless clan has moved into the lands once owned by your clan."

"They are probably mercenary then. You will have to buy their loyalty."

"I am willing to offer to you and your clan the same benefits my father extended your father."

Kaori nodded. "Pay, I hope to reflect the change in times?"

"I am generous to those loyal to me and equally as harsh to those who betray me."

"I will leave at dawn. It would be best to keep my mission and the clan's true nature quiet. People talk and this is best kept silent."

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement.

With a slight bow, the demoness turned to leave.

"Kaori, thank you." Sesshomaru added before she opened the door.

She turned her head slightly and offered him a slight sad smile, nodding once before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a rare moment of guilt and self doubt. He had denied any existence of friendship between them and despite this she was going to do what he had asked of her. He wondered if her faith in him was misplaced.

A sharp pain where his arm had been snapped him back into control. The sudden stabs were becoming more frequent as of late. After giving his desk and the surrounding are a once over, he put away the scrolls he had been unpacking earlier. The dull ache in his arm not letting up, he opted for a soak in the hot spring fed waters of the bath house. As he closed the door to the library he thought he heard the faint thud of a crate tipping over. He almost opened the door back up to check on but decided against it. Whatever had happened would be there when he got back. Forcing his curiosity down, he headed to the bath house.

The small crate sitting inconspicuously in the back of the library rocked a few times gaining momentum before it turned over on its side, the contents spilling out on to the floor. One at a time the leather bound journals slid away, making room for more to spill out. After a few moments of the old books moving painfully slowly, a single journal was lifted from the pile. It scooted in a jerky motion across the floor to the desk Sesshomaru worked at. It came to rest propped up by the desk leg. It would be found, maybe not tonight, but it would be found.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome floated under the comfortably warm water, letting her black hair fan out at the surface. Rin had decided not long after they got to the field of flowers that she was tired and needed to sleep. After last night's escapade with the ghost or whatever it was, Kagome didn't blame the girl. In fact she was relieved. She could take a bath and get rid of the layer of dirt that seems to have caked on her skin, and the heat of the hot spring fed waters felt divine on her knotted muscles. With her lungs about to burst with the need for air, she exhaled and stood up.

Sesshomaru watched the long midnight locks floating on the surface of the water. He had slipped invisibly into the water and sat on a bench like protrusion submerged under the water. He had caused no ripples, no sound when he entered the water. A smirk found its way to his lips as he wondered what the young miko's reaction was going to be once she noticed him.

Kagome stood her hair in her face and her back to Sesshomaru. With a flourish that came with thinking you were alone, she tilted her chin down, letting the wet locks fall forward over her head and then flung her head and hair back.

Sesshomaru brought his arm up just in time to prevent most of the droplets of water from smacking him in the face. "This Sesshomaru is already soaking and does not require your help with that."

Kagome eeped and crossed her arms over her chest. With her back still to him she ducked down so that the water came to her neck. The lighting was dim enough that once under water, she felt covered enough to turn and face him slightly. "What is it with you and sneaking in on me when I'm bathing? Do demons not have any modesty?"

"I happened to want a bath and you were here. And no, we don't, not much anyway."

Kagome felt her cheeks redden and again was grateful for the dim lighting. Maneuvering sideways the best she could, she headed to where she had stashed her soap and shampoo. "Where I come from you bathe alone," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"But you wear indecently short clothing? Your home is full of contradictions." Sesshomaru sank down lower in the water so his shoulder was submerged.

Kagome resisted the urge to turn around, "And a kimono so long you could trip over it is modest, yet bathing together is ok? Isn't that the same contradiction only opposite?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I do not pretend to understand humans and their unspoken rules."

"Oh, right I forgot, we humans are beneath you," Kagome snapped unintentionally when she discovered her shampoo almost empty. Trying to get Sesshomaru to let her take a trip home through the well is going to be interesting. Putting the bottle down she decided to deal with the shampoo issue later. Kagome picked up the bar of homemade lavender soap. Lathering it up, she started to soap up her arms. She glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, he hadn't replied to her comment. He was watching her, his expression unreadable as always.

Their eyes locked and Sesshomaru slowly crossed the bath towards her. Kagome resisted the urge to bolt, almost squeezing the soap so hard it flew out of her hands. She wanted to apologize, maybe save herself a long and drawn out death that way, but the words stuck in her throat as the demon approached her, the waterline dangerously low around his hips. Blushing again, Kagome turned her head and looked straight ahead.

Kagome closed her eyes, the water lapping against the small of her back the only indication he was behind her.

"May I?" His voice asked gently, his hand extended to hers that held the soap.

Unsure of what he was going to do, she nodded mutely and placed the soap in his waiting hand.

He lathered the soap up and placed the bar on the edge of the pool. He rested his soapy hand on her shoulder for a moment then started to spread the soapy lather over her shoulder to her neck and other shoulder, minding his claws.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as Sesshomaru's hand worked the lather across her skin. With him touching her, she found she couldn't put two coherent thoughts together. A gentle splash alerted her to the fact he was no longer touching her. A trickle of water down and over her shoulders rinsed the suds away.

She had almost found her voice again when he picked the soap up and repeated the process with the middle of her back.

"Lift your arms," he directed, his hand sliding to her side.

She moved her arms, wondering how far she would let him take this. As his hand slid slowly down her side, to the curve of her small waist and across the flat plane of her stomach, her concern turned from how far would it go to if she was going to manage to keep herself steady. By the time he had finished her other side and started to rinse her off, she was convinced he was torturing her for snapping at him. After all he had to know what this was doing to her.

She felt him shift a bit, the water jostling around her. She could feel his breath on her ear as he leaned forward. "Most are," he whispered in her ear.

Kagome's brow knitted together in confusion at his comment, until she remembered what she had snapped at him. Did this mean she wasn't?

Momentarily forgetting their state of undress she turned around. Face to face with his broad well-muscled chest, she remembered, and a blush lit up her cheeks.

Feeling strangely at ease with the human female in front of him, he allowed himself one last indulgence and tucked an ebon lock behind her ear. With that he glided back to his original position across from her.

Kagome's hand shook a bit as she picked up the soap and finished washing. Occasionally, she would sneak a look at the demon lord soaking in the water like nothing had happened. It was times like this she wished Sango was around. She needed another girl to talk to, or her mother. That would be nice. A good long chat with her mom. She hadn't done that in forever it felt like. There it was again, the reason she snapped in the first place. The well. Not knowing what would happen now that the jewel might be complete, she had not wanted to test the well. If she got stuck on either side she would be heartbroken for what she lost on the other side. She knew at some point she would have to go back. Till then she would play it safe and stay here.

With one more glance to make sure his eyes were closed before she got out, Kagome noticed his arm stretched out along the lip of the pool. The sudden urge to go over and wrap herself in his arm for comfort was so strong she took a step towards him.

"No, stop that," she muttered to herself under her breath. She desired comfort and not for the first time, from the wrong place.

Sesshomaru opened one eye to see what the miko was talking about. "Hm?"

Kagome looked into that cold, distant, golden orb and knew he would not be the one to comfort her. "Nothing," she replied softly. "I was just getting out."

Sesshomaru stood up. "I will walk you back to your room."

Kagome wrapped the towel around her as she dried her hair with another one. "That's alright I will be fine."

Sesshomaru slipped into his clothes. "With everything that has happened lately, I insist."

"Everything, you mean the ghost?" Kagome asked, confused. "It can't hurt me."

Sesshomaru paused remembering she had no clue three armies were planning on invading them. This also implied there might be spies on his lands already. Not wanting to alarm her, he let her think he was talking about the ghost. "We do not know what it wants, it is safer this way."

"Alright." Kagome conceded, slipping into her sleeping kimono and gray cat faced slippers.

Sesshomaru bit back a comment about wearing cat faces on shoes as they left the bath house. It was just such a strange thing to wear on one's feet that he decided he didn't really want to know.

They rounded the corner to the hallway that the three girl's rooms occupied. Jaken paced back and forth in front of the door to Kagome's room. Rin sat with her back to the wall next to the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Thank the Gods you are here!" Jaken blurted out.

Rin looked up her face showing her relief.

"It was that spirit My Lord!" Jaken tried to explain animatedly.

Kagome kneeled down and hugged Rin. "Are you alright?"

Rin nodded. "Jaken protected me. But my bed is scorched."

Sesshomaru sent a sharp look in Jaken's direction. "Explain."

"My, my L..l..lord!" The kappa stammered. "Rin wasn't in her bed but the spirit was, so I blasted it with my staff!"

Kagome swore it looked like Sesshomaru wanted to face palm after Jaken finished explaining what happened.

"It was just a little fire," Rin added. "We went to get you guys but we couldn't find you. Then we tried to find Kaori, but she was gone too."

Sesshomaru started for a moment at this news, but regained his composure quickly. "She is running an errand for me."

"Oh," Kagome replied wondering why Sesshomaru felt the need to explain where Kaori was.

Rin looked up at Kagome. "Can I stay with you tonight? I think my bed is still wet from putting out the fire."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Of course!"

"Jaken, stay with them as well," Sesshomaru ordered. He picked up the bow Kagome had set along with her quiver next to the wall after practice. "Keep this close." He pressed the bow in her hand firmly and gave it a squeeze.

Kagome nodded. She wanted to drag him off someplace and ask what was wrong, but she couldn't, not with Rin needing her right now. There was more going on than just a ghost. Kaori sent on a mysterious errand in the middle of the night, Sesshomaru not letting her or Rin go anywhere without he or Jaken being there, it was all too much just to be caused by a simple ghost. Come to think of it, Sesshomaru actually looked startled to find out Kaori was gone. Yep, something was defiantly up, and she would find out what. Kagome yawned. In the morning, after some sleep.

The three filed into Kagome's room. After the door closed and the noise has settled, Sesshomaru opened the door to Kaori's room. A quick scan told him all he needed to know. Her pack and sword were missing. She had said she would leave at sunrise. It was several hours till sun up. Sesshomaru frowned. Had she left to complete the mission early or had she just left? He would give her three days. After that he would assume they had killed her or she had left, for good.

#

The morning meal was served in a sun lit room that seemed to mock Sesshomaru's mood. It was too bright, too optimistic and he was not either of those things this morning.

Sesshomaru frowned at the place settings. Someone had forgotten to tell the servants Kaori wouldn't be there and the tea cups were a set of black ones he had never used or seen before. Two imperfections that only managed to set him on edge more.

Kagome and Rin came in a few minutes later, Rin all smiles as usual and Kagome looking as if walking pained her.

Kagome picked up the black tea cup; it seemed awfully familiar to her. She looked up as the server walked in, startled to recognize him. It was the friendly server from the tea house they had visited in town. "Well, this is a surprise. Do you work here now?" Kagome smiled brightly at the handsome human server.

Katakai smirked inwardly and matched Kagome's friendly smile. "What a pleasant surprise! I fear we were not properly introduced at the tea house. My name is Toru." He bowed slightly and poured Kagome her tea first, ignoring Sesshomaru which earned him an annoyed growl from the demon lord.

"I'm Kagome; it's nice to know your name now. What brings you here? What happened to working at the tea house?"

A look of sadness crossed Toru's features. "I fear the owner died most suddenly and his family sold the tea house."

"Oh! How tragic!" Kagome placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Katakai smiled. "On the positive side, I get to be graced by your beauty every day now."

Kagome blushed at the complement and giggled nervously.

Sesshomaru growled a bit louder, the flirting annoying him for some reason, his tea but an excuse to snarl at the inept human. "From now on we will use my family tea set for all meals, as is tradition. You will serve me first and refrain from idle chit chat. You were hired to do a job; if you cannot manage this simple task you will be replaced."

Katakai schooled his features into the proper showing of fear and contrition. "Yes, my Lord. Sorry, my Lord." He bowed deeply a couple of times as he backed out of the room. Not outright killing the impudent lordling pup was going to be a challenge, but he needed things to go as planned.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. "Was that really necessary?"

Sesshomaru's emotionless countenance met her glare evenly. "He is a servant in my house, he will show me respect."

Kagome huffed in annoyance and started to eat her food. It was pointless to try and get through his sense of entitlement.

Rin picked up her tea cup and looked in it. "I think he forgot our tea, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl again, and summoned the new servant into the room. "You forgot our tea."

Katakai's eyes widened in mock alarm. "I do apologize for my over site, my Lord." He poured the tea quickly.

Kagome smiled kindly at him in an attempt to soften Sesshomaru's harsh treatment of him. "I can't say that I blame you. Sesshomaru snarling at you is reason to forget."

Katakai smiled again at the Miko. "You are too kind, Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes focused on Katakai coldly. "You may leave now."

Rin, sensing the tension between her lord and Kagome changed the topic quickly. "With Kaori gone today, how will we train?"

Sesshomaru had spent some time thinking this over. His new master at arms didn't seem to hold humans in contempt like most demons so he had asked him to train both of the girls in archery for the day. "Master Roiyaru will train you in the use of a bow for today." Sesshomaru looked over at Kaori's empty place setting, still feeling unsettled by her sudden departure.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Archery, something easy and something she was pretty good at. Today was going to be a chance to show Sesshomaru what she could do. She took a bite of her poached fish. Maybe then he would… the thought trailed off. Sesshomaru had never made her feel incompetent, not like Inuyasha had. She was just mad at him for the way he had treated Toru. "Are you going to come watch us?"

Sesshomaru shook his head briefly. "No, I have important business to attend to today."

Rin looked slightly disappointed for a second, Sesshomaru catching it. He would never understand the child's loyalty to him, nor her desire to make him proud. Perhaps he didn't want to. It was there, that was all that seemed to mater. "However, I may find myself finishing early. If I do I will come by to ensure you are making satisfactory progress."

Rin smiled brightly at the prospect. "I will train hard, my Lord."

Kagome smiled at Rin. Sesshomaru would never admit it, but the human girl had changed him. She finished her breakfast and washed it down with the tea.

Katakai watched Kagome drink the tea with another dose of his blood in it. Sesshomaru was going to make giving her regular doses of it difficult, but he would find a way around the annoying dog demon. It wouldn't be long before he could start planting suggestions in the Shikon Miko's mind. He smiled evilly, a corrupted Shikon Miko to give him strong offspring; there was no better reward for his current trial.

#

Sango sat watching Miroku sleep, her own rest interrupted with nightmares from the fight when her brother had lost the Shikon fragment keeping him alive. Restless, she got up to visit the memorial they had built in his honor. The only comfort she had was his sacrifice had given him peace.

She knelt down in front of the carved stone and lit a bit of incense. In the early morning light, the harsh reality of her life seemed all the more apparent. Her family was all gone. If it wasn't for Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and yes even Inuyasha, she would be all alone. Naraku had taken almost everything she loved from her and she didn't even get the chance to avenge the wrongs he had done to her family. It seemed so unfair that something had killed him before she could. Miroku's wind tunnel had caused her no end off worry, now he was safe from it. They could have a simple life together once the Shikon Jewel was found. The thought of that brought a smile to her lips.

She looked up at the stone, now bathed in the first rays of the sun. A bit of a stick poking out from behind the memorial caught her attention. Was someone that disrespectful as to leave a stick against the stone?

Annoyed she got up and went to move the stick, realizing it wasn't a stick, but a bow. Sango picked it up. It was very familiar. Sango's brown eyes widened in surprise when she realized where she had seen it. Kikiyo had carried it. What was it doing here? A bit of paper was tucked into the hand grip's wrapping. Sango removed it. The message on the paper was simple, it read for Kagome.

Sango chewed her lip in thought. Inuyasha wasn't going to like this, and Sango had to admit she had her own reservations about the dead priestess's motivations. The other thought made her blood run cold. Kikiyo wouldn't leave something like this to Kagome unless there was something seriously dangerous they were going to have to face.

The demon hunter headed back to the hut she and the others shared, distracted by thoughts of doom. Their fight wasn't over, and this time all they knew was they were facing someone or thing that was able to kill Naraku while he had a completed jewel.

Miroku sat up, his eyes wide when she walked into the hut with the bow. "Where did you find that?"

Sango leaned the bow against the far wall and motioned for Miroku to keep quiet so he didn't wake the others. "It was at my brother's memorial stone."

The monk's violet eyes narrowed. "I don't trust it. It was Kikiyo's wasn't it?"

Sango nodded, sitting down next to Miroku. "She wants Kagome to have it."

"That isn't such a good idea, she would never help Kagome; it must be a trap."

Sango was startled by Miroku's sudden distrust of the bow. Normally, he would try to puzzle out the reason why she had left the bow to Kagome, not jump to it being a trap. Something was wrong.

"It must be destroyed. Now." Miroku stood up to head over to the bow.

Sango grabbed his arm. "Don't you think that should be left up to Kagome? It was left to her after all."

Miroku strained against the strong grip. "It may cause her harm if she touches it."

Sango shook her head. "I don't think Kikiyo would do something like that, knowing that Kagome is the only person who can get rid of the Shikon Jewel. Why are you so eager to see it destroyed?"

Miroku relaxed and sat back down. "You are right, my love. I over reacted. I just don't want to see our friend get hurt." He kissed her brow. "Forgive me?"

Sango smiled lovingly at her monk. "Of course."

"Good, let's get some more sleep, it's still early." He lay back down, pulling Sango with him. He wrapped one arm around her as they settled back in.

Kakunou swore loudly in Miroku's head, the pain from the spiritual energy the bow gave off making him wish he could snap it. He wasn't even sure he could touch the cursed thing. Miroku laughed at the furious demon that held him hostage in his own mind. Distracted, the demon didn't notice his hold over the monk slip slightly. Miroku took the chance to focus on the quarter of the Shikon buried in his hand. He hoped he could make it do something Sango would see.

Sango tried to relax, but Miroku's odd behavior had her worried. Had something changed about him? She gazed at the scar in his palm the wind tunnel had left. She gently ran her thumb over it. Startled, she did it again. Something felt like it was under the skin. A blackish light, barely visible seemed to cause his palm to glow faintly.

Sango swallowed, trying not to let her alarm show, and she prayed she was wrong. She had to contact Kagome, without anyone knowing, especially Miroku. She felt her heart breaking again. If she was right, then a chunk of the Shikon jewel was keeping him alive. It would be just like Kohaku all over again. She wasn't sure she could take it again. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, but found herself praying instead.


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru headed to his library secure in the knowledge that Rin and Kagome were safe with his master at arms. The man, also a dog demon, had been with the family for years and even after his abrupt dismissal after Sesshomaru's father had died, he still accepted the position with no question.

The demon lord had taken some time to track down some of the trusted people that had worked for his family before. A couple had died, but most of the others had returned.

Before heading to the desk, he pulled a map of the territories' boundaries from its cubby. He had some planning to do, strategies to make and soldiers to place. It would be easier with Kaori's clan aiding him. He was assuming her success. No one failed him, and she wouldn't fail either. Her pride prevented it.

He unrolled the map a bit and looked at it as he headed to his desk. The boundaries to his lands hadn't changed in hundreds of years. The other cardinal lords had skirmished a bit over their boarders, but it was insignificant to his plans. As far as he was concerned, it was him against all of them.

Before he was able to sit down, his foot kicked something by the leg of his desk. Looking down, he realized it was an old leather bound journal. Irritated that someone would leave a book on the floor; he tossed the map on the desk and picked up the journal. The year of his birth was engraved on the front. Startled, he opened it. After reading the first few lines, he realized it was his father's account of what happened that year. Sesshomaru sat down, still reading his father's words.

The first entry was dated three months before his birth. In the rush to set up a defense against attack, he had forgotten that he had wanted to read this. He looked around the room, noting a crate had been tipped over. No one knew that he had wanted to read this. He pushed the uncomfortable feeling about how the journal had ended up by his desk down and started to read.

His father wrote of how close he and his mother had been, of how important this child would be. This was their heir to the western empire. The pup would be strong, perhaps even stronger than him, his father said. Both of his parents had high hopes for him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He was as strong as his father had been, but father had wanted son to surpass him. He had yet to do this. Perhaps, after his birth, his father had seen that he had been mistaken. It would explain why he left Tetsusaiga to his half breed brother. Had his father felt him unworthy of such a great sword? Inuyasha would never be as powerful as a full demon. Sesshomaru spent his entire childhood and adolescence trying to prove himself worthy. Nothing seemed to make up for the fact his birth had taken his mother from his father. From the words on the pages in front of him, they were very much in love. Perhaps it was that reason that caused his father to seek the love of a human woman.

Sesshomaru continued reading. About two weeks before his birth, the midwife who was to attend his mother died unexpectedly, murder was suspected but never proven. His aunt, his mother's sister, volunteered to help in the midwife's place, as finding one on such short notice would be impossible. She had said there would be no greater honor than to help birth her nephew or niece. It was the same aunt who had been married off soon after his birth.

On the day of his birth only two lines mark the occasion:

'My son is born'

'My wife has died.'

Sesshomaru was not expecting the wave of guilt that hit him when he read those two lines. He had always felt the guilt as a child, but had gotten over it, or so he thought, as an adult.

The western lord was tempted to put the journal down or burn it at that point. His father didn't write anything for days after that. Sesshomaru forced himself on, prepared to read his father's inner most feelings about him, prepared for the hate his father had to feel.

The start of the next entry startled him. It was talking about how suddenly his aunt had managed to work her way into the house hold. He seemed happy for her help, but there was hesitation in his words. The further he read, the more alarmed his father became.

A turn of the page reviled why. A fight had broken out when his aunt had called herself his mother and his father had overheard. She claimed her sister had stolen him from her, that he, Sesshomaru, should have been her son. She promised to be a better wife than his mother ever had been. After this first outburst and rejection things took a strange turn. She tried to sleep with his father one night and wanted to know why he didn't find the mother of his son attractive any more.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He remembered his aunt being there for the first weeks of his life, but not all of this fighting. His father must have been careful to keep it away from him. About three days before he had her married off, a startling confession was made. His aunt claimed she had taken advantage of a difficult birth to kill her sister so she could take her rightful place at his father's side. She claimed to have cut her so that she would bleed out during the delivery. She also confessed to murdering the midwife.

Sesshomaru sat in stunned silence. His mother, murdered? If that was true, it wasn't his fault. He looked at the final line to that day, the temperature in the room felt like it dropped several degrees. 'How do I face my son, knowing I let his mother's killer have access to her?'

The journal slipped from shaking, clawed fingers. It hit the desk with a muffled thud, causing him to look up. Sesshomaru stood up in surprise when he saw the translucent half specter of his mother standing in front of his desk, her hand out stretched to him.

"Forgive your father; he never knew how to tell you. Most of all, forgive yourself, you were never to blame for this tragedy," her soft voice said, lips not moving.

Sesshomaru felt the wall he had so carefully built around himself because of this crumble as he reached out to his mother's spirit. How could deny her this one request? "Mother…"

She smiled at him, her form fading slowly. "We are both so very proud of you, my son."

The air seemed unnaturally cold where he tried to touch her. For a moment it felt like he could feel her skin. The room filled with her scent. Then she was gone. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned forward on his palms on the desk, his claws burning holes in the wood. He couldn't stay in here, not now.

The map and his planning forgotten, he had the strongest desire to see Rin and, for some reason, Kagome. He was pretty sure the information he had just found out was meant to comfort him, but it only left him feeling raw. Emotions, strong emotions ran through him. It was something he was not use to feeling, not since he was a child anyway. The freedom he suspected he should be feeling right now eluded him. He winced as he hurried to the archery field. His shoulder picked a fine time to start hurting.

#

Kaori watched the early morning routine of her intended clan with mild surprise. There were quite a few more people than she had expected living in the run down huts. Some huts looked to be in the process of being repaired. Their morning meal was rather simple, rice and fish with a few berries. They doled out what little there was sparingly. She frowned. They were struggling to survive.

When morning training started it was led by a tall, lithe male cat demon. She scanned the gathered. It was a good mix of demons and humans, male and female, young and old. It was almost the exact proportions her father had kept. After her once over she concluded that she knew no one in the camp. The similarities between how it was running now and when her father had been in charge made things feel surreal.

After warming up they broke into groups and started to train on their weaknesses. For some it was the hand to hand combat, others it was sword play. Their skill level was impressive. This cat demon, who appeared to be their leader, was doing a fine job training them.

Kaori placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, trying to decide how to approach them. Walking into the camp seemed so simple, but it was really the safest. After all, humiliating them by sneaking in and taking out a few wouldn't get her where she wanted to be. Making sure her black fitted uniform was straight and the blue lotus visible on the shoulder, she boldly stepped into the encampment.

A blanket of silence covered the entire area and all eyes fell on her as the training ceased. The cat demon motioned for everyone to relax. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Kaori scanned the area. "It seems you are trespassing."

"Does it now?" The cat demon graced her with a fanged smile. "Prove it."

"These lands belong to the Blue Lotus clan." She removed the sword from her hip, scabbard and all and held it out, the blue lotus visible to everyone. "As the heir to the clan I come to reclaim the lands, and to offer all of you a job."

The cat demon looked at the sword and smirked. "I fear you claim these lands too late. Another bears that exact sword."

"Impossible." Kaori slipped the sword back into her belt at the hip.

"Not impossible," a familiar voice answered from behind her. "Or did you forget about your uncle's sword?"

Kaori spun around, her aqua eyes widening in surprise. "Kiyoshi…"

Out of one of the huts walked a very tall and broad shouldered male dog demon. A black mask covered a good portion of his handsome face. His ice blue eyes stopped her in her tracks with a glare. A burn scar ran down his neck and onto his shoulder on the side that he wore the mask on.

"Kaori, why are you here?" Kiyoshi demanded coldly, his own clan sword on his hip.

She tried to find words around the shock she felt. It had been so long. "I have come to take my father's place as leader of the Blue Lotus."

Kiyoshi's eyes narrowed. "You are too late. Your father left the clan to your uncle who then left it to me. I am the clan leader. So leave and know you will be killed if you return."

Kaori felt the dread building in her stomach. This wasn't what she had been expecting. "Kiyoshi, your people need food, shelter, work. I come with an offer from Lord Sesshomaru—''

Kiyoshi let out a barking laugh. "Lord Sesshomaru has decided he needs a clan after all? The answer is no."

"But you—''

"Enough, leave before I have Hiroshi show you out. I want nothing to do with that ungrateful bastard."

"We were all friends once."

"And what a mistake that proved to be," Kiyoshi spat furiously.

Kaori glared at him, her temper flaring, "Do not force my hand, Kiyoshi."

He closed the gap between them in three easy strides. "Do you think you can beat me? What have you been doing for the past two centuries while I have been training every day?"

Kaori held his gaze. "Kiyoshi, what made you this way? This is not the man I remember."

The dog demon laughed bitterly. "You don't deserve an answer to that. What will it be? A challenge to see who will lead the clan or are you going to leave, again?"

"You leave me no choice, I challenge you for leadership of the clan," she replied solemnly.

Kiyoshi smirked, it looking more like a sinister sneer because of the mask. "I was hoping you would say that." He backed up a few steps. "For the clan then."

"For the clan," Kaori said softly before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Kiyoshi quickly turned to his left and struck out with a side kick that took Kaori by surprise. She managed to block the damaging force of the kick, but it still knocked her back several feet.

"I know your scent, Kaori, and not even smoke can disguise that."

She switched tactics and came in at him from an angle, hoping to keep him off guard. He easily blocked her punches and kicks and returned just as many. Neither landed a solid hit.

"I'm impressed, Kaori, you are not as rusty as I thought you would be," Kiyoshi managed to secure her in a lock. He twisted her arm painfully. "Do you yield?"

Kaori relaxed, trying to ease the pain in her arm from the lock. "Hardly," she managed through clenched teeth. She braced herself for her next move, knowing she could easily end up with a dislocated shoulder. She reached around behind her with her free hand and hit two nerve points, one on his hip the other on the outside of his leg.

Kiyoshi growled as his leg muscles spasmed and became weak, his weight too much to hold on that side. He could keep his hold on the female or let her go and catch himself. Taking her down with him sounded more appealing than letting her loose, she was expecting him to let her go. In the end practicality won out and he released her arm.

Kaori quickly pinned him to the ground holding a dagger she had slid out of her sleeve to his jugular. "Do you yield?"

Kiyoshi closed his eyes. "Kill me, because I refuse to work for you or that arrogant bastard you work for."

Kaori plunged the dagger into the ground in front of his face. "That would be a waste of talent, and I don't kill my friends, even if they hate me." She let him up and turned to face the others. "Do the rest of you recognize me as your clan leader?"

There was some hushed whispering from the group gathered. She looked them over, noticing now how threadbare most of their clothing was. "Lord Sesshomaru has promised a good wage to each of you, plus a bonus for any dangerous mission you are assigned to. He will also provide food, water and the means to finish repairing the village. His own healers will be at our disposal."

Kiyoshi rubbed his sore arm. "If nothing else, Lord Sesshomaru is a man of his word."

The cat demon, Hiroshi, was the first to go down on bent knee. Several others followed.

A human female spoke up. "Can we have some time to think about it?"

Kaori nodded. "I will give you three days. If you are still here, then I will assume you will swear your fidelity to me and Lord Sesshomaru. I assume you all know that the punishment for betraying that is banishment or death, depending." She turned to Kiyoshi. "We need to talk."

"Follow me then." He led her into his small hut. Once inside he held his clan sword out to her. "This is yours now."

Kaori placed a hand on it and pushed it back to him. "Keep it, I need a good second and I can think of no one better qualified."

"I told you I would not work for you or him, and I meant it."

"Please, Kiyoshi, I need you. You know these people. They trust you. You can advise me and plan their training." She placed a hand over his on the scabbard.

A pained look crossed his face. He pulled away as if her touch burned. "I can't. I can't go through you leaving again once he decides he no longer needs you."

"That won't happen this time, I promise."

"I watched him hurt you. I watched him rip your heart out and crush it. And I felt mine break as you sailed away."

"But, you were with my sister, Naomi. How could I have broken your heart?"

"I know. You hero worshiped Sesshomaru so much I simply took what your sister offered me."

"But now?" Kaori asked.

Kiyoshi laughed bitterly. "We are back in the same position we were in before you left. I'm guessing this time Naomi stayed away."

"I'm not sure where my twin is."

Kiyoshi picked up a cup and poured water out of a gourd into it. "Why did you come back? I held out hope that you would return for decades, but that eventually turned sour."

"My parents' dying wish was to be returned here to rest. It took me forever to find a ship headed in this direction. Things are not going well in Europe right now."

He drained the cup and poured another. "Go back to your Lord and tell him he has a clan. I hold no illusions as to what our relationship is, especially now. I will think on your offer and give you an answer in three days like the others." He ran a hand through his wavy, shoulder length jet black hair.

Kaori reached out to place a hand on his upper arm. Kiyoshi jerked away.

"Go, I said," he hissed, turning away from her.

Kaori exited the hut, feeling strangely saddened by her encounter. Much to her surprise though, it looked like everyone was back to training. Perhaps most of them would stay. She walked over to Hiroshi. "You are a talented trainer, I'm glad you have decided to stay."

He smiled, fangs showing a bit. "Your offer is the best I have ever had; I'd be a fool to turn it down. So would the others. Feel confident that you will have a good sized clan. They are good people."

Kaori smiled, a bit forced. "I'm glad. I have obligations at the shiro, but I will return to hear their answer."

Hiroshi nodded as he turned to correct someone's stance. Kaori left the village with a last glance at the hut Kiyoshi occupied. Something had scarred more than his face and shoulder. She wondered if she would ever find out what.

#

Kagome snuck a look at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye before she loosed what seemed to be her thousandth arrow today. For someone with a ton of work to do he sure had wasted most of the day watching them. He never said a word, just watched.

"Kagome," The master at arms called out. "Your aim is improving, but you must pay more attention to your consistency."

Kagome blew her sweat soaked bangs out of her eyes. This was a lot harder than it looked, especially in the late summer heat. She had learned she was shooting all wrong today. Her buzz words for the day were anchor point. And don't forget to breathe. She glanced down at Rin who had steadily been improving with her little bow. She could now hit the target at twenty yards; she had started at five yards that morning.

Kagome had believed that it was ok that she could make the shots that really counted, but her new mentor insisted that every shot should count. Kagome knocked another arrow.

"Now, visualize the shot and breathe," Roiyaru instructed.

Kagome did so and released the arrow. It hit almost dead center. She smiled, happy with her progress, but something bothered her. "How will I remember all this in battle?"

Roiyaru smiled. "Once you practice enough, your body will just do it, without you having to think on it so much."

"Oh, muscle memory! I see." Kagome smiled brightly understanding what was going on. Kaori has said much the same thing about fighting the day before.

The older dog demon looked slightly confused by her statement. "As you see fit to call it."

"I believe it is tea time!" Katakai called bringing out a tray with tea and cups on it. "Nothing helps the stamina like a nice cup of my green tea." He poured a cup and handed it to Kagome.

She blew on the steaming cup wishing she had some ice for it. "Thank you, Toru."

He handed a cup to Rin as well. It mustn't look like he was favoring Kagome too much.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the new human servant. Most knew their place, but this one insisted on being trouble.

Roiyaru bowed at Sesshomaru. "If it pleases you, my Lord, I must see to the afternoon drills. The girls will be fine to practice on their own for a while."

Sesshomaru nodded his approval and the Master at Arms headed to the barracks.

Katakai smiled at Kagome. "If it wouldn't trouble you, I would be pleased if you would allow me to stay and watch you shoot. I am sure no other possesses the grace you do with a bow."

Kagome blushed slightly. "I don't know about grace, but you are welcome to stay."

Sesshomaru spoke up for the first time since he had arrived at the shooting field that morning. "Do you not have sufficient work to keep you occupied?"

Katakai allowed his smile to slip a bit. "I have some free time until it is time to prepare evening meal."

"Hn"

Katakai turned back to face Kagome. "Perhaps you could show me how to shoot a bow, it looks difficult."

He could feel Sesshomaru's eyes burning holes in his back with a glare as Kagome showed him how to properly hold the bow. He deliberately made mistakes that forced Kagome to touch his hands and arms to correct it.

Kagome shrugged to herself when she noticed Sesshomaru storm off. He was in some mood today and she really didn't want to deal with it. Besides, Toru was human, handsome and seemed to like her. For once it seemed she didn't have to question her observations.

Kaori slipped onto the shiro grounds around dusk, just in time for the evening meal. Her sadness from earlier had turned to irritation on the long walk home. She was irritated that Sesshomaru had dismissed her father, irritated her father had felt compelled to drag them all off to Spain, and irritated that Kiyoshi blamed it all on her. How was she to know he had feelings for her and not her twin sister? He never even hinted at it. Frustrated, she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed past the archery range. Three figures were outlined by the fading sunlight. She recognized Rin and Kagome's forms, but the third was unfamiliar. She slipped in closer to get a good look in the fading light. She was taken aback by what she saw. It was the creepy tea server from the tea house, and from the looks of it he was flirting quite heavily with Kagome who seemed to have forgotten Rin was even there.

Kaori padded her way silently into the shiro in search of Sesshomaru. Decorum was forgotten when he passed by the dark alcove she was hiding in; she grabbed his arm and yanked him in there with her, motioning franticly for him to stay quiet.

Sesshomaru glared at her hand on his upper arm. "I hope you have a very good reason for this, Kaori."

"What is that tea server doing here? The man is creepy to say the least. His interest in Kagome is alarming." Kaori blurted out. "How could you leave her alone with him?"

Sesshomaru peered at the flustered female in the dim light of the hallway. "They are both humans and obviously attracted to each other. It is not for me to say who she may keep company with."

Kaori released her hold on his arm and looked at him curiously. "Are you serious?" she asked noticing a slight bit of defeat in his voice. "There is something not right with that man, I can feel it."

Sesshomaru snapped at her, the harshness of his tone because he felt similarly about the servant. Not willing to admit jealousy, he turned it around on her. "Perhaps you should look at your own motivations. Because he is not paying attention to you, does not make him creepy as you put it. Your sister was always like that, any male not paying attention to her had to have something wrong with him."

Kaori shoved Sesshomaru up against the wall, surprising him with her outburst and strength. "Do not compare me to my sister," she hissed angrily at him. She turned to walk off. "And you have your clan. You will know more as to how many and their level of training in three days."

Sesshomaru straightened his haori as he watched her stalk off. Her assault on his person was out of character for her. He wondered what had happened with the clan to set her on edge like that. She was headed in the direction of the training ground where he hoped she was going to burn off some of the frustration that was easily seen in her posture. He would let what happened tonight go, knowing that his remark had been out of line.


	15. Chapter 15

Another wave of demonic energy crackled through the air, sending Kagome's aura to prickling along her skin. She had been trying to ignore it and sleep, but the energy kept getting stronger and more frequent. It was late and she was tired, but something was seriously wrong. Someone was on the verge of losing control and Kagome could feel it. This energy felt like nothing she had encountered before. Most of the time she could feel the evil or the intent of the demon wielding the power. This time it was laced with grief.

She watched as Sesshomaru's silhouette passed by her room again. It wasn't his aura, yet he seemed agitated by it or something else, she couldn't really tell. She had never seen him display such emotion before. All Kagome could figure was she had two demons on the verge of emotional collapse at the same time. She wondered if what she had learned in an introductory psych class would apply to demons.

With a sigh she got up and slipped a kimono over her pajamas and slipped on her shoes. This had to stop or she was going to go bonkers. A dark blue flash of demon energy flared up outside her window. It was coming from the training grounds. She had a feeling she knew who was responsible for the blue bursts of energy. Kaori had returned that evening but had avoided everyone. Sesshomaru had been distracted most of the day and seemed sullen at dinner. Kagome wondered if they had another fight that got out of hand. If so, she was prepared to play peace keeper. After all she had plenty of experience doing that with Inuyasha. She just hoped Kaori didn't fry her when she walked into the training area. There was an awful lot of energy flying about.

The heat of the day hadn't let up much after the sun had set and the humidity was stifling still. Kagome got to the training area and the silk of the kimono clung to her like a second skin. She was relieved to see the energy flare ups were less frequent as she approached.

The metallic smell of blood tainted the air of the training hall when she slid the door open. She knew if she could smell it, something was wrong. It wasn't strong, but it was enough to give her pause. What was she going to walk into?

Piles of splintered wood tinged with a bit of red were scattered around the room. Kaori stood over another thick stack of oak wood boards. Her dark brown hair had mostly come loose from the bun she kept it in when she trained. Kagome could see the blood dripping from numerous cuts and deep splinters on both of her hands. Kaori seemed to ignore the blood and the pain as she struck the stack of boards. Her strike was charged with her demonic energy. The power shattered the oak into kindling and a few of the wood shards embedded themselves in Kaori's bare arms. She ignored them and went to stack more boards.

"Kaori?" Kagome called out softly in an attempt to not startle the distraught demon.

She leaned forward on the boards, her head hung and her breathing ragged and hitched as if she was crying.

Kagome walked over to her, picking her way carefully around the shattered wood and placed a hand on Kaori's shoulder. She could see where blood had been wiped across her face and the tears had washed some of it away.

Kagome gently wrapped her arm around the distraught demon's shoulders and steered her away from the rubble. "Let's get you fixed up."

Kaori looked at Kagome with such deep grief in her aqua green eyes that the Miko felt her own heart break at the sight. "He hates me and there is nothing I can do about it."

Kagome led her back to her room where she had bandages and tweezers to get the splinters out. Kaori seemed almost catatonic for the entire walk.

She settled the injured woman down on her futon and dug out the tweezers from her first aid kit. Some of the splinters were big enough to be easily removed; others were next to impossible to see in the dim lantern light. Kaori didn't flinch or say anything as Kagome worked deftly to remove even the smallest bit of wood.

A light knock at the door broke the silence. "Come in," Kagome called.

Sesshomaru slid the door open a bit and looked in. "I smell blood, is everything under control?"

Kagome looked at Kaori who was still looking downcast. "I think the worst is over."

Sesshomaru nodded, his expression still looking strained.

Kagome knew this was going to be a long night. She still had a very stressed and stubborn dog demon to deal with.

"Kiyoshi was there," Kaori said suddenly, not looking up. "Did you know that when you sent me?" Her voice was very soft, no hint of accusation in it.

A look of surprise and then understanding passed over Sesshomaru's face very quickly. "No, I was not told what to expect."

Kagome poured a bit of witch-hazel on a clean gauze pad and dabbed it over Kaori's knuckles and arms. The wounds were not healing fast like most demons she had seen, but they seemed to have stopped bleeding.

Sesshomaru closed the door and headed in the direction of his library.

Kagome took a cloth and dampened it in the water from a basin and cleaned some of the blood off Kaori's face. She seemed to be more present than she had been earlier. The distant look in her eyes had faded some.

Kaori grabbed Kagome's wrist, stopping her from wiping any more blood off. "Thank you, but I can finish."

Kagome let her have the cloth and then hugged her impulsively. "Are you going to be alright?"

Kaori nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"In that case I need to figure out what is bothering Sesshomaru. He's been acting strange all day. He's been hovering."

Kaori smiled a bit. "He has? Good, maybe he's not as clueless as I thought."

"What do you mean?"

Kaori dipped the cloth back in the water and wrung it out. "I saw you with the man from the tea house earlier, just be careful, please."

Kagome blushed a smile on her lips. "Oh, Toru, he's harmless."

Kaori tried to match her smile, but it still was strained. "For your sake, I hope so."

Kagome turned to head out of her room. "Well, wish me luck, Sesshomaru needs to talk to someone, he just doesn't realize it."

"Good luck," Kaori offered, wondering how this talk was going to turn out. Sesshomaru wasn't one to share his thoughts or his deeply buried feelings with anyone.

#

Kagome hurried down the shadowy hallways to the library expecting the strange specter they had seen recently to jump out at her. The halls remained empty and quiet. She found the door to the library open with Sesshomaru standing in the open balcony door. His normally relaxed but aloof posture had been replaced with tension. He was absently rubbing his left shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Miko?"

"I came here to ask you that very question. You seem out of sorts today." Kagome stood next to him, looking out over the garden bathed in the light from a half moon.

"Hn," his golden eyes revealed nothing to her, they kept staring straight out at the garden.

"I'm a good listener if you need to talk," she offered.

Sesshomaru glanced over at her, his expression looking as if he was considering it. His gaze then fell to the journal on his desk. Everything he had always believed was turned on its head today by the words in that simple leather bound volume. Without thinking too hard on it, he took a chance he never would have before. "My mother died during child birth. From the time I was old enough to understand what that meant I have carried that guilt with me."

Kagome inhaled sharply. This was something she was not expecting. "Sesshomaru…"

He put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Please, let me continue before I change my mind."

Kagome nodded mutely, her eyes wide.

"That is the journal my father kept the year I was born. In it was the account of what happened with my aunt and my mother. My aunt was in love with and obsessed with my father. A child and wife were just petty obstacles in her way. She murdered the midwife before I was born and killed my mother during childbirth."

Kagome's mouth formed a silent 'o' as she listened. She nodded for him to continue.

Sesshomaru's eye shown in the moonlight, two golden orbs filled with confusion. "I have spent so long with that guilt that I do not know what to feel. My aunt is dead, by her own hand, the vengeance I want I cannot have."

Kagome slipped her small hand into his and gently squeezed it. "My father died when I was seven, my brother was barely a toddler. He was on his way to pick me up from a friend's house when there was a terrible accident. I blamed myself for it; after all, if I had been at home he wouldn't have had to go out that night. My mother spent months telling me the same thing, over and over. I couldn't blame myself for things I have no control over. That in order to honor his memory I had to live my life, love my family and keep him alive in my heart. I couldn't let the hate I felt eat me alive. What would you mother have wanted out of life for you?"

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding. "They wanted me to be a strong leader, that much was said in the pages before my birth."

Kagome looked up at him, smiling. "And you are, in your own way. Now you can let go of that guilt that has been with you for so long."

"..._and release the fear of letting people get close to you, my son," _the familiar voice of his mother whispered in his ear.

The words of his father echoed in his head. _"We are dog demons. Our strength lies not only in our person, but in the strength of our pack. One cannot exist without the other. We were never meant to be solitary creatures, we need someone to protect."_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let the uncertainty he had felt since reading his father's words that day melt away. He felt Kagome wrap her arms around him. He did not return the embrace, but touched his forehead to the top of her head and inhaled her scent deeply. He found comfort in her scent and discovered himself wishing she wouldn't pull away.

It was then a sharp pain shot through his left shoulder, knocking the wind from his lungs and taking him by surprise. He reached out for the door frame to steady himself.

Kagome looked up at him in concern. "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

"It is nothing I cannot handle." He drew in a deep breath and straightened up.

"It could be all this stress you have been putting yourself under the past few days causing the muscles in your shoulder to spasm," Kagome theorized.

"Stress?" Sesshomaru asked, unfamiliar with the word.

Kagome pointed to the map on his desk. "That's a war map and you sent Kaori off on some secret mission that sent her spiraling into and emotional mess. You have more than doubled the number of soldiers and we have had a spirit causing all sorts of fun. I'd say you need a vacation, but I get the feeling the timing isn't right."

"Hn. You are more observant than I gave you credit for."

"I am? I mean thank you."

A ghost of a smile passed across Sesshomaru's stoic features. "You need your rest. Your training will have to pick up its pace. I fear we have little time to perfect it in."

Kagome gave him a sour look. "Perfection is not something I'm good at."

"You possess great potential, Miko. You lack faith in your abilities."

"Great, we're back to Miko are we? What will it take to get you to call me Kagome?" She asked on her way out of the library.

"Good night, Kagome."

She smiled as she closed the door behind her. "Good night Sesshomaru."

#

Kagome hit the ground with a thud and a swirling cloud of dust. This was the fourth time in a row that Kaori had thrown her to the ground and about the umpteenth time she wished Toru would show up with her mid afternoon tea. He had made it somewhat of a tradition over the past three days to bring her tea a couple of times a day. Sometimes Kaori would let him stay for a bit, but she got the feeling today it wasn't going to happen.

Kaori offered Kagome a hand up. "Where is your head today, Kagome, because it's not in training?"

The miko winced at Kaori's tone. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Toru and tea and—"

Kaori held up a hand cutting her off. "We don't have the luxury of letting men get inside our heads right now. We have to get you to the point you can put chi behind your attacks. Thinking about Toru is not going to do that."

Kagome fell back into the ready stance Kaori had taught her. "I know. Ready."

The two circled each other for a moment when Kagome saw an opening. Kaori was distracted by something. Kagome punched at her, but somehow Kaori still managed to catch her fist while still looking into the distance.

"How?" Kagome asked, frustrated that she couldn't even let her mind wander a bit from the fight but Kaori was not even looking and still managed to catch the punch.

"I'll be back," Kaori said her voice trailing off in distraction.

Kagome turned around to see what had her mentor's attention and about fell over. She recognized the man as a dog demon, but he was taller than Sesshomaru and built more like a brick wall. Half his face was covered by a black mask and his dark blue eyes seemed even bluer against the black of his hair and mask. There was barely controlled anger boiling beneath his calm exterior. "So much for keeping men out of our heads," Kagome huffed to herself.

Toru seemed to materialize suddenly once Kaori had left. "Tea for my lovely Miko?"

Kagome felt the excited smile spread across her features. "Toru! I am so glad you are here. Kaori was just telling me to keep my head on training then walked off to talk to the linebacker over there."

"Linebacker?" Toru asked confused as he poured her a cup of tea.

"Never mind, it's what we call really solidly built men in my village." Kagome leaned against a tree enjoying the cool shade while she waited for her tea to cool a bit.

"I see." Katakai smirked inwardly as he took the Miko's small hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it. The blood was starting to affect her, he could feel it. Her thoughts trickled into his mind and they were of him. It was time for a test since the overly protective mentor was occupied. He pulled Kagome close to him, relishing the blush that spread across her cheeks. _Kiss me,_ he ordered mentally as he leaned in closer to her. Their lips were almost touching when a sharp pain shot through his shoulder and he was yanked violently away from Kagome and thrown to the ground with enough force that his teeth clacked together. Had he actually been human that might have hurt, but only his ego was injured at this point. Katakai looked up to see Sesshomaru towering over him, the look in his amber eyes calling for blood. The challenge almost made him break his cover, but the sweet price for his efforts was still attainable. So Katakai chose to look terrified.

"Sesshomaru! That was uncalled for!" Kagome yelled, losing her temper.

The demon lord shot her a look that could only be described as one of betrayal, her betrayal, before he turned his attention to the human at his feet. "Get back to the kitchen, if I see such inappropriate behavior again it will be your job and perhaps even your head."

Kaori and Kiyoshi hurried up to the confrontation just as the tea maker was scurrying to his feet and bowing profusely as he ran off to the kitchen.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Sesshomaru. "You have no right to scare him half out of his mind for…for…"

"You are a guest in my home and he is a servant, there are boundaries that will not be crossed." Sesshomaru snapped, perhaps a bit more severely than he had intended.

Kaori and Kiyoshi exchanged a look. Neither had ever heard Sesshomaru snap quite like that in the long time they had known him.

Kiyoshi sniffed the air, his nose wrinkling a bit. "What is that rancid smell?"

Sesshomaru's eyes never left Kagome's "That is the rancid brew the Miko seems so fond of these days. That inept tea maker prepares it for her."

Kagome felt tears prick at her eyes. She fought to keep her voice from trembling as she yelled back at Sesshomaru. "You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with! You're as bad as Inuyasha!"

Kiyoshi picked up the cup and sniffed it more closely. "Seriously, Kaori this is not normal." He pulled his head away from the cup in disgust.

"Perhaps then my half-brother had good reason to keep you under a watchful eye; you have no concept of propriety." Sesshomaru retaliated.

Kaori tor her attention from the tragedy happening before her eyes to the cup Kiyoshi was holding out to her. She sniffed it and shrugged. "Sorry, my nose isn't quite as good as yours, however…" She took the cup and sipped a small amount. As soon as the liquid hit her tongue a burning sensation caused her to spit out the drink. "This isn't good. Hey, you two, over here."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back, her control slipping. She wasn't sure why this bothered her so much. It was just so unfair of him to attack Toru like that.

Sesshomaru took his eyes off of Kagome's back and faced Kaori. "This better be good."

"I think he's been putting something in her tea."

Sesshomaru's entire expression changed. His stoic mask was suddenly back in place. "Can you prove it?"

"No," Kaori nodded in Kagome's direction. "But she can. I think it's demon blood."

Kagome turned her head slightly and spoke over her shoulder. "Toru would never do that, he likes me, but if it will get you two off my back about him, I'll prove it." She took the cup in her hand. "What do I need to do?"

"Just purify it. If something happens then he's been drugging you. If not he just makes a really bad cup of tea."

Kagome focused her spiritual powers; she felt it flow up her arm and into the cup. A black puff of smoke curled up and over the lip of the cup. Horrified, she dropped it. The tears she had been holding back started to escape slowly. "But, why?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen, poison dripping from his claws.

Kaori put a comforting arm around Kagome to steady the poor girl. She looked ready to collapse. "Kiyoshi, will you follow Sesshomaru, make sure he doesn't rip the guy's head off in front of the staff or Rin, the little human girl running around here."

He hesitated a moment, then nodded and headed off after Sesshomaru.

Kaori guided Kagome over to a pile of straw to lie down. "You need to purify yourself."

Kagome nodded, trembling slightly from finding out yet another guy she had been interested in had some sort of selfish motive involving her. "How do I do that?"

"Well, first you have to relax. Use the breathing exercises I taught you."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as she drew in a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"Good, now do that a couple more times. Visualize your power surrounding your feet."

As Kaori watched a soft pink glow enveloped the Miko's feet. Black curls of smoke formed for a split second then fizzled. Kaori frowned. Kagome's aura wasn't as strong as it should have been. It seemed to be doing the trick though. "Good, now slowly move it up your body."

Kagome took another breath and did what she was instructed to. She felt herself relaxing and her control returning. Little puffs of black smoke appeared occasionally as the energy moved up her body.

Kaori frowned as she watched the energy sputter and weaken periodically. The flow should have been smooth. Sesshomaru was not going to like this.

#

Katakai snarled to himself as he exited the kitchen. Playing the servant was getting old, but Kagome didn't have enough of his blood yet to give him full control. He was headed away from the kitchens the back way when he spotted the two dog demons headed his way. Sesshomaru's face was that of complete discipline. Katakai froze for a moment. That was not the expression he wanted to see on the demon lord. Something was wrong.

Suddenly, the fire in his veins felt as if it was turning on him. He gasped and stumbled. The connection to the Miko, she was purifying herself and it was trying to purify him in return. With two powerful dog demons headed his way, he was out matched with Kagome's powers trying to purify him from the inside out. They spotted him and took off in a mind blindingly fast sprint at him. With no other choice, Katakai dropped his human guise and took off, allowing Sesshomaru a glimpse of who he was to face soon enough.

"See me for who I am, dog lord." Katakai sneered as he flew off. "I am Katakai, demon of the Shikon jewel and Kagome _will_ be mine."

Sesshomaru stopped as this new threat took off at a speed that he couldn't begin to match. "So, the new enemy show's his face."

Kiyoshi shook his head in disbelief. "You always did have a knack for trouble, Lord Sesshomaru. It's good some things never change or I would still be taking mercenary work."

Sesshomaru cast a sideways look at the one dog demon whose advice was always straight to the point, regardless of whose feet he might step on. "Hn."

Kiyoshi stopped in front of Sesshomaru, forcing him to stop momentarily. "Let's not screw things up with Kaori this time, ok?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him. "I have no interest in Kaori now, nor did I two centuries ago. It was your foolish insistence to be close to at least one of the twins that prevented her from telling you the truth."

"I'm talking about you bringing her back into your pack like you did before and then driving her off. You hurt her again like that and we will have more than words about it this time."

"Your threats are meaningless. You could never hope to defeat me. It was my father, not I who brought her family in as pack. It was her perception of her importance that hurt her."

"She called you friend."

"That was her mistake."

"Obviously, and I fear she is making it again."

Sesshomaru did not reply, only started walking back to where he had left the girls. Before, his accusation would have been only words to him that meant nothing. This time they bothered him. "You are coming dangerously close to crossing that line again, Kiyoshi. Will I have to scar the other half of your face this time?"

"No, my Lord, you will hardly know I'm here."

Sesshomaru struck out, his hand wrapping around the bigger demon's throat pinning him to a tree. "Your opinions on tactics are welcome, but your critique of my failings as a friend is not. Is that clear?"

Ice cold blue eyes met heated amber eyes "Crystal."

Sesshomaru let him drop to the ground and continued to the training ground. Kiyoshi had hit a sore spot. He had gotten too close to the girls and his actions were causing them emotional distress. He was just glad Rin had been off with Jaken picking flowers during this. He couldn't imagine how she would have felt watching the two adults she looked up two the most rip into each other like he and Kagome had. The core of that issue was gone now and it left him wondering what would happen when he got to the training ground.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome stared at the shattered remains of the black tea cup on the ground. She was sitting up, her head feeling clearer than it had in days. Her elbows rested on her knees, her head rested on her palms and her brow was drawn together in frustration.

"I should have been able to tell something was wrong with my tea. It was demon blood and I'm a Miko."

Kaori stopped her pacing and looked at the upset Miko for a second, then went back to her pacing. "I've been trying to figure that out myself."

"Maybe Inuyasha's right, maybe my powers are a joke."

Kaori sat down next to her. "Well, that's part of your problem there. You have to believe in your abilities and yourself. From watching you, I have gathered that you have never been trained in energy work. Your powers are a lot like a muscle. The more you use them, the stronger they get."

"But the blood…"

"I think he was using so little over a long period that you weren't able to detect it. At least until it reached a critical point. I'm just glad it didn't reach that point. You were very taken by him and I think that's what he intended. For what means, I don't want to know."

"You were able to taste it. It tasted like tea to me."

"Actually, it stung my tongue; I didn't actually taste it, which makes me wonder what type of demon blood it was. It should have tasted like, well, blood."

"All I know is I couldn't stop thinking about him and the tea. I was obsessed."

Kaori frowned. "I have heard of demon's blood being used in rare cases to control a person. He could have been making you think the tea was fine, suppressing your powers that way, but he would have had be a demon, it would have to be his blood."

Both girls looked up as Sesshomaru and Kiyoshi entered the grounds. Kagome quickly turned her gaze away from Sesshomaru and to the ground, uncertainty clinging to her.

Kaori stood up. "Kiyoshi, you and I need to finish with the contract before we present it to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kiyoshi nodded curtly and followed Kaori back to the shiro, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment before he spoke, unsure of what to say. "How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed, confused, frustrated, take your pick." She kicked a small rock away still not looking up at him.

Sesshomaru watched her wondering how much he should tell her right now. Kiyoshi was probably filling Kaori in at this moment and it would not be wise to keep it from Kagome. After all, she was the Shikon Miko.

"Toru was not a human." Sesshomaru started.

"Figures," Kagome mumbled.

"He claimed to be Katakai of the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome's head snapped up. "What?"

"I believe him to be the reason for Naraku's death. He was able to fool all of us with his disguise. He looked and smelled human."

"And there was no aura."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "It is possible for the strongest of demons to be able to manipulate all of those things."

"So if he was trapped in the jewel all these years and the jewel was part of me, maybe I didn't realize he was putting the blood in my tea because I was already use to his energy."

Sesshomaru held out his hand to Kagome to help her to her feet. She accepted, her gaze still not meeting his eyes. He tilted her chin up so she was looking at his face. "I regret the things I said to you earlier today. I should have listened to Kaori's warning, but I let my own pride get in the way."

"And I'm—"

He placed a finger to her lips to cut her off before she could continue. "You have no reason to apologize."

Kagome offered him a small smile in return. "How is it Kaori was the only one who thought he was up to no good?"

"Her species is, unique. They have limited empathic abilities. She could probably feel his deception on some level."

The sound of gravel crunching behind them caused them to start a bit and realize how close together they were standing.

Kagome looked over at the new comer. It was one of the perimeter guards.

Sesshomaru regarded the other demon coolly. "Is there a problem, guard?"

"No, my Lord. A message arrived for the Miko, Kagome."

Sesshomaru accepted the letter and dismissed the guard back to his post. "Seems your friends wish to keep in contact with you."

Kagome's face lit up at the prospect of hearing from Sango, or maybe it was Shippo this time. She held out her hand for the letter.

Sesshomaru thought about teasing her with it again, but the girl wasn't in her usual short skirted outfit. He did however sniff it to make sure it was from her friends. He was not going to take her safety for granted with that demon threatening her. It carried the scent of her demon slayer friend and apples. He handed it over. "It is safe, your friend's scent and apples is all I detect on it."

Kagome broke the seal on the letter eagerly and scanned the note quickly, then frowned. She reread it slowly this time. Something was wrong. The letter was too formal and didn't sound like Sango at all.

Sesshomaru watched her face change expression. "Is something wrong in the village?"

"Not according to what Sango wrote, but her words sound almost forced. It's like she's trying to tell me something else."

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru stepped away from Kagome. "I have matters to take care of with Kaori and her new clan. Find Rin and Jaken. Take the rest of the day off and rest."

Kagome nodded distractedly the note still bothering her. She headed off to find the others knowing Rin would provide a much needed distraction.

Sesshomaru watched her as she walked off. His instincts told him this was just the beginning of things. With a war brewing on his boarders and another powerful demon after the Miko his world just got a lot more complicated.

#

Kaori and Kiyoshi sat in silence in the library waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive. The contract needed only to be signed and then everything would be official. Kiyoshi would head back to the clan and Kaori would remain at the shiro as one of Sesshomaru's advisors and Kagome's trainer. Any meetings between her and Kiyoshi would be about the clan and what Sesshomaru needed of them at any given time. Strictly business.

Kaori stared at the contract. She was in the position her father had trained her for all those years ago. It still felt hallow, Kiyoshi had done all the work. She had swooped in and taken it from him. No wonder he sat in silence, not even looking at her.

Sesshomaru walked in noting the strained atmosphere in his library. As far as reunions go this one seemed to be destined to end badly, but it was not his problem to solve. The contract on his desk was the extent of his involvement. He didn't say a word as he sat down to review the terms. It was almost an exact replica of the one his father had drawn up before with the clan. The wages requested seemed a tad high, but nothing he couldn't manage. After today, he didn't feel like squabbling over something as petty as money. He flipped the contract to face the two sitting at the other side of his desk. "These terms are acceptable."

Kaori looked somewhat surprised as she signed the contract. Kiyoshi's expression held no hint of what he was thinking as he signed it. Sesshomaru signed it and placed the family seal next to his name. It was done.

"I will need a dozen or so of your most skilled infiltration specialists. Lords that have been allies for centuries have started to amass an army to march against me. I need to know what to expect."

Kiyoshi nodded. "I will have them ready to head out in the morning." He stood to leave. "Are there any special instructions you would like me to give them?"

"I want an initial report as soon as they are able to do so without stirring suspicion." Sesshomaru handed him a folded paper. "This has the information on where I need them to go. Dismissed."

Kiyoshi nodded again and left the room. Kaori still sat in front of the desk.

"You may leave as well, Kaori."

The demoness chewed on her lower lip trying to figure out what to say. "We have a problem."

Sesshomaru wanted to groan at her statement, but he kept his composure intact. "Explain."

Kaori leaned forward, her eyebrows drawn together in thought. "It's Kagome. Something is blocking her from her powers. Part of it is a lack of confidence, but there is a physical block as well."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, wishing for a bit of good news today. "Do you know what this block is?"

"Honestly, it could be anything from a curse to one or more chakras being blocked. I'm not an expert on these things."

"Yet you were able to tell she is blocked?"

"When she was purifying herself today, her aura was weak. If her confidence in herself is low enough she could be doing this to herself."

"What do we need to do?"

"We start ruling things out, starting with the chakras, for that we need a monk."

"She has traveled with one in the past. Perhaps it is time her friends joined her here."

"This may be a bit out of line, but wouldn't that include you half-brother? He sounds as if he could be the root of her confidence issues."

"It may be best if she confronts him. With support, she would be able to do so."

"Your support as well or just mine?"

Sesshomaru paused. "Mine as well."

Kaori smiled. "I think that will do her more good than you know."

"Over stepping."

"Sorry," Kaori replied still smiling. "Do we tell her?"

"We will not be telling her," Sesshomaru paused again. "You will. I fear I may be too harsh yet."

"She will have to hear some encouragement from you, or she will not believe you support her."

"You ask for a lot."

"She needs it; she has to be able to protect herself. I know you Sesshomaru. As hard as it seems, you can make a difference."

Sesshomaru regarded her curiously for a moment. "You have always had such faith in me, why is that?"

Kaori smiled again. "You may be able to hide from the world behind a mask of indifference, but I can feel the truth of who you are. Kagome sees it too, as does Rin." She stood up and turned to exit. "I will talk to her tonight."

"Some advice for my advisor, talk to him."

Kaori stopped, her head dropping slightly. "Over stepping," she replied softly before walking out.

Sesshomaru watched her leave the library. Pride, it was the vice of every demon it seemed. He rolled up the contract and placed it in with other important documents. He traced the kanji on the front of his father's journal with one clawed finger then picked it up and put it away. Pride had even prevented his father from telling him the truth of his mother's death. He headed to the dining hall for the evening meal. He just hoped he could overcome his pride, for Kagome's sake.

#

Kagome had read and reread the letter multiple times, she almost had it memorized. She was determined to ask Sesshomaru to let her go back to the village for a day to make sure things were alright. The note seemed to be nothing more than words to fill up the front and back of a paper. It felt forced, formal.

A knock at her door caused her to jump a bit. She closed her blue eyes and took a deep breath. "Come in," she called out.

Kaori slid the door open and stepped in the dimly lit room. "Can we talk?"

Kagome tried to smile as brightly as she could, given the circumstances. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Kaori sat on the floor across from Kagome. "Sesshomaru and I were talking and we believe it would do you good to invite your friends to stay here for a while."

A huge smile broke out across Kagome's face. "Really?" She paused a moment. "Even Inuyasha?"

"Him too." Kaori looked as if she was struggling to find her next words. "Something has your powers blocked; you are only able to access a fraction of what you are capable of. It is important that you not let Inuyasha put you down."

"So I'm not just weak? Something is wrong with me?" Kagome frowned. "Things keep getting worse."

"This is a good thing, Kagome. Once we figure out the physical reason behind your block we can remove it and you can train your powers. There is nothing weak about you."

Kagome sighed and looked down at the note Sango had sent her. "I keep expecting Sesshomaru to send me off because I'm not getting stronger."

"He understands what is going on and has faith that you will overcome this. If he didn't, he wouldn't bother having you here. We both know this."

Kagome smiled half-heartedly. "What do you think about my progress, really?"

"You are picking things up very quickly, and this does take time. We have worked on stuff all of a week and you are doing things most advanced students take years to master."

"I'm just glad Sesshomaru is going to let my friends visit. I'm worried about them and I know he wouldn't let me go back, not after today."

Kaori raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

Kagome sighed and handed the other woman the letter. "It doesn't sound like Sango at all. It's too formal, stiff."

Kaori scanned the letter. "She sure likes her apples. I can see your concern; it sounds like she is obsessed with them."

"I know she has never in the years that I have known her talked about anything like that. Sesshomaru even said the letter smelled of apples."

"Wait, smelled like apples too?" Kaori sniffed the letter all she could smell was ink. "Was there another paper it was wrapped in?"

Kagome reached over to her left and grabbed the second sheet of paper. "I'm guessing this was because she wrote on both sides of the first one, you know for privacy."

Kaori took the second paper and sniffed it. She detected the faint smell of apples. "Bring the candle closer."

Kagome watched the demoness as she held the second paper close enough to the flame for the heat to barely reach it. Slowly dark splotches appeared and then whole words. The miko blinked in surprise. "Invisible ink!"

"Obviously there is something going on she didn't want anyone to find out about." Kaori handed the note to Kagome to read.

Kagome frowned as she read the paper. "No, not again." She looked about ready to cry.

Concerned, Kaori put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Sango thinks Miroku has a part of the Shikon jewel in his hand. She says it glows black, like its tainted. She's worried that's why he's alive, just like what happened to her brother. We lost him once, we can't lose him again." Kagome's hand trembled. "What are we going to do?"

"What you have to do, purify the jewel, and if it is keeping him alive, release his spirit so it may find peace."

Tears started to slip down her cheeks. "I don't know if I can do that. Poor Sango, she lost her brother this way and then to lose Miroku twice, I don't think she can handle it."

"We have to be careful. There is a powerful demon out there claiming to be part of the Shikon jewel, this could be another of his tricks."

"Why can't something go right for once? We are good people and life just keeps beating us down. When do we get a break?" Frustrated, Kagome tossed the letter on the futon and laid back, staring up at the celling.

Kaori didn't answer. She had no answer for the question that plagued most people. "We need a plan for when they get here. We were hoping your monk friend would be able to tell if your chakras were blocked, but now we can't trust him."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Unfortunately we have to get a reply to her quickly. This demon has left us little choice."

Kagome sat up grudgingly. "I'll write her and tell her they can come and visit. What should I say about the secret message?"

"Just let her know how much you love apples too and you will work on having some by the time they arrive. If she was using the apple reference as some sort of code to let you know to look for something else that should give her enough information to know you got the message."

"I never would have thought to look for invisible ink. I would have missed it and we would be blindly welcoming a potential enemy into the shiro again. I am so useless."

"Kagome," Kaori started firmly. "You are not useless. The only reason I knew what to look for is I have been trained to use things like that. It's not something everyone knows or it would be useless for trading secrets back and forth."

"I guess. I just don't know if I'm going to be able to shoot Miroku with a purifying arrow. I'd have to aim for his hand and that's a hard target."

Kaori took a deep breath. "There is another way."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"Well, he trusts you enough to let you close. You could grab his hand and purify the jewel piece by physical contact." Kaori fidgeted a bit. "But you would have to be sneaky about it. It's likely he may try to keep that hand away from you. You would have to trick him."

"I'm not good at tricking people." Kagome looked down cast. "This is sounding harder and harder. Can't you just wrestle him to the ground?"

"On the off chance that he's just possessed by the jewel a sneak attack would keep it from harming him."

"I hadn't even though about that. His wind tunnel left a scar, that's where she said she saw the light. Maybe it happened after the curse broke." Kagome looked hopeful. "Maybe he's really alive after all!"

"There is only one way to find out." Kaori offered.

Kagome hugged the other woman impulsively, the prospect of being able to save her friend lifting her spirits. "I can do this, I know I can."

Kaori smiled and hugged her back. "That's exactly the way you need to be thinking."

#

Kiyoshi watched the girls sparing on the open field with a slight frown on his scarred features. Kaori was pushing the other girl to the limits of what was practical with one so green. Sesshomaru walked up and stood by his side, also watching the sparing match.

"Is it wise to rush her training in this way? Perhaps she would benefit more from time spent with the clan training?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Her training must progress swiftly. She is the Shikon Miko and has little time to learn what she needs to know." The demon lord looked at the other man out of the corner of his eye to gage his reaction to this information.

Kiyoshi looked a bit taken back. "She should have been trained since she was a young girl for this. What happened?"

Sesshomaru shrugged slightly. "It is unclear, but she only realized her path recently."

"I sent the letter she wrote with my swiftest messenger, it should reach the village in the morning." Kiyoshi turned his head back to the fight when a flare of purifying energy caught his attention. "I hope Kaori knows what she is doing trying to train a Miko to use her powers."

Sesshomaru shrugged once more. "She has studied more about the flow of energy and its uses than anyone I know. It has made her very efficient at martial combat."

They watched as Kaori send her own energy filled attack at Kagome. The miko swiftly brought her hand up in a defensive motion and blocked the attack. A small smile of approval made its way to Sesshomaru's lips.

"I wish you to stay at the shiro for a while once the Miko's friends arrive, in case there are issues with the Monk. You may bring the advanced students to train here if you wish or leave them with a trainer at the clan's holding." Sesshomaru turned to face Kiyoshi. "They may stay in the barracks and there is a small dwelling nearby that you may use as your personal quarters."

Kiyoshi's blue eyes narrowed at the request, but he did not argue. He did, however, wonder at the motivation behind such a request. It was not unheard of for the senior members of the clan to be stationed on the shiro grounds for added security. "As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru."

#

Koga huffed as he entered the human village. It had been months since he had seen Kagome and he wished to see her. As much as he hated villages he was willing to put up with it for even a glimpse of the human girl who held a special place in his heart.

He spotted Inuyasha sitting in the high branches of an old tree, his eyes half closed in the morning light. "Hey, mutt-face, where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha opened one eye and regarded the wolf demon with mild hostility. "She left with Sesshomaru. Something about learning to fight. I blame Sango, but no one listens to me."

Koga looked at the hut that the group usually stayed in. There was an elderly Miko in there, probably harmless, but he was a cautious wolf demon and didn't want to get singed.

Just as he decided to at least knock on the door, the demon hunter in question walked out a huge smile on her face. "Inuyasha, get ready to go, Kagome has invited us to come visit her."

Shippo was bouncing around as fast as his tiny legs would let him in excitement. "I have missed her so much!"

Inuyasha opened both eyes and swung down out of the tree. "What are we waiting for?"

Koga stepped in front of the hanyou, his arms crossed. "I'm going too, after all she is my woman, I need to make sure that arrogant brother of yours is treating her right."

Sango rolled her eyes knowing that this would make for an interesting trip. If she was lucky, she wouldn't have to gag both of them.

"She is not your woman, wolf- pup, so go away," Inuyasha growled.

Sango grabbed the bow Kikiyo had left for Kagome, and noted the way Miroku cringed almost imperceptibly when it came close to him. At least Inuyasha hadn't made a fuss about the bow.

The two demons glared at each other, neither giving an inch. Sango sighed and waved the letter. "Kagome said all of her friends are welcome that would include Koga."

Koga smiled triumphantly and Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh, you better not slow us down."

"Even without the shards I'm still faster than you."

Sango, Shippo and Miroku loaded up onto Kirara's back, ignoring the two squabbling demons. She directed Kirara in the direction Kagome had supplied in the letter, leaving them behind.

Koga was the first to notice the other's departure; he quickly corrected this by taking off in a puff of dirt after them.

Inuyasha followed quickly after realizing Sango hadn't told him which way they were headed. If it wasn't for the fact he would be able to see Kagome again, his encounter with Koga would have put him in a sour mood for the day. As it was, he was looking forward to seeing her again. Maybe he could patch things up between them. He knew Kagome would forgive him, she always did. With Kikiyo gone his attention wouldn't be divided, he wouldn't be caught between the past and the now. Maybe there was hope for them after all.


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru closed the journal he had been reading when the light he was using flickered and went out. He hadn't been paying attention to the candle as he read his father's musings. Every detail of his own child hood had been meticulously written down by his father. He had forgotten that he had been the sole center of the universe for his father until he met Inuyasha's mother. Somehow that human princess had caught his father's attention unlike so many demons of noble birth his father could have chosen. Unfortunately, he understood his father's reluctance to choose any of the females who tried to court him. They were power hungry and thought only of their own gain. He was not about to put his eldest son in harm's way. They would have wanted their own child to be heir, not the first born of his dead wife. It wouldn't have been the first time something like that would have happened, or the last. Noble demon houses were ruthless in their desire for power. This is why it struck him as odd the three other cardinal houses had united against him. If by some miniscule chance he was defeated, there would be more fighting about who got his lands. This had the makings of a blood bath that would cover the whole of Japan.

He watched the tendril of smoke from the gutted candle fade into nothingness. It wasn't the loss of his lands he feared, but the loss of his pack. This was something new to him. He had never desired one, yet in his travels had acquired one. It had stirred instincts in him he though himself well beyond, and it was what was keeping him up that night. The shiro was silent; the servants' chores had been finished hours ago. He had stationed extra guards after the incident with the strange demon earlier. He didn't want any more surprises. The ease which the demon had infiltrated his home had him on edge. He didn't need as much sleep, so staying awake for a few days would cause him no issues. Trying to keep his mind occupied during the quiet times was going to prove to be a challenge.

The spirit who had been causing so many issues had gone silent after he had found out the truth about his mother's death. Perhaps she was at rest now that he knew the truth or maybe she was just still for now.

Sesshomaru stood up, needing to move around. He found himself headed in the direction of the girls' rooms. The hallway was silent and dark, but even with little light, he knew his way around the shiro.

Rin's room was the first he approached; silently he slipped inside to check on the young girl. She had grown so much since he had started traveling with her. She showed courage that most humans lacked. She did not seem to miss having other humans around her. Kagome was the only other human the girl seemed to be comfortable around. It made him wonder what had happened to her before the wolf demon attack on her village. Sesshomaru reached for the blanket she had kicked down around her knees in her sleep and pulled it up to her shoulders. Mindful of his claws, he smoothed her sleep rumpled hair before he left the room.

Kaori's room was next, a dim light could be seen through the shoji door. Apparently he was not the only one who couldn't sleep. He silently slid the door open a crack to see what it was she occupied herself with. She sat with her legs crossed and her back stick straight in the middle of her futon meditating. At least she wasn't turning all of the practice boards into kindling tonight, but it was still early and meditation only kept one's mind tranquil for so long. The door to her room slid shut silently.

Sesshomaru hesitated before he decided to slide Kagome's door open. It was one thing with Rin, she was a child, Kagome was an adult. He had even justified looking in on Kaori because she had been restless since she got back from taking over the clan. The same logic could be used for Kagome; she had a very traumatic day not too long ago. It was his duty to make sure she was safe. And with that, he slid the door open and stepped in.

Kagome was sleeping on her side, her back to the door, curled up. It had been uncomfortably warm when she had gone to sleep, but the last few days of summer were here and the nights cooled quickly. She was shivering slightly. Sesshomaru found her blanket and put it over her. The miko sighed contentedly in her sleep as the shivers subsided.

Being near her and knowing she was safe eased his mind somewhat. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her that soothed him. He gently moved a stray lock of ebon hair that had fallen across her face. His brother had been a fool to let this rare human slip between his fingers for a lifeless husk.

She was sleeping on the far side of the futon, leaving plenty of room for another to slip in next to her; the thought tickled his mind for a second before he pushed it away. She was a human, he reminded himself, although worthy of his protection, she was not worthy of his affections.

Why then was it so hard to tear himself away from her side and slink back to the lonely, empty room that awaited him?

#

Kagome rubbed her hands together nervously as she tried to make the holding out of her hands seem as natural as she could. The look on her face kept betraying the ease of the motion. She had only one shot at helping Miroku before the advantage of surprise was gone.

"Kagome, relax and smile when you reach for his hands. You look like you are trying to too hard." Kaori squeezed her hands in encouragement.

"They are less than hour away and I feel like my butterflies have butterflies." She straightened her short green skirt for what seemed like the hundredth time. "What happens if I mess this up?"

Kaori shrugged. "We improvise. At that point I may have to tackle him while you get his hand. Either way, it gets done."

Kagome sat down on the bench, her worried expression not letting up. "There are so many things that could go wrong."

"Don't focus on those, just keep going over what we have been practicing. Make it go as smooth as possible in your mind so your body knows what to do."

The miko nodded. "I still can't feel the jewel. I would think they were close enough by now that I could."

"If this is one of that demon's tricks then it's possible that he has blocked you from sensing it somehow."

Kagome nodded, willing time to go faster so she could get this over with before she lost her nerve.

After a while a large shadow blocked the sun causing Kagome to start a bit. She was still getting use to the fact that someone as large as Kiyoshi could move without a noise. The huge dog demon scared her a little; he always seemed to have a scowl on his face and hardly said anything. Then there was that black mask and the scars. She had thought about asking him about it, but figured it was safer to let it be.

"They have crossed onto the shiro's grounds." He placed a large hand on Kagome's shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "You have trained for this moment and nothing can stop you."

Kagome nodded, noting that his blue eyes were stern, but not mocking like she had seen some demons regard her. "I can do this."

Together, they headed down the path to meet with her friends. The moment she spotted their forms headed her direction, all her trepidation seemed to vanish. She took off down the path at a sprint. Shippo was the first to greet her, practically flying off Sango's back into her waiting arms.

"Kagome!" The little fox kit squealed happily.

Sango was the next to greet her, the two women hugged each other tightly, both smiling brightly.

Kagome turned to face Miroku, her stomach doing a flip flop. She still couldn't feel the jewel and he looked perfectly normal. If nothing was wrong with him, her powers would just trickle over him doing nothing. If something possessed him however… She held out her hands to him and smiled, just as she had practiced.

The moment her skin touched the scar on his hand her power responded of its own accord, the shock wave from it sending the two reeling away from each other with a blinding flash of pink light.

Kagome was thrown back into Kaori and Kiyoshi while Miroku ended up in a tangled heap on top of Inuyasha.

Kaori helped the stunned miko to her feet and guided her to the unconscious monk and the sputtering hanyou.

Kagome's hand glowed pink as she reached for Miroku's scarred hand. She could see the jewel now, it was almost purified. Clasping his hand in hers, she attempted to finish purifying it. Stubbornly, the jewel resisted her powers, but she was able to pull it out of his hand.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha demanded as he scrambled to his feet, the proximity of Kagome's powers setting his hair on end.

Koga tried to get closer, only to be blocked by Kiyoshi. "Out of my way, dog breath, that's my woman and I want to make sure she's alright!"

Kiyoshi glared at the wolf demon. "Until Lord Sesshomaru gives the ok, you are not allowed near the Miko."

"Why the hell not?" Koga demanded, looking around the other demon to get a look at Kagome.

"You are not one of the members of the party we were told to expect."

Inuyasha snickered at the frustrated wolf demon.

Sango fell to her knees, taking Miroku's head into her lap. Tears of relief streaked her face. He was breathing and the jewel had been removed. She just hoped he woke up soon.

Kagome sat back on her heels regarding the quarter of the gem in her hand. One tiny spec of impurity remained and she couldn't get her powers to touch it. It almost seemed alive. The blood that covered it from the wound in Miroku's hand slowly was absorbed. Kagome had never seen the jewel do that before. The dark spot in the crystal seemed to get a bit bigger. The Miko responded with another wave of her pure energy.

Kaori kneeled next to her, smiling. "You did it."

Shippo perched on her shoulder now that her powers had calmed down. "Wow, Kagome. Where's the rest of it?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know Shippo."

Kaori offered her a small leather pouch tied to a leather strap to put the jewel in. "It's not much, but the leather will hold it for now."

Kagome accepted the pouch, placing the Shikon piece in it and slipping it around her neck. She was worried about the speck in it, but decided not to say anything about it till she had time to think it over and maybe purify it. Right now she needed to attend to the wound in Miroku's palm.

Inuyasha looked over the scattered group with barely contained annoyance. "Would someone like to tell me what is going on here? I thought the jewel was whole, what's Miroku doing with a chunk of it in his hand?"

Sango ignored the irritated hanyou, still smoothing Miroku's hair, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Kagome smiled a bit at Inuyasha. "Hi to you too."

Inuyasha offered his friend a hand up. "Hi. Now would you tell me what's going on?"

Kagome brushed the stray bits of dried grass off her skirt and legs. "Well, near as we can tell Miroku ended up with a piece of the Shikon jewel in his hand somewhere between the wind tunnel closing and him wandering back into the village."

Koga was still trying to get around the large dog demon that seemed intent on blocking Kagome from his view as well. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Koga. Thank you for asking." She put a hand on Kiyoshi's lower arm. "It's ok, he's a friend of mine too, and I just didn't know he was going to be here."

Kiyoshi glanced questioningly at Kaori who nodded her head once. She couldn't detect any deceit from the wolf demon. "We should get your friend to the infirmary."

Sango cast a worried look at Miroku as Inuyasha picked him up. He was breathing and she had found a pulse, but his eyes remained closed.

Koga rushed up to Kagome and took both of her hands in his pulling her close. "It's good to see you, Kagome. I have missed you."

Kagome blushed and tried to politely remove her hands from Koga's firm grasp. "It's nice to see you too, but I really need to show Inuyasha where to take Miroku."

The wolf prince leaned forward to kiss Kagome on the cheek, only to find she had pulled away from him. Koga cast a half smile at Kagome. She played hard to get well and he enjoyed the chase.

Kagome took the lead down the path to the infirmary, leaving Kaori and Kiyoshi to hang back a ways.

"The wolf is trying to invoke courting rights on the Miko," Kiyoshi said in hushed tones.

Kaori raised an eyebrow. "That's not good."

"He may even be determined to take mating rights with her. He seems very possessive of her."

"What have Kagome's actions said about her feelings for the wolf?"

Kiyoshi shook his head. "I couldn't tell. She is too polite to outright deny him."

Kaori sighed. "Of course, she doesn't want to hurt his feelings, but she's not doing herself any favors if she's not interested. So who gets to tell Sesshomaru about this?"

"What is it you need to tell this Sesshomaru?"

Kaori looked over at Kiyoshi who only smirked and bowed slightly at her. "I have a guard rotation to set up." He bowed again at Sesshomaru. "My Lord." He took off to where his men were training.

Kaori took a deep breath and smiled at Sesshomaru, attempting to by a bit of time. "The Shikon piece is safely in Kagome's possession."

"I see, is there something else?" Sesshomaru locked his amber eyes on her.

"A wolf demon named Koga arrived with her friends. He seems intent on making Kagome his mate."

A flicker of annoyance crossed Sesshomaru's features. "Does he?"

"I don't think Kagome understands what is going on," Kaori explained.

"Hn" The stoic demon watched the group in front of him with slight detachment. "It is her choice." He turned sharply on his heel and headed away from the group.

Kaori sighed with frustration. This was going to be a very interesting visit and not in a good way.

#

Kagome and Sango sat on either side of the futon Miroku was resting on. His hand had been cleaned and stitched up; he had yet to wake up.

Inuyasha and Koga were across the room waiting just like the girls. One of the servants had taken Shippo to go play in a field with Rin. A heavy silence hung over the small room.

Sango reached across Miroku for Kagome's hand. "Thank you," she smiled her brow still drawn together with worry.

Kagome squeezed her hand reassuringly. "He'll wake up, he just needs time."

"Oh!" Sango slipped the bow she had slung over her shoulder off. "Kikiyo left you her bow." The hunter offered her friend the dark red bow.

A surprised look crossed Kagome's face. "She did?" The Miko accepted the bow. A second after her fingers closed around the wood, a black shot of electricity arced from the pouch to her hand. Kagome hissed in pain, almost dropping the bow. "What the…?" She quickly put a small barrier around the pouch to prevent any more electrical arcs.

Sango's eyes widened a bit. "That explains why he wanted to destroy the bow. If you purified it, why would it still react to the bow?"

Kagome fidgeted with the wrappings on the bow. "I couldn't purify it all the way. It feels like something is living in there. Whatever it is, my powers can't touch it."

Inuyasha looked as if he was going to say something, and then thought better of it. After all, he was here to convince Kagome that they could work things out. Comparing her to Kikiyo was not going to do it.

Miroku's eyes slowly opened with several blinks as he adjusted to the light. He was free of the mental cage that demon had trapped him in. The first thing he saw clearly was Sango's beautiful smiling face. He tried to lift his hand to touch her, but his body was sluggish still. He settled for smiling at her.

Sango took his uninjured hand and pressed it to her cheek when she saw his eyes open. She struggled to keep the tears from falling as she smiled at him. The wind tunnel was gone, the Shikon quarter had been removed, and Miroku was free at last.

Kagome smiled at her friends, she was happy for them. They deserved this moment of pure happiness. They were rare and hard earned, but well worth it.

#

Sesshomaru looked out over the empty black lacquered table. It was time for the evening meal, yet everyone was out at a camp fire that Kagome had requested. She had wanted something less formal for her friends' first night here. She had invited him, but he had politely declined. The emptiness of the room was oppressive. It shouldn't bother him, after all he had made a point of being alone most of his life. His sensitive hearing picked up the laughter from outside. No, he belonged here; there was no place with her friends for him. He sipped his tea, not really tasting the hot liquid. So this was loneliness. He found he hated it. He never should have breached his solitude.

The shoji door slid open and Kagome stepped into the room and smiled at him. He hadn't seen her this happy in a while. It seemed the weight that was dragging her down recently had been lifted. He found himself smiling slightly. The dim light from the lanterns sparkled in her eyes leaving him in a state of fascination.

She walked over to him and smiled warmly at him. "Why are you sitting in here all alone?"

He didn't respond. What was there to say? There was the obvious that he was drinking his evening tea, but he could have taken that in the library. Truth was he had become accustom to having his pack around him at meal time and had secretly hoped they would show up. He couldn't tell her this though. He also couldn't tell her that he had remained behind so that things would remain peaceful with the hanyou. So he shrugged.

Kagome took his hand in both of hers and pulled at him slightly. She could see he wasn't happy about sitting here alone. She had either gotten better at reading him or he was letting more slip since she had been here. "Come join us, you don't have to sit with everyone else, just be close by."

He looked at her hands closed around his, unsure what to do about it. This uncertainty was new to him. Once everything had been clear, no one touched his person, but he allowed this human to break that rule.

She felt his hesitation and decided to push a little. "I would feel safer with you there, you know, just in case."

Sesshomaru raised a silvery eyebrow. "You do not feel safe surrounded by your friends?"

Kagome looked unsure for a moment. "I'm just so use to having you close by now that I miss it," she confessed.

He maneuvered his hand so that he was holding both of hers in his. "I will come."

She smiled brightly at him. "Great!"

Seeing her smile like that was well worth any unpleasantness his half-brother may dish out at his arrival.

#

Katakai had retreated to an abandoned farm not far from the southern border of the western lands. Anger boiled violently within his veins. He wasn't sure how his plan had been discovered or by whom. They would all pay in the end.

He roared letting all the hate and frustration out so he could think rationally again. Smashing every stick of furniture in the house was very cathartic. When he was finished, he took a deep breath and let a sadistic smirk twist his lips. He still had three armies building to smash the insolent western lord and bring about the chaos he would thrive in. From his short time at the western shiro he had determined that Sesshomaru was not going to be able to form an army strong enough to defend his lands. He had let his reputation defend his lands for so long that the great military force of the west was scattered. The great Shikon Miko was a shadow of what he had expected. She would still make an excellent vessel for growing bodies for his brothers. Her connection to the Shikon jewel would keep her from rejecting the demons growing inside her. After all, they shared the energy of the sacred jewel.

It was now up to his brother, Kakunou, who had control of the monk's body to bring her to him. The foolish girl trusted her friends fully; she would never suspect that one was possessed.

What he hadn't counted on was the dog lord's protectiveness. Every account of him had said the same thing. He hated humans. This could also work to his advantage. He would force him to choose between his ancestral holdings and his pack. Either way, Katakai would win. If Sesshomaru lost his lands, the other lords would fight for the scraps causing chaos and if he lost his pack, even Sesshomaru wasn't immune to the grief that would cause him. Dog demons, so loyal, protective, prideful and instinctual, it would be those instincts that would cause Sesshomaru's down fall.

Katakai would travel to the north in the morning to check on the progress his other two brothers were making. Kakunou was now in a position to manipulate sweet Kagome. The Miko had invited her friends to stay with her. She would now be close to the possessed Monk.

He reached out mentally to Kakunou to see how the initial meeting had gone. Katakai frowned, something was wrong; the link was weak, almost broken. His brother's life force was fluttering weakly; he had somehow been forced back into the prison of the Shikon-no-tama. A barrier of miko energy prevented full contact. Katakai snarled furiously. They dared to harm his brother? They would pay dearly for this transgression all of them. The time for half measures was over.


	18. Chapter 18

Inuyasha looked across the fire as Kagome approached with his brother. Why did she insist on having him there, and why did they have to walk so close together? He tucked his arms up the sleeves of the fire rat haori and frowned, making his displeasure visible.

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou and walked over to a tree just outside the ring of light the fire provided. He would observe, as always, silently enjoying his half- brother's annoyance. The smell of roasting meat lingered in the air, Rin and Shippo were carefully cooking meat and vegetables skewered on a pointed stick. Light conversation flowed easily among everyone.

Kagome sat down on a log to prepare her own kabob when Koga and Inuyasha appeared on either side of her.

Inuyasha snatched the wooden skewer out of her hand. "Let me do that," he insisted.

Before she could protest, Koga was holding a bit of cooled cooked meat to her lips. "I fixed this especially for you, Kagome."

Kagome took the offered bit of meat politely and smiled. "I can cook my own, but thank you."

Sango stifled a snicker at the overly attentive males. She just hoped Kagome could handle them both. Miroku was sitting on the ground, next to her leg, roasting a couple of skewers for them. His attention hadn't strayed from Sango since he woke. The demon had failed and for this he would eternally be thankful.

Inuyasha swore as his skewer caught fire and blackened the food. He glared at Koga who was still feeding Kagome perfectly cooked meat and vegetables. Even though she had protested, she was still accepting the food. He tossed the ruined food into the fire. This was not going how he had planned. Koga had to go. He looked over at his brother who was seemingly watching the entire thing with disinterest, but there was something in his eyes that betrayed his expression. Forcing Koga out on his own would earn him a 'sit' from Kagome, but if Sesshomaru did it… Inuyasha sat back to try and think of a way to get Sesshomaru to act. Then again, if the look in the western lord's eyes was any clue, Koga was well on his way to getting tossed off the grounds on his own.

Kiyoshi leaned against the tree Sesshomaru was reclined against. "The wolf demon doesn't seem to take the Miko's protests seriously."

"Hn. She is human and it is her choice to protest or not."

Kiyoshi quirked a dark brow in surprise. "You do not see her as pack then?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer as he watched the wolf demon kiss the back of Kagome's hand and her blush in response. This was her choice.

"At least the wolf prince sees her qualities as a potential mate." With that last remark, Kiyoshi headed to the log Kaori was sitting on, leaving Sesshomaru to ponder his comment.

It was pondered for only a moment when Koga tried to lean in for a kiss and Kagome pushed him away, yet he persisted. Sesshomaru stood and crossed to the pair in one swift move. He grabbed the persistent wolf and tossed him to the ground.

"It would be wise to follow custom with a member of my pack." Sesshomaru towered over Koga, his foot planted on the other demon's chest.

Koga's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "You're pack?" He looked at Inuyasha. "What the hell?"

Inuyasha shrugged, keeping his face straight. This was going better than he planned, despite Sesshomaru's claim that Kagome was part of his pack. That could be cleared up after the smelly wolf was gone.

Koga growled in annoyance as Sesshomaru let him up. "Fine, can I have permission to court Kagome?" He asked grudgingly.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome. "Do you wish me to allow Koga to court you?"

Kagome blinked a couple times, not sure she was hearing this whole thing correctly. Had Sesshomaru just claimed her as pack? "Um, no, I mean… I'm sorry Koga, but I just want to be friends."

Sesshomaru headed back over to the tree, a feeling of relief overcoming him. She truly hadn't been interested in the wolf prince.

Koga lifted his chin defiantly. "Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

Kagome smiled at him. "Stay the night, at least."

Koga returned her smile, "I can keep mutt-face away from you."

"Feh, you wish," Inuyasha responded.

Miroku spoke up, interrupting the start of a verbal sparring match. "We need some entertainment."

Kiyoshi smirked at Kaori who was blowing on a stick full of meat to cool it. "Kaori dances."

She stopped with the skewer half way to her mouth. "Not for a couple of centuries."

Sesshomaru moved in closer to the group. "She sings as well."

"No, really I don't, not anymore," Kaori protested before she pulled a chunk of meat off the skewer with her teeth.

Kagome smiled at her encouragingly. "It's just us."

"I don't have my fans, I'm dressed all wrong and we don't have any instruments," the uncomfortable demoness listed off as possible excuses.

"I have everything." Kiyoshi stated softly.

"You kept it?" Kaori asked, looking shocked.

Kiyoshi nodded. "I even have your mother's violin."

"Well, looks like I'm dancing," Kaori responded, her voice thick with emotion.

Kiyoshi offered her a hand up. "Follow me."

Miroku watched the two walk off. "Seems there is something we missed."

"History," Sesshomaru stated offhandedly.

Kagome grinned at the western lord who was now sitting on a stump behind her. "I didn't know you liked music."

"There are things this Sesshomaru enjoyed in his childhood. Kaori singing was one of them," he admitted.

The Miko looked around the fire, content for the first time in a while. She knew the dangers that faced her outside the lands were great, but this felt safe. She wanted to freeze time and hold this moment forever.

Kaori and Kiyoshi wandered back into the camp a few minutes later, the demoness looking slightly anxious.

All eyes fixed on Kaori when the light from the fire greeted her. Her normal black hakama and haori had been replaced by a black silk kimono with sea foam green and gold sakura flowers embroidered along the hem. Cinched tight around her small waist was a matching sea foam green and gold corset instead of an obi. In each hand she carried a black silk fan with gold cranes embroidered on it. The fans were war fans made of iron stays instead of bamboo ones. Her chocolate brown hair was loose in soft curls around her shoulders instead of in the tight bun she normally preferred.

Kiyoshi pulled what looked to Kagome to be a smaller version of a violin with a shorter neck on it. Everything about the instrument seemed shorter, thicker and flatter. She could only guess that it was old enough to have been one of the first made.

The masked dog demon pulled the bow across the strings and set about tuning the violin while Kaori stood there looking nervous.

Koga could feel Sesshomaru's eyes boring into him. He moved to sit next to Sango and Miroku, an unspoken invitation for the Daiyoukai to take his seat. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to take the open spot next to Kagome.

Kiyoshi smiled at Kaori as he started to play. The music started out slow and haunting and slowly gained momentum. The dance was a mix of traditional Japanese fan dancing with some European elements. She flowed in time with the music, the grace of her movements mesmerizing her audience. As the music came to an end, she drew in the fans in an elegant arc and bowed.

Kagome was the first to applaud, a smile bright on her face. The others followed close behind.

Kaori smiled, her cheeks flushed from all the excitement. She pulled Kiyoshi to his feet and made him take a bow with her, before the cheering subsided.

"Do not forget to sing for us, Kaori." Sesshomaru pushed.

"You really want to hear me sing after being silent for so long?" Kaori asked a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Silence was never one of you strong points," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Ok, ok, I'll sing if it will keep you from insulting me more." She set the fans down on a stump and tucked her hair behind her ears. She nodded to Kiyoshi who started with a quick beat. Kaori's feet moved in time to the music, her steps reminiscent of ballet steps. Her voice rang clear in the night, sending shivers down their spines. It was beautiful and dark at the same time.

_The day's toil forgotten in the dim twilight._

_The sand beneath her feet, a welcome sight._

_To his eye, no one was finer._

_In the day she kept his heart,_

_In the night he kept her soul._

Rin and Shippo moved in from where they were playing with the deck of cards and sat down at Kagome and Sesshomaru's feet, the demoness's haunting soprano voice capturing their attention.

The violin picked up the pace as the song moved into the chorus.

_Dance in the night, in the pale moon light,_

_Dance in the light of the moon._

_Hear the sounds of the night,_

_Falling, Calling_

_Love is on the breeze tonight._

The music flowed and she danced, lost in the music for the first time in two hundred years.

Kagome tapped her foot with the music, and Miroku was tapping his staff on the ground, the rings adding another layer to the melody.

_Free from the irons of their lives,_

_Free from class and caste_

_Stolen kisses in the night_

_Forbidden lovers under the starlight_.

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, the song transporting him back to a time where things were so much simpler. His father was alive and they were celebrating something, a good harvest, the birth of another child, anything. Any excuse to get the strange European demon and her daughters to perform. The shift in tempo brought him back to reality. He glanced over at Kagome who had her full attention fixed on Kaori, smiling.

_Dance in the night, in the pale moon light_

_Dance in the light of the moon._

_Hear the sounds of the night,_

_Falling, calling_

_Love is on the breeze tonight_.

The dynamics of the song changed once again, Kaori's voice filling with hushed tones.

_Frail are the moments in which we hide,_

_Thieving time to ease our thirst._

_Forlorn is the song of the morning sparrow,_

_Our moment has passed until the morrow._

Kiyoshi played a solo part, his skill with the violin showing as Kaori danced gracefully in the fire light. The music took a darker turn after the solo, Kaori's voice filling with sorrow and pain.

_Full moon rises, blood red for the damned,_

_Soft light casts grim shadows on the sand._

_Red and black is all he can see._

_Her still form lay broken by the sea._

_Dance in the night, in the pale moon light_

_Dance in the light of the moon._

_Hear the sounds of the night,_

_Falling, calling_

_Love is on the breeze tonight._

_Dance in the light of the moon_

_Love is on the breeze tonight._

The song drew to a mournful close, the final notes hanging in the air for a few seconds before Kagome started clapping, moved almost to tears by the final verse of the song. There was just something sad about anyone loosing someone they loved.

Thoughts of Kikiyo flooded Inuyasha's mind, memories of the good times together. He reached for Kagome's hand after she finished applauding. Kagome smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return.

Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother in the dim light of the fire. What game did he think he was playing at?

Inuyasha ignored his brother. He had pulled the pack card on Koga, but if he tried it with him, brother or not, he would find out how wrong he was. Kagome was his pack, his to protect and his to mate, if he chose to. He smiled at Kagome, still holding her hand. "I've missed you."

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the sky opened up, dumping rain on the gathering. The early fall weather was unpredictable at times. They gathered what they could before heading inside. The children ran ahead, giggling and dancing in the rain. Miroku and Sango followed close behind with the others dragging behind.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called out about half way to the castle.

The hanyou paused letting Kagome go to catch up with her friends while he went to see what it was his brother wanted.

After making sure Kagome and the others were out of sight and earshot, Sesshomaru grabbed his half- brother by the front of his haori and shoved him up against a tree, red bleeding into his amber eyes. "What game is this you play with the Miko? Did you not tell this Sesshomaru you had no interest in her?"

Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru. "Kikiyo is gone, but Kagome is here. She's close enough. You don't honestly think she's your pack, do you? I'm not going to beg you to court one of my own pack."

Sesshomaru snarled at the half breed, shoving him against the tree harder. "She deserves to be treated with honor and respect. She deserves someone who will reciprocate her feelings. She deserves someone better than you."

Inuyasha snickered, feeling the rough bark of the tree bite into his back. "What? Like you?"

"Yes!" Sesshomaru kept his expression even as the realization dawned on him that he had just challenged his own brother for mating rights. It would not due to let the ignorant fool see any surprise at all on his part. He let him lose from the iron grip.

Inuyasha straightened his clothes, his own amber eyes locking with the demon lord's. "May the best man win."

#

A/N: Thanks to all those following this story of mine. I write to entertain and I hope that I am accomplishing this. I know this is a shorter chapter but it just felt right to end it there, and to all those who were following me before I mistakenly took it down, I hope this was worth the wait. I hope to have another chapter up soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Katakai listened to the eastern lord's report with half his attention. The other half was focused of developing a plan to get his brother and his quarter of the Shikon-no-Tama back. It would be nothing to swoop down into the shiro grounds and snatch the Miko from her training. His speed was much greater than anyone there. There was one problem with the plan, he didn't know if the girl would have the jewel quarter containing his brother on her. He could easily hide and slink around until he was sure that the jewel was with her, but that wasn't his style.

"Have you heard a word that I have said?" The leopard demon Satoru demanded.

Katakai regarded the demon coolly. "You prattle on like an old woman. I asked a simple question, it required a simple answer. Are you ready?" He stressed each word of the question as if talking to a simpleton.

Satoru glared at the demon that claimed to be a god. "No, I am going to have to force men into my service, seems no one wants to go up against Sesshomaru."

"Then do so and make haste."

"I have a sizable army already, what you require will take time. They must be trained."

"I am looking for numbers, not skilled fighters. If they can pick up a sword, good enough. Numbers will win this fight, not skill."

Satoru shook his head. "You underestimate Sesshomaru. I have seen him fight seasoned warriors and easily best them. Numbers mean nothing to him."

Katakai stood up and towered over the eastern lord. "Do not question me. In nature one watches a single ant try to take on the mantis. It of course loses and the mantis has a snack. Yet when thousands of ants swarm the mantis, it is helpless. It becomes a feast for the ants."

The look on Satoru's face showed his skepticism, but he held his tongue.

"You are smarter than you look, Satoru. I was beginning to think you would make a good host for my brother once I recover him."

"I should get started recruiting," he stood up still several inches shorter than the tall black demon in front of him. Satoru had no desire to become a puppet like the other two lords had.

"Very good idea," purple eyes followed the leopard demon as he slunk out of the study. Katakai liked anyone he worked with to know exactly how expendable they were. He found that kept them on their toes. It was time to fly once more into the western lands. He had a miko to capture.

#

Sesshomaru paced in his room long after the shiro had quieted down for the night. The sound of rain, normally something he found relaxing, was grating on his last nerve.

He had made a challenge to his brother. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what had led to the spontaneous out burst on his part. Kagome did deserve better, but was he really better than Inuyasha? At least he wasn't trying to replace his dead love with someone he deemed an acceptable replacement. But what exactly was he trying to do? The girl was a human, granted she had the potential to be very powerful, as powerful as any demon.

_Human._ He mulled that word over in his mind. Images of poverty and cruelty formed in his head. Spineless and honor less, this race had infested the world. Few were worthy of his attention. What made the two females different? Did it matter? Rin had shown him kindness when others would have run or tried to kill him. Kagome struggled with a destiny she did not want, yet she did so without complaint. They were both truly enigmas.

In his search for answers, Sesshomaru had turned to his father's journals to see if he listed qualities of the human he had fallen in love with. He had described her as kind and fearless. Perhaps his father had somehow engrained these traits into him as a desirable when he was a pup.

None of this helped explain the why of his actions. He could have simply denied Inuyasha courting rights, but no he had to challenge him. If he didn't follow through, it would besmirch his honor.

Sesshomaru laid back on his black futon, focusing on the sound of the rain outside. He wasn't worried about his honor, he was worried about Kagome. Inuyasha's motives were selfish and he had wanted to protect her from him. The answer to his question of why seemed to be staring him in the face, but he was still reluctant to confront it. To admit to such emotions was not something he was comfortable with. He closed his eyes and let the gentle sound of the rain sooth him to a fitful sleep.

#

Kagome hugged Koga good-bye the next morning before her training started. The wolf prince cast her one last look before taking off at top speed.

"Good riddance," Inuyasha mumbled, crossing his arms. "So when does this training of yours start?"

"As soon as I get there," Kagome rubbed her thumb along the wrappings on her new bow nervously. Inuyasha had insisted on watching today. She was already feeling self-conscious.

Kaori watched as the two walked up the path to the archery field. It was obvious the hanyou had an impact on the miko's confidence. It was evident in her very posture. Today they were going to work more on energy arrows. Kagome was starting to be very proficient with it.

Kaori formed one last energy globe with her demonic power and set it to floating in the air with the others she had conjured earlier. Five spheres of crackling blue energy bobbed in the crisp fall morning air just waiting to be purified.

Kagome smiled tightly at her mentor. "Energy orbs?"

Kaori nodded. "Normal targets wouldn't last long against your energy, and I can manipulate them to give you moving targets."

Inuyasha looked slightly amused, as if he was laughing at an internal joke.

"Kagome, why don't you warm up with regular arrows and get use to your new bow. Inuyasha, a word."

She led the half-breed away from the field, out of Kagome's earshot. "If you want to stay and watch you will be nothing but encouraging, got it?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Like in a real fight a demon is going to be all encouraging. She needs to know what it's really like."

"Your lack of confidence in her is adversely affecting her. You are a dear friend to her from what I can tell and she values your opinion, more than she should from the sounds out it."

Inuyasha glared at the demoness. "You and Sesshomaru are not going to keep me away from her any longer. You can pretend all you want that she will be able to defend herself, but when it comes down to it, I will be the one who protects her."

"You do realize once her powers are unlocked she'll be able to fry you with a flick of her hand? She isn't helpless."

"Keh, right. Even Kikiyo couldn't do that, and she was much stronger than Kagome ever will be."

"Kikiyo? You know, never mind, I have to get today's training started. Remember what I told you."

"Feh, whatever." He headed back towards the field and found a tree with a low hanging branch to perch in not too far away.

Kaori resisted the urge to punch the irritating hanyou. And people say Sesshomaru was difficult to deal with.

Kaori looked at the cluster of arrows on the target. The arrows were in a nice tight formation not very far off center. Kagome's consistency was much better. She smiled at the human. "Nice job."

Kagome returned the smile. Inuyasha was thankfully silent.

Kaori floated three blue energy spheres out. "Ok, now just the energy arrows. I'll hold them still this time."

Kagome took aim at the middle orb, feeling her energy trickle down her arms and take shape where a wooden arrow would normally rest. Something felt different today .Maybe it was the new bow. The orbs were a smaller target than what she was use to so she took extra time lining up the shot.

The bolt of energy sailed across the field and hit the middle orb, just as she had wanted. Then the energy jumped to the other two orbs, causing them to blink out of existence as well. Kagome lowered her bow. "What?" She looked over at Kaori for answers.

Kaori smiled at her. "That's good; your energy is getting stronger. It's seeking out demonic energy now."

Kagome paled. "What about my friends who are demons? Will they be safe?"

"As long as you aren't targeting one of them, they should be fine." She move the last two orbs out. "Try again."

Kagome went through the motions again with the same results. The two orbs blinked out of existence as her energy hit them. She looked at the bow. "I'm not sure I'm doing anything. I think it's the bow."

Kaori floated two more orbs out. "Try it with your old bow then."

Kagome traded out the bows and took aim once again. She blinked in surprise when the energy jumped to the second orb just like it did with the other bow. The bolt was slightly smaller it seemed but, the results were the same.

Inuyasha watched the practice, his brow drawn together with confusion. Kagome had never been able to do that before. A sinking feeling overcame him. She wasn't going to need him anymore. The training was working and she was getting stronger.

"The bow is a tool, it magnifies your power. How did you come by this again?" Kaori pointed at the bow. "Most miko's get one during training. As they train it imbues the bow with their energy."

Kagome frowned slightly, trying to figure out how to explain Kikiyo and the bow. "It's from Mount Azusa, our friend Kikiyo carried it. She left it to me when she died apparently." She glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye.

The hanyou sat there looking as if this didn't bother him, but Kagome knew him well enough to see the pain that hid in his eyes. She felt guilty as she held the bow.

Kaori looked between the two feeling the change in their emotions. There was a lot more to this story than Kagome was saying. That was not her concern right now. "Kagome, let's try with moving targets."

"Right." Kagome offered a small smile to Inuyasha who just looked at the ground, his white puppy dog ears drooping a bit.

Kaori formed five more spheres and sent them whizzing through the air in the large open field.

Kagome felt a slight panic over take her as she tried to visually lock onto one of the orbs. They were moving so fast. Remembering what she had been taught about shooting a moving object, she shot her first arrow. It hit the sphere dead on and the energy jumped to a second sphere that had come too close.

Kaori quickly formed more orbs as Kagome shot the first round down. "Ok, now move and shoot, the orbs are going to come at you."

Kagome eeped as the first sphere veered away only inches from her face. A second one was right behind it, leaving her little time to think. Instinctually, she used the bow to form a barrier around her seconds before the orb would have hit her. It smacked into the shield and fizzled out of existence. The other orbs danced in the air for a moment before they flew at her. Kagome managed to shoot one down before rolling a safe distance and firing again. Two more orbs flickered out only to be replaced by more.

After a couple of minutes of this, Kagome was breathing hard and sweat rolled off her brow, but she was keeping up. More orbs were taken down and Kagome's blue t-shirt and grey sweats were now covered in a thin layer of dust from the dry bare ground.

When the last orb vanished, Kaori nodded her head in approval at Kagome. "Perfect, you have defiantly improved. Now we just have to figure out what is blocking your energy."

Kagome nodded, still trying to catch her breath as she poured some water out of a gourd into a cup. "When can we do that?"

"Today? I can go see if your monk friend is up to helping us yet while you relax a bit."

Kagome nodded, wanting very much to collapse after that little exercise. She drank the water slowly, savoring the cool liquid.

Kaori headed off to find Kagome's friends.

Inuyasha dropped down out of the nearby tree he had been watching her from. He looked up shyly from the ground. "You are getting good with that bow." He wasn't good at offering praise; it was something he had never learned. Most of the time he ended up making it sound like a backhanded insult. His amber eyes met Kagome's briefly.

She smiled at him from behind her cup, knowing how hard that was for him. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

He looked up from the ground, surprise on his face. "Really?"

The miko nodded, her ponytail bobbing a bit.

Inuyasha hugged her suddenly, pulling her close in his tight embrace. "I've missed you," he said softly into her hair, the sincerity of his admission apparent to Kagome.

Kagome hugged him back, surprised by the sudden display of affection. Her own emotional response to it startled her. While she was glad he was happy, she realized that once she would have been elated by this. Now it was no different than if any of her other friends had hugged her. She had moved on. This revelation surprised her a bit.

Inuyasha released her a few moments later. Sadness crept into his eyes. Kagome was not Kikiyo, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise. She was not a replacement, he saw that now. She had her own personality, her own qualities he was drawn too. Sesshomaru had been right, she did deserve better. Inuyasha resolved to be that better man she deserved.

#

Katakai watched as the miko sat talking with her hanyou friend at the archery range. He could feel his brother's essence, so the quarter must be on the girl. He scowled as four more people walked up the path to them, including two demons. Luckily, Sesshomaru was not with them. He would still have to move quickly. Leaving the hanyou injured would buy him a few moments of a head start.

From his virtually undetectable position above the field he flew straight down at the half-breed. Before either could respond he slammed the hanyou into a tree till he was unconscious. Then he turned to face Kagome who had scrambled to her feet and was drawing down on him with her bow. A sadistic grin twisted his face, he still held Inuyasha in his hands. "Shoot me and I will do more to your friend than merely bashing him unconscious."

Kagome's hands started to shake. She didn't know what to do. This demon had ahold of Inuyasha and could kill him in the blink of an eye. Not lowering the bow, she spoke. "What is it you want?"

Katakai grinned, fire from his claws dripping down onto the limp form of the half demon. "I want my brother back and you of course."

Kagome's hand dropped from the string of the bow and to the jewel in the leather pouch around her neck. Her eyes widened. "I can't let you have it."

The black demon laughed, the rumbling sound echoing a bit. "You have no choice, my sweet Miko." He dropped Inuyasha to the ground and in a flash had Kagome buy the arm. "Time for us to leave." Not paying attention to the bow that she clung to desperately, he slung her over his shoulder and took off back to the east.

#

Kaori walked back to the archery range, Kiyoshi by her side and Kagome's friends in tow. The monk had agreed to take a look at Kagome's chakras to see if he could tell what was blocking them. Kiyoshi had set his people to morning drills and had decided see how the training was coming along. Kaori had no real reason to say no to him, so he tagged along with the others.

They were almost to the archery field when the powerful aura of a strange demon hit them. Kiyoshi took off in a dead run followed closely by Kaori. He was swearing under his breath as they crossed over the top of the hill to the range. They were just in time to watch a black blur take off towards the east.

Kaori looked around. Kagome was gone and Inuyasha was on the ground in a crumpled bloodied heap.

Kiyoshi wasted no time and headed off after the other demon.

Sango and Miroku kneeled down by their friend. "He's breathing, barely," Miroku noted.

"You two see to your friend, I am going to get Lord Sesshomaru and head after Kiyoshi." She took off without waiting for the two humans to answer.

Sesshomaru met her half way; he too had felt the demon's aura. It was that demon who claimed to be part of the Shikon jewel.

Kaori slid to a stop in front of him. "He's got Kagome and Kiyoshi is following them. They are headed east."

Sesshomaru wasted no time. He grabbed Kaori around the waist as he sped in the direction she had indicated. His flight would cross more distance faster than running. They had lost precious moments because no one saw or felt him coming until it was too late. Sesshomaru set his face in grim determination. "Hold tight."

Kaori maneuvered herself so she was holding onto his left side, freeing up his arm. She gripped tightly to him, not wanting to fall the several hundred feet to the ground. Granted, she had wings, but the shape shift would take longer than her fall. Even in her true form, she couldn't fly as fast as he could, and time was something they had little of.

#

Kagome bounced against the demon's muscular back and shoulder as they flew over the tops of the gold and red fall colored canopy of trees. She had somehow managed to keep ahold of her bow during this time. This surprised her because the speed at which he moved seemed to rip the air from her lungs. She looked up, her eyes watering from the stinging air. She could see a form following them, but it kept getting smaller and smaller. She had to slow him down somehow. Her bow was useless at the moment, so she did the only other thing she could think of. She channeled her energy into her free hand and slapped it against the demon's back.

The demon roared in pain as the energy swept across him. Barely in control, they tumbled gracelessly to the ground. Katakai landed on his feet in a small grove of trees. He tossed the miko to the ground, in case she decided to use her powers on him again.

Kagome managed to roll out of her sudden free fall into a crouching position, but she had dropped her bow. It laid several feet to her right and there was an angry demon between her and it.

The demon closed the gap between them in two easy strides and stood over her. "Insolent wench!" He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet. "If you weren't of some use to me, I would kill you for that." He held her at arm's length. "As it is, I think a taste of my energy is in store for you." Dark black-purple energy swirled around his free hand.

Kagome struggled to put up a barrier before he touched her with his energy. With his hand tangled in her hair, she could only manage a partial one.

His energy crackled across the barrier in arcs of purplish pink.

The demon snickered. "Pathetic. Do you think that is going to stop me?" The energy gathered around his hand again, this time it was laced with pink, the color of her energy. "We have traces of each other's energy mingled with our own. This makes your barrier useless." He reached for her again, this time his hand passed through her barrier.

Kagome struggled, her own energy forming around her hands as she reached for the arm that held her, but he was faster. The black-purple energy hit her side, knocking the air from her lungs and sending burning pain coursing through her body. Her own energy flickered and faded as the pain took over. It felt like fire burned through her. She screamed.

Katakai grinned briefly at her agony before a pain ripped from his left shoulder to his hip along his back. He glared, dropping the miko to the ground, where she curled up in a ball, the pain still running unchecked.

He turned to face his new attacker, the masked dog demon he had seen his last day on the shiro grounds. He could feel the wound on his back dripping with blood before it healed. "You made a mistake following us," Katakai hissed.

Kiyoshi looked at his now broken katana. The tip had shattered the instant it bit into the demon's black skin, but Kiyoshi hadn't pulled back. Sword continued to break into pieces as he slashed down at Katakai's back. Now he was left holding a stub of a sword. He held his ground, hoping the others were not far behind him.

An amused grin spread across Katakai's handsome features. "Foolish dog demon, you should have stayed home." He reached out to grab the other demon by the throat.

Kiyoshi easily dodged the attack, thanks to his training and maneuvered so that Katakai's back was to him. He punched him hard in the kidney, a tactic that would have laid most opponents out, but he wasn't fazed by it. Kiyoshi felt like he had punched a rock without preparing for it. The pain of broken bones in his hand caused the dog demon to back away. There was still no sign of the others.

Katakai turned around. "You cannot defeat a god!" He held his hand out for a second and smirked.

Kiyoshi found he couldn't move suddenly. He was frozen.

Katakai slowly circle him, looking amused. "How brave. Too bad you won't live long enough to be recognized for it." Katakai place a hand on either side of Kiyoshi's head and twisted it violently, the vertebrae making a sickening crunching sound as his neck was rotated a full hundred and eighty degrees.

He picked up Kiyoshi and tossed his body away from them before turning to face Kagome once more. She was still struggling to breath, but had managed to get to her hands and knees. Katakai grabbed her by the hair again. "Now, where were we? Oh yes." His energy swirled around his hand again and he reached out for the miko once more.

Kagome screamed again, as the fiery pain washed over her. She wished for oblivion to consume her as his energy touched her a third time.


	20. Chapter 20

Three violent energy spikes urged Sesshomaru to push his flying ability further than he had ever pushed it. He was barely aware of Kaori clinging to his side. His focus was on getting to Kagome as fast as he could.

The trees thinned out a bit as he got closer to the demon and Kagome. They had stopped moving, much to Sesshomaru's relief. Two auras, the demon and one distinctly Kagome's told him it was time to slow down and dip closer to the ground.

As they slowed, Kaori drew her katana and sent her own energy crackling along its length. She felt a slight panic as she noticed only two auras, Kagome's and the demon's. Kiyoshi's was troublingly missing.

The angle of Sesshomaru's decent allowed Kaori to jump to the ground freeing up the Daiyoukai to engage in combat as well. She closed the rest of the distance between her and the target with an easy roll into a low crouch behind him. She drew her sword across the back of his exposed ankles in an attempt to hamstring him. She felt the sword connect with flesh, but not bite into it. A thin line of fire tinged blood was all her efforts gained. She felt the blade of her father's sword vibrate when it made contact at about the time she noticed fragments of another sword on the ground. Not having time to process what this meant, she attempted to leap back away from the imposing demon that was now facing her. He reached down with his free hand and threw her against a nearby tree. Her lungs heaved painfully as the air was knocked out of them. Her head hit the solid bark of the tree with a loud crack and darkness closed in.

Sesshomaru slid to a stop when he saw Kaori go flying into a tree. The demon by all rights should not have been standing after that attack from her. He focused on Katakai who still had his fingers knotted tightly in Kagome's hair. His golden eyes narrowed as he struck at the shoulder of the arm not holding Kagome. Tokijin made contact and bit slightly into the demon's thick skin before shattering. Sesshomaru regarded his broken sword with annoyance before discarding the hilt.

Katakai chuckled as Sesshomaru formed his poison whip. "Not so fast, dog." He held up his black hand the fire laced blood dripping from his sharp claws. The droplets glowed purplish pink for a second before he flung them at Sesshomaru.

The demon lord disregarded the drops of blood as they splattered across his armor and clothing. His whip twitched in anticipation as he tried to lift his arm to use it. His arm refused to obey him, as did his feet. Sesshomaru was paralyzed. He couldn't even move his facial muscles into a sneer.

Katakai smiled at his handy work. "You see now that you and your pathetic weapons are no match for me." He turned his attention back to Kagome. "I think it will do _Lord _Sesshomaru a lot of good to see what I have planned for you. He will see how he utterly failed to protect his pack." A black claw tipped finger tugged at the waist band of her sweats. "A minor inconvenience." He smirked at her panicked expression. He then moved the claw to the bag at her neck and ripped it off, the leather leaving burn marks on her delicate skin. "This belongs to me." His had then fell back to her hip, pulling the waist band of her sweats down slightly. "I was going to control you with my blood, make the experience more pleasant, but you almost killed my brother."

Kaori bit back a groan as the pain in her head brought her to. After a few seconds she was able to get her bearings and slowly pull herself closer to the demon and Kagome using her elbows without attracting attention. The black muscular back was to her again, no armor covering it, only the cloth from a dark blue haori was between her and pressure points. Silently she slipped three throwing daggers from her sleeve. She knew they were going to shatter on impact, but she hoped that with enough force and charged with her energy they would act as an extension of her fingers and trigger the points on the back of his shoulder just as if she had hit them herself. With not even a whisper of sound she drew herself into position to throw the daggers at his back. She had little time to act once she charged the daggers; he would feel her energy spike. She prayed he was arrogant enough to pay no attention to it. In quick succession she threw the daggers, each one hitting their mark before shattering.

Katakai snarled as his arm muscles contracted in a painful spasm causing him to drop Kagome. He sneered at the demoness on the ground. "You should have stayed still and lived, little girl." He formed a ball of fire in his palm and threw it at Kaori.

She brought her arm up in an instinctual defensive maneuver as the fire hurled at her. The force from it knocked her back a bit, but the only damage was to the sleeve of her black haori. She quickly put the small fire on her sleeve out and smirked at him. "You'll have to do better than that."

Katakai raised an eyebrow in surprise as the fire ball dissipated harmlessly around the girl. "Interesting. You may be worth keeping around."

Kagome managed to scramble to her bow as Kaori kept the frighteningly indestructible demon occupied. Quickly she picked it up and drew it back, feeling the energy flow through her.

Kaori smiled flirtatiously at the demon, her stomach turning with the action. She never used her demonic charms for any reason, but if it kept his attention away from Kagome long enough she would do it. "Oh really? Does my immunity intrigue you that much?" She forced her energy to weave into the words, forcing his attention on her, his desires suddenly at the forefront of his thoughts.

Sesshomaru tried to move again, only succeeding in frustrating himself. Whatever Katakai had done to paralyze him, it didn't seem to be fading. For once he was glad for Kaori's unusual demonic abilities. He watched in surprise as Kagome drew her bow back and a bright pink arrow formed. He felt a sudden swell of pride as the bolt struck Katakai squarely in the middle of the back. Not only were they his pack, they were a team working almost as one. His helplessness had allowed him to see how far the young Miko had come in such a short time.

Katakai bellowed, causing a group of birds quite some distance away to take to flight. "I can't leave you out of my sight, can I?" He sneered again.

"What about me?" Kaori asked, her voice dripping with energy.

Katakai grasped his head as the seductive tone of her energy laced voice wrapped its self around his mind making it impossible to think of anything other than the promises of pleasure it offered.

Kagome pulled the string back again, her fierce protectiveness of her friends feeding into her energy causing the arrows to burn brighter. "Leave." She fired an arrow and drew back again. "Us." She fired again "Alone!" One last arrow hit him in the chest just as the other two had. The energy seemed to make his stone hard skin crack and pulse with pink light.

With the cloying sound of Kaori's voice wreaking havoc in his mind and the Miko energy shattering his skin, Katakai shrieked. His hand clasping the quarter jewel tightly, he took off in a black streak to the east.

A few seconds after Katakai left, Sesshomaru found he could move. Before he would have followed Katakai, before he would have had vengeance at the forefront of his mind. This time he moved swiftly to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her tightly, pulling her shaking body close to him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into the hair on top of her head, breathing in her scent deeply.

Kagome dropped her bow when Sesshomaru embraced her. She wrapped her arms around his strong body, taking comfort in his warmth, because she suddenly felt cold and drained.

Sesshomaru put a finger under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking up at him. He had intended to ask her if she was alright, but the second their eyes met, he kisses her tenderly on the lips instead.

Kagome was stunned for a moment when she felt Sesshomaru's warm lips on hers, but nothing had ever felt as right as that moment. She returned the kiss, her small hand resting softly against his cheek.

#

Inuyasha arrived just outside the clearing in time to see the black blur take off. His white hair was still caked with blood and one of his ears sported a deep gash from being attacked. He was about to burst into the clearing, expecting his brother to just take of leaving Kagome unprotected as usual; when he saw the two of them embracing. He blinked a couple of times thinking it was the hit to the head causing him to see things. No, even a few seconds later they were still holding each other and kissing. Inuyasha felt his ears droop, knowing he had lost Kagome. Anger flared at Sesshomaru for a moment, and then he felt Miroku's hand on his shoulder.

"We should go back," the monk whispered, also seeing the display. Sango nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha wanted to shake his hand off his shoulder in anger, wanted to burst into the clearing and declare his feelings. Mostly he wanted to punch Sesshomaru. He knew Miroku was right and any display like that would likely get him sat into a hole deep enough his brother might just burry him in it.

His head hanging dejectedly, he followed Miroku and Sango back to the Shiro.

#

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome what seemed like minutes later. He looked down at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You did well."

Kagome looked up at him, smiling brightly at the complement. "Thank you." She looked around him to make sure Kaori was alright too. Her smile faded. "Oh no…"

Startled by the sudden shift in her expression, Sesshomaru turned around. Kaori sat cross legged on the ground, holding Kiyoshi's head in her lap, gently brushing his black hair out of his scarred face.

Kaori looked up as Sesshomaru and Kagome approached her. Her emotions felt numb and she vaguely wondered if this is what shock felt like. "He broke Kiyoshi's neck…"

Sesshomaru looked at the two of them, feeling the hum of his one remaining sword on his hip. Kiyoshi had pursued Katakai with no regard for his own safety. He had risked and lost his life in an attempt to save a girl he hardly knew. Sesshomaru looked at Kaori's grieving expression and then at Kagome and knew what his longtime friend was going through.

Kagome moved to comfort Kaori but was stopped by Sesshomaru. She looked up at him puzzled till he barely touched Tenseiga, then she understood.

"Kaori, come to me," Sesshomaru said firmly, hoping he got through the haze of grief surrounding her.

She nodded, brushing away the tears that had managed to escape down her cheek against her will. She kissed his forehead softly once before she gently rested his head on the mossy ground. She stood swiftly and walked over to them.

Kagome motioned for Kaori to come to her. She hugged the other girl tightly as she grieved. She tightened her grip a bit more when Kaori tensed hearing Sesshomaru draw his sword.

The spirits of the otherworld became visible to Sesshomaru. Deftly he cut through them, causing Kiyoshi's injuries to heal and life to return to his body.

Kiyoshi gasped as air filled his lungs and his eyes shot open, his last memories of facing down the black demon fresh in his mind. He looked around and saw Sesshomaru standing over him with sword drawn and Kagome holding Kaori. "I…I'm alive?"

Hearing Kiyoshi's voice Kaori pulled away from a smiling Kagome. She looked at the tall, scarred dog demon in disbelief and then to Sesshomaru. "What? I mean how?" She didn't wait for an answer before she knelt down beside Kiyoshi and helped him sit up.

Sesshomaru held Tenseiga out in front of him regarding it curiously. It was still humming. "Tenseiga cannot harm a living being, but it can destroy the minions of the nether world. By doing so it brings people back to life, healing them as well." He returned the sword to his hip.

"I had no idea." Kaori looked at Kiyoshi and smiled, then looked up at Sesshomaru. "You did this for me, for us?"

Sesshomaru nodded, reaching down an offering the other dog demon a hand up.

Kiyoshi accepted and nodded a thank you at Sesshomaru.

The Daiyoukai placed his hand on the taller demons shoulder. "You only get one second chance," then nodded in Kaori's direction.

Kiyoshi's blue eyes met amber ones in understanding. He had been so caught up in punishing Kaori for leaving, and himself for still caring, he had missed just how rare of an opportunity they had been given. He looked at Kaori; her hair was falling out of her usually neat bun and some was plastered to her scalp from blood. Her clothing was singed and there were smears of dirt on her face from when she had wiped away tears, but to him she was a beautiful as the day they met, over two hundred years ago.

Kagome tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve. "We should go," she whispered, picking up her bow.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arm around her small waist and formed his youkai cloud under them. A faint smile tugged at his lips when she blushed at the close contact. The cloud lifted off the ground carrying them back home.

#

Kagome soaped her washcloth for the third time, eliciting bemused stares from Sango and Kaori. "What?" She asked looking from girl to girl.

"You are distracted," Sango pointed out. "Does this have anything to do with what happened to day in the clearing?"

Kagome blushed as she remembered. "Maybe."

Sango smiled, splashing her friend. "I bet it has something to do with kissing Sesshomaru."

Kagome's blue eyes widened. "You saw?"

Sango's smile faded a bit. "Yeah, so did Inuyasha, and Miroku. I made Miroku promise not to say anything about it."

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha saw?" Her mind drifted back to when he had hugged her that morning. It felt like ages ago.

"And I missed it." Kaori huffed halfheartedly, her smile giving her away.

Kagome slid down in the hot water of the spring, letting it ease the pain in her shoulder and side from being zapped with demonic energy. "How did he take it?"

Sango shrugged. "He didn't say anything, just sulked on the way back.

A twinge of guilt sprung up, but she pushed it down. They had agreed a while ago to be friends. She had moved on. She just hadn't realized it had been to his brother.

"You suddenly don't look happy about this, what's wrong?" Kaori asked.

"It's complicated. I mean I did have feelings for Inuyasha at one point. Isn't there some unspoken rule about dating the guy's brother that you liked?"

Kaori looked confused. "Not that I have ever heard of."

"Kagome's got some strange courting rules where she is from." Sango explained.

"Well if it's one thing I know its dog demon courting. As long as you and Inuyasha never were mated and he admitted having no claim to you at some point, then it's fine."

"I do remember Inuyasha telling Sesshomaru that you two were just friends back when we were stuck in the cave," Sango mused.

"You did? Why don't I remember that?" Kagome demanded of her friend.

"You had two kids running you ragged and could sleep at night. I wasn't sleeping well. They got to talking one night and that's what I heard."

"That makes no sense, then why would he be jealous of Koga and be acting like he wanted to make up?" Kagome shook her head slightly in agitation.

Sango picked up and sniffed one of Kagome's scented soaps. "Kikiyo did die recently," she pointed out softly.

Kagome pushed her wet hair behind her ears in frustration. She had suspected this on some level, but to hear that even Sango thinks the same way made her feel worse.

"I have no idea who this Kikiyo is that I keep hearing about, but I do know this, Sesshomaru kissed you today, Kagome, and that means something. Forget about Inuyasha," Kaori suggested as she leaned her head back to rinse the suds out of it.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that formed thinking about the kiss. She was right; it had meant something for both of them. She settled back against the tiled tub, still smiling.

#

Sesshomaru watched with a slender eyebrow raised as Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of his desk in the library. "Is there something you need, Inuyasha?"

He stopped momentarily then started again, his hands tucked up inside his fire rat haori and mumbling intelligibly to himself. Suddenly he stopped and slammed his hands down on the desk, leaning forward. "You kissed Kagome!"

Sesshomaru shuffled some papers before looking up at his brother. "Yes, I did."

"Do you know what that means? Especially to a human girl!"

"I am quite aware of the implications of my actions."

"Implications? Implications!" Inuyasha straightened up, his voice laced with anger. "She's a _human _girl, you hear me, human!"

"She is the Shikon Miko and deserves the respect that demands. She is more than just a mere human girl."

"That doesn't change the fact she's got emotions, you icy bastard."

"Yet another thing I am fully aware of."

"And you are toying with them!" Inuyasha resumed his pacing.

Sesshomaru stopped writing on the parchment in front of him. "This Sesshomaru does not toy with emotions."

"You kissed her after that creep kidnapped her. How do you think she is going to take that? That you actually care! That's how she is going to take it, and when she finds out you don't I hope she sticks you with a bunch of purifying arrows!"

Sesshomaru finished writing out the orders for the newest group of recruits heading south. "What makes you think I don't care?"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

Sesshomaru fixed his seal to the orders and set them aside. "Do not mistake control for lack of emotion."

"All I have ever seen out of you is anger and hate and you don't know why I think you don't care?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You tried to kill us remember?"

Sesshomaru glanced over at the journals. He had been honest today when he kissed Kagome; perhaps it was time for some honesty with his half-brother. He considered his next words carefully. "I now find actions of mine in the past somewhat regrettable."

Inuyasha had to remember to close his mouth after his jaw dropped at the last comment. "What?"

Sesshomaru looked from the stack of journals to his brother and back again wondering how much to tell him. It was deeply personal, yet so much of it colored his relationship with the hanyou. "I have learned things that have given me a different perspective on my life."

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should push for more information or not. He knew so little about his brother, except how to make him mad of course.

A knock on the shoji door startled both brothers. "Enter," Sesshomaru called out.

Jaken slid the door open. "Ah, My Lord, Totosai is here to reforge your sword."

"Send him away, Jaken. Tokijin is beyond repair."

Jaken paused for a moment before speaking again. "He's not here for Tokijin, My Lord, but Tenseiga."

Both of Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up at this unexpected announcement. "Send him in."

Jaken bowed and hurried away. A few minutes later Totosai walked into the library followed by his ox. "I see the old man has returned to a place of proper respect." The smith pointed at the painting of the General. "So where is Tenseiga? That sword has been singing to me most of the day."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged a look wondering if the old smith had truly lost mind this time.


	21. Chapter 21

Kakaosu was not having fun possessing the old bear demon of the north. He wanted his own body. This one ached with the changing weather and his sight was failing. His reflexes were still good, but not like they would be in his own body. Katakai had promised him a new body. Kakaosu grew bored with the northern lord. He couldn't anger him, he couldn't frustrate him. He sat there meditating, day and night. Kakaosu was a creature of chaos, this was not fun.

He had however found one outlet for his creativity, two female sister dog demons that were close family friends of the old bear. The eldest, Misaki was mated to one of the bear's captains whose name was forgotten and unimportant. The youngest, Mari, would do anything for her elder sister and her unborn pup. Right now she sat in front of him, fidgeting.

"Do we have a deal?" Kakaosu asked his deep voice rumbling eerily in the cavernous room.

Mari glared at him, her chin held defiantly. "There is no love lost between my cousin and I, but how do I know you will keep my sister's mate safe, if I do this for you?"

Kakaosu shrugged. "You don't and I do admit I have been known to change my mind on a whim, if it seemed like fun. This is important to my brother so it is for him I will keep my word. You can trust in that."

Mari looked thoughtful for a moment. "What if he refuses my request?"

Kakaosu grinned. "It's in your best interests that he doesn't but if he proves to be resistant, then your brother in law will go to the front like the other captains. The question is, are you willing to risk your life for your sister's happiness?"

Mari brushed her white bangs out of her eyes, a purple crescent moon peeking out underneath them. "I would like nothing more than to see my dear cousin fall after what his family did to mine."

Kakaosu grinned. Revenge was always the best motivation.

#

The table had gone from sparsely populated to full overnight it seemed. Servants scurried from one person to the next with the breakfast dishes. Sesshomaru gazed over the noisy room, content for the first time in years it felt like. Kagome sat to his right, smiling and talking animatedly with her friends, while the children conversed with each other on her other side. An unopened letter sat next to his plate, the first report from the spies he had sent south. It had been delivered when Kiyoshi had arrived for breakfast. Sesshomaru felt for once the push of war could wait until the morning meal was concluded.

He looked over at Kagome, a ghost of a smile touching his lips. She glanced back at him, blushing slightly. They had not seen each other since the kiss the day before. Kaori had insisted she needed to rest and Totosai had shown up rambling about Tenseiga singing to him. Sesshomaru spent the afternoon watching the senile old man work on his sword. It wasn't finished by nightfall and the blacksmith had fallen asleep at the forge several times before Sesshomaru forced him to get some rest. Totosai had assured him the sword would be finished by mid-day. The Daiyoukai keenly felt the absence of both his swords. He did not mourn Tokiji though, the sword had failed him. As with anything that failed him, he discarded it. He had killed with his bare hands before, he was not helpless. His poison whip was as deadly as any blade.

Inuyasha noted unhappily how far away from Kagome he was seated. It irritated him how they kept stealing glances at each other, as if he wasn't there watching. He poked at his food with his chopsticks. He could really use some ramen, but it had been used up with in a day of Kagome taking off with Sesshomaru. Most of all he was angry that demon had easily knocked him out yesterday. It had cost him a chance to show Kagome he cared. Instead his brother had gotten that glory. He was also the odd man out. Even Shippo was paired off. There was some hope though; Kagome hadn't voiced her choice yet. So while his brother was busy doing whatever it was he did all day, Inuyasha would prove to her he wanted her for her, not as a replacement for Kikiyo.

Inuyasha poked at his fish again and looked up at Kagome and Sesshomaru. He noticed a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced down at his plate. A good chunk of his fish was missing.

He glared at the blacksmith who now had a chunk of fish on his previously empty plate. "Oi, old man, you stole my fish!"

Totosai plucked a bite of the fish up and ate it. "I don't know what you are talking about, pup. That fish has always been there."

Inuyasha quickly ate a couple bites of his fish before his attention strayed back to Kagome. The sound of chopsticks hitting the side of one of his bowls caused him to look down. His omelet roll was gone. It now sat on Totosai's plate, next to the stolen fish.

"Hey, quite stealing my food!" Inuyasha snapped.

"What food? Looks like you ate all of yours. And people say I'm senile." Totosai replied popping a bite of the omelet roll in his mouth.

Inuyasha growled warningly at the old blacksmith before Kagome's giggle caught his attention again. This time he kept an eye on the pickled vegetables.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Inuyasha exclaimed grabbing Totosai's arm as he reached for the vegetables.

Totosai released the bowl. "You are mistaken; I was just giving you mine. You still looked hungry after eating that fish and omelet roll."

"Hands off my food, old man!" Inuyasha rapped him on the head with his chopsticks to enforce his point.

"Elder abuse!" Totosai yelled over the din of the breakfast conversation pointing at Inuyasha.

All dialogue came to a halt at that point and everyone looked at Inuyasha.

"He stole my breakfast!" Inuyasha sputtered as an explanation.

Totosai's eyes looked slightly watery, his bottom lip quivering slightly. "I offered him my vegetables and he hit me with chopsticks!"

"Inuyasha, there is more than enough food. If you want more ask a server. Do not cause a scene again," Sesshomaru reprimanded.

"But-'' He growled in frustration. "Fine."

A server offered him more fish and another omelet roll. Inuyasha accepted them. This time he guarded them with his arm after he moved further down the table from the old demon. His attention focused on his food instead of Kagome, he missed it when Sesshomaru kissed the back of Kagome's hand lightly before excusing himself to the library.

#

Sesshomaru cracked the seal on the letter as soon as he was alone in his library. The first progress report laid out the numbers the southern lord had gathered. At first he thought he had misread them. A mixed army of two thousand was building to his south. Their training was nonexistent, and more were being conscripted daily.

Sesshomaru set the letter down, mentally extrapolating that out to the other two lords. If all three were building massive armies, that meant he had six thousand plus soldiers that were going to invade. He had managed maybe a thousand well trained demon fighters so far. He wasn't going to force people into his army. They turned cowered to easily.

The Daiyoukai pinched the bridge of his nose. This seemed over whelming. It was times like this his father would turn to his advisors. He had Kaori, who understood the art of subterfuge like no one else. There was Kiyoshi who had always been good at the strategy games they played as children. Jaken would do anything he ordered. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga, but was impulsive and reckless still. Then there was Kagome. She would be most valuable against Katakai and his brothers, therefore had to be kept safe. Her friends no doubt would help any way they could in that respect. He had a war on two fronts. It seemed an impossible task.

Sesshomaru set his face in grim determination as he unrolled a large map of the island nation. The first thing he had to do was recruit more people. The humans would be under attack as well; perhaps he should turn to them like his enemies did. He had kept them safe from the demons under his rule and trade prospered. They wouldn't want that to change.

A sharp rap at the shoji door was followed by the stench of the forge as it slid open. "Tenseiga is ready for you, but I'd make sure you were far away from anything you didn't want damaged before you try it out." Totosai held out the fang which looked no different than before.

Sesshomaru grasped it in his hand and hefted it experimentally. It felt different. Not heavier or lighter, just different, as if something had been awakened in the sword.

"Careful there, boy. You don't want to be waving that thing around indoors now. You might take down a wall or something," Totosai warned.

Sesshomaru ignored the man and his ox, opening the door to the balcony and taking off to a rock quarry not far away. He was eager to see just what his sword had to offer now.

Totosai huffed watching Sesshomaru leave. "Common," he said to the ox. "Let's make sure the boy doesn't take a leg off by accident."

#

Kagome winced when Kaori's attack hit her still tender side. They hadn't wasted any time getting back to training. Even with every muscle protesting, the young miko was keeping up with the demoness.

"Oi, wench, why don't you give her a break, can't you see she's in pain?" Inuyasha called out.

Kaori stepped back, indicating the sparring match had concluded and glared at the hanyou. "What did you call me?"

Kiyoshi clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Bad choice of words." He moved away as Kaori approached.

Kagome jogged up to Kiyoshi watching Kaori apprehensively. "What just happened?"

"Your friend just used the one word she absolutely hates. Not only that, he used it to refer to her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as she approached, her expression less than friendly.

"Apologize and promise never to use that word again around me," Kaori demanded.

Inuyasha's hand crept closer to his sword, her threatening stance catching him off guard. "Keh, it's just a word. I call everybody wen- uh, that." He backed up slightly, not sure why the woman unnerved him so much right now.

Kiyoshi placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and pointed at Kaori and Inuyasha. "See how her aura is flaring. She is using it to intimidate the hanyou. You can do the same thing."

Kagome looked at the dog demon in disbelief. Kaori was about to rip her friends head off and he was using it as a lesson? Then again, Inuyasha did deserve it, sort of. In her day the word was used jokingly. But Kaori was from medieval Europe where the word had an entirely different meaning.

"Do you even realize how derogatory that word is?" Kaori asked her voice still threatening.

"Looks like Inuyasha stuck his foot in his mouth again," Miroku observed.

Sango nodded. "He finally called the wrong woman that."

Kiyoshi leaned in and whispered in Kagome's ear. "As a Miko, you can calm her aura with a touch. Focus on soothing her, not purifying her and touch her shoulder."

Inuyasha took another step backward, his ears almost lying flat as she admonished his choice of words. His hand grasped the hilt of his sword, ready to draw if she came any closer.

Kagome nodded and focused her own aura into almost perfect peace. She walked up to Kaori and touched her shoulder. The demoness's posture changed almost immediately to something less threatening.

Inuyasha relaxed a bit, casting a grateful look in Kagome's direction.

Kagome fixed a stern look on Inuyasha "Now apologize before I s-i-t you."

Inuyasha winced not sure the situation was any better. "Fine, I'm sorry!"

Kaori nodded. "Thank you." She glanced at Kagome, somewhat surprised then looked at Kiyoshi, an eyebrow raised in question.

Kiyoshi tried to smile innocently at her, but the scars on his face made that task difficult.

Kaori shook her head as if to clear her head. "Any way, back to training. Kagome, we need to find out what is blocking you, are you up to that?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm ready."

Kaori turned to the monk. "Miroku, are you ready?"

He nodded. "It has been awhile since I have done any work with chakras so it may take some time."

Kaori brushed a stray lock of dark brown hair behind her ear as she turned to the others. "Sorry, but I think this is best done with just the three of us."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but a warning look from Sango cut him off. Reluctantly he left with the slayer and Kiyoshi.

"If he lays a hand on her…" Inuyasha grumbled as they left.

"Do you really think he would try that with Kaori right there?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha remembered her outrage at a little word. "No, he's not dumb." He looked back at the training area secretly hopping they wouldn't be able to figure out what was blocking her. She would still need him that way.

#

The straw was prickly, and the tiny room was getting stuffy. Kagome was finding it hard to relax with Miroku's hands hovering right above her root chakra. She could feel his energy interacting with hers. It wasn't unpleasant, but she wished he'd move on. She felt his energy move to the next point and hover there. No one said anything and Kagome wished someone would tell her what was going on.

Miroku felt the calming flow of Kagome's energy flow unimpeded through the first three chakras. It was strong and healthy. When he got to the heart chakra, the flow was pinch significantly. It was even more pinched at her throat chakra. Her third eye was open but starved and something blocked her spiritual energy completely at the crown. He withdrew his energy and sat back on his heels, deep in thought.

Kagome opened one eye after she felt his energy draw away. "Well?"

"Your heart and throat chakras are being pinched. It has allowed someone or thing to block your spiritual energies at their core. Once the energy flow has been restored we can attempt to remove the block," Miroku explained.

"So how do I open up those chakras?" Kagome raised herself up on her elbows.

Miroku cast a look at Kaori as if to ask permission. "I will explain the situation to Sango. I think she is better suited to help you with that."

"What? Why?" Kagome insisted.

Miroku stood up, his staff jingling softly. "I believe the conversation you need falls under girl talk."

"Girl talk?" Kaori asked.

"There is a tradition where Kagome is from that only girls can talk to other girls about certain topics," Miroku explained.

"Your home has some strange traditions, Kagome." Kaori sat cross-legged on another patch of loose straw.

Kagome smile weakly. "You have no idea. If girl talk will help me, then get Sango."

Miroku smiled at her reassuringly and left the small room.

Kagome sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. Her heart and throat chakras were blocked. She knew little about them, but judging from their names it wasn't hard to determine what might be blocking them.

Sango moved aside the door flap and walked in a couple minutes later. She smiled at Kagome and took a seat on the straw with the miko.

"If you would be more comfortable talking to just Sango, I can leave," Kaori offered.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I consider you a friend too and you know about all this energy stuff."

Sango took a deep breath and held one of Kagome's hands in her own. "How do you feel about Inuyasha?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "He's a good friend, what does that have to do with anything?"

Sango shook her head. "Go deeper than that; are you still in love with him?"

"I…" Kagome faltered. She twisted a piece of straw around her finger. "I don't think so."

"You can love someone without being in love with him." Kaori added.

The straw snapped from stress and Kagome tossed it to the side. "I'm not even sure about that, he hurt me. I know I care about him. I see what he is trying to do now, you know, show me he's changed and stuff. I think it's too little too late."

"Have you told him how you feel?" Kaori asked.

Kagome shook her head, picking up another bit of straw.

"The heart and throat chakras can get tangled up together to the point it is hard to see which one is causing the bigger issue." Kaori explained. "When you have something that needs to be said to someone and you keep it bottled up, it can shut down the throat chakra. If it is someone you are really close to it can then involve the heart chakra too."

Sango squeezed her friend's hand. "It's time he knew how he made you feel. Is there someone you do have romantic feelings for?"

Kagome blushed at Sango's question. The memory of kissing Sesshomaru flooded her mind and she couldn't suppress the smile it brought to her lips. "But he's Inuyasha's brother."

"I'm confused. You seem to have a strange sort of loyalty to Inuyasha even though he doesn't deserve it," Kaori pointed out. "He hurt you."

Sango nodded. "He treated you like you were second best. He snuck of to see her. He's the one at fault."

Tears pricked at Kagome's eyes as she remembered all the times he had picked Kikiyo over her, all the times he belittled her."

"You deserve happiness, Kagome. If it is Sesshomaru who brings you that happiness, then let him. Don't refuse it out of misplaced loyalty," Kaori added.

"I'm afraid. What if Sesshomaru hit his head or something and this is a result of that and when it heals all the way he goes back to being cold and distant?"

"Don't let what ifs rule your life. You could miss out on something fantastic." Sango replied. "I did that and when I though Miroku was dead…" her voice cracked with emotion. "I played the what if game. What if Miroku keeps groping other women, what if we don't kill Naraku? I drove myself crazy doing that. That night in the cave I realized that none of that mattered. The important thing was that I loved him and he loved me."

Kaori closed her eyes and nodded. "She's right."

Kagome pouted a bit. "Do I have to talk to Inuyasha about what happened between us?"

"It still bothers you and that might just be the root of you energy block." Kaori stood up.

Kagome followed suit as did Sango. She hugged the two other women. "Thanks, I feel better about the whole thing with Sesshomaru at least."

"You will feel much better once you talk to Inuyasha." Sango offered.

"I hope this works," Kagome whispered as she walked out of the room.

#

Sesshomaru looked at the boulder that had a crescent shaped chunk taken out of it. Some place in the netherworld a chunk of that boulder now resided thanks to Tenseiga's new ability.

"That's just a fraction of what you can do with a Meido. As you grow stronger, so will it. Eventually you can make a full circle. Everything in that circle will end up in the underworld. I wouldn't practice on rocks too much though; the spirits might get angry and start throwing them back at us." Totosai explained.

Sesshomaru gazed at the sword as if he could will it to unlock the full Meido. Tenseiga was now a weapon. It could kill now. "Tell me, old man, what awakened the sword."

Totosai shrugged. "Compassion, Sesshomaru, compassion. Your father always said it was the key to knowing when to kill and when to stay your hand."

Sesshomaru used the crescent Meido against the other side of the boulder. The darkness engulfed the grey rock and then it was gone. His father had locked away this ability until he learned to temper his desire to kill with compassion. Perhaps buried in the journals was the key to unlocking the full Meido.

Totosai hopped onto the back of his three eyed ox and took to the sky. "I'm done here, don't send too many rocks to the underworld, and remember they never did anything to you!"

Sesshomaru sheathed the sword relieved that he now had a useful attack. Katakai was seemingly immune to physical attacks. This would give them an upper hand. He headed back to his Shiro.

#

Inuyasha followed a few steps behind Kagome. She had asked if they could talk after Miroku had tried to unblock her. From what he could tell, she was still blocked. He was secretly happy for this. She would still need him. He was in deep thought about what to say to her about their relationship. He could forgive her kissing his brother, after all Sesshomaru was just trying to show him up. It wasn't her fault she was caught in the middle. But once she chose him, Sesshomaru would back off.

Kagome stopped underneath a blooming winter sakura tree. The early fall bloom covered the tree in small white flowers. Petals were scattered about the walkway and stuck to the stone bench she had sat on. She looked up and cast a strained smile at Inuyasha. "Thank you for this."

"I want to say something, first." Inuyasha started. "I know I haven't been the best person to be around and I'm hard to get along with sometimes. We have had our fights and gotten past them. I want us to get past everything, start over. I want a second chance."

Kagome looked down at her sneakers and kicked at the moss that was growing on the brick pathway. She looked back up at him before answering. "I want us to get past everything too, but I can't give you a second chance."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and his temper bubbled. "Why the hell not? There is no reason not to! I even forgave you for kissing Sesshomaru!"

Kagome fought to keep her own temper under control when he brought that up. "You hurt me, Inuyasha. Every time Kikiyo's soul stealers would show up you would leave. That hurt me, Inuyasha. I loved you and I believed you would see that, but you kept comparing me to Kikiyo. You would point out constantly how short I came compared to her. I never measured up, in any way." She drew in a shaky breath to steady herself. It was no longer her temper that threatened to break, but the dam that had kept her emotions back about this.

Inuyasha shrank back from the raw emotion rolling off her now. "Kagome, I-''

"I kept forgiving you, making up excuses for your behavior. I don't think you ever knew how truly angry and hurt I was. My heart broke every time, Inuyasha! I couldn't forget what you had done, I never will forget. That is why I can never give you a second chance. I would always feel like Kikiyo's replacement. I don't want that. I deserve to be happy. I deserved to be loved for who I am."

"I do love you for who-''

"Do you know how it feels to have you ask for a second chance after Kikiyo is dead? It feels like you don't want to be lonely so you are replacing her with a convenient look alike! I feel like a replacement. Intentional or not, that's how it feels, that's how it always would feel."

Inuyasha tucked his hands up the sleeves of his bright red haori and looked down. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"And I am going to see where this thing with Sesshomaru goes. I hope you will respect that and not interfere."

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and his ears drooped when he heard her confirm she was interested in his brother. "But why him?"

"He makes no demands of me. He doesn't want me to change. He supports me." Slowly, realization about Sesshomaru dawned on her as she spoke those words. "He truly wants me for who I am, not who he wants me to be."

"I can do that too! Let me show you!" Inuyasha tried to reach for her hands, but she pulled away.

"You will always compare me to Kikiyo, whether you want to or not. She was your first true love, and that's hard to get over."

"Kagome…"

"Please, Inuyasha, I just want to be alone for right now." Kagome wiped tears off her cheek with the back of her hand.

Inuyasha nodded. He didn't feel much like being around anyone right then either. He took off in the direction of the forest.

Kagome let the tears flow freely for the first time. She had faced Inuyasha and how she felt. Even as the tears ran, she felt lighter. The pain was healing; she would survive and be stronger for it.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry this took so long, life got interesting and remains so. I am on the fence about this chapter. I'm not sure if I like it, but it sort of explains a bit about Kaori. I hope to have another chapter out next week, but life begs my attention right now. Thank you for all the reviews, I enjoy reading what people think.

#

Kagome dried the tears off her face with the sleeve of her pink sweatshirt. Inuyasha knew now how she felt, how she had felt for three years. It hadn't been hard to tell him once she had started, and she felt sort of bad for chasing him off afterwards and not talking about it. He didn't look like he wanted to talk either. She closed her blue eyes and focused on her energy. Things did feel better, but it was still hard to feel the strength of her power.

Sango had brought up Sesshomaru. Maybe that was the last key to it, letting herself love someone else without fear. Her mind plucked memories out about her stay at the shiro. He had always treated her with the up most respect. She smiled, he respected her. She had seen a side of him no one else had ever seen. She stood up and brushed the petals clinging to her sweat pants off. It had been an emotional morning for her, but her heart felt light as she headed into the shiro. She wanted to be the one to tell Sesshomaru that things were progressing for once.

#

Family, the word was the bane of his existence some times. The letter had been sitting on his desk when he got back from the quarry. His cousins were afraid that the northern lord would use them as leverage against him in the coming conflict. Apparently the old bear couldn't keep his mouth shut about his intentions. To make things worse, his eldest cousin was with child and her mate was one of the lord's captains. As the male head of the family as well as the western lord it fell to him to protect his cousins if they were unmated or the mate couldn't. He was half tempted to send a short reply back asking them if they really wanted to be here when the combined armies marched on his lands. Unfortunately, they had a point. They were in a position to be used as hostages. He tossed the note to the side and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and inked orders to some of the clan. He would send a team in to get them out.

A soft knock at the door caught his attention.

"Come in," he called finishing the last kanji on the page.

Kagome slid the door open, willing the butterflies in her stomach to settle down. "Hi," she smiled as she walked in. "You look stressed."

Sesshomaru motioned to the letter from his cousins. "Family issues it would seem. Apparently I have two cousins in the north that rightly fear becoming pawns."

"Pawns, in what?" Kagome asked noting the map was out again.

The light in Sesshomaru's eyes from the unexpected visit dimmed slightly. He had forgotten to tell her about the other lords planning to invade. "Seems we have more than just Katakai to worry about. The cardinal lords have allied against me. They are planning an invasion. My cousins are worried the northern lord will take them hostage."

"That explains the maps." Kagome tried to smile encouragingly. "I have some good news though."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I will take what I can get right now."

"I've managed to almost unlock the two chakras Miroku said were shut down. I had to tell Inuyasha how he had made me feel the past three years. I felt better after that, but something was still nagging at me."

"Any progress is a positive thing. You said that it was almost unblocked, what is holding it back?"

Kagome blushed slightly and started fidgeting with a figurine of a gold dragon that sat on the edge of the desk. "About that kiss yesterday…"

Sesshomaru suddenly felt apprehension at what she might say next. Had he overstepped? His mouth suddenly felt dry. He managed a nod for her to continue.

"I enjoyed it a lot, after I got over the initial shock. I mean it was you and I'm human. I never imagined something like that happening. I'm worried that you feel it was a mistake and I'm trying to figure out what we do from here." She watched him for any reaction, but he had such control that she couldn't tell if anything she had said had an effect on him.

Sesshomaru pushed himself away from the desk and motioned for Kagome to come closer.

She hesitated a moment, wondering what he was going to do and if she should let him. After all, she had been training all morning and probably needed a bath. Then again he was probably going to look her in the eye and let her down gently. Though, he had kissed her hand that morning. She was so confused.

Sesshomaru took her hand in his and prompted her to sit in his lap. This was the first time missing his arm had bothered him. He wished he could wrap her in both of his arms. He made do by having her relax against his shoulder. With his armor resting on the floor not far from his desk, she was able to do so comfortably.

He cupped her cheek and gently ran his thumb across her soft skin. "There was no mistake, no regret. I am fully aware of my actions. "

"Would you do it again?" The miko asked softly, amazed that the hand she had seen kill could be so tender.

Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in another kiss. This time his tongue sought out hers as a taste of passion replaced the chastity of the first kiss. After a long moment they moved apart. The Daiyoukai of the west wrapped his arm around the fragile human he had become so very attached to and pulled her into a tight embrace. He closed his eyes and savored how it felt to hold her.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She felt safe, cared for and strangely, loved. She tilted her head up and looked into his amber eyes, seeing warmth and tenderness instead of the cold distance she was use to and her heart felt free.

#

Kiyoshi smiled a bit and shook his head as he watched Kaori with the overgrown miniature juniper he had brought back from his latest excursion. He had noticed how tense she was and though learning bonsai would be a good way for her to relax. He noted that the furrow between her brows was not the reaction he was looking for.

Kaori pinched a bit of a branch back, unsure of what she was doing. "This would be much easier if I could cut it."

"Then you would get ugly brown needles." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, this should be calming."

Kaori pinched another bit of tree off. "Naomi is the artistic one. I just sing and dance." She snapped off a dead twig. "I'm afraid I'm going to kill it."

Kiyoshi smirked. "Perhaps we should see if Lord Sesshomaru would let us put in a Zen garden. You can't kill gravel and stone."

"I'd manage to damage it somehow."

Kiyoshi gently grabbed both of her hands. "What's wrong? Why are you so negative?"

Kaori sighed. "I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've… fed." Kaori pulled her hands back and started in on the juniper again. "I'll be alright though, nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Kiyoshi grabbed her hands again, bringing her attention back to him. "How long is a while exactly?"

Kaori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Years, maybe?"

"Kaori…"

"I know, it weakens me, but even then I'm stronger than a human. Besides, I'm not like my sisters; I can't just find a guy and use them. Lust leaves a bad taste in my mouth, literally."

"Lust isn't such a bad thing, and we aren't going up against humans, this guy can't be hurt by weapons." He squeezed her hands. "You need your strength."

"Kagome had him pretty shot up. She's the key to this, I'm just back up." She pulled her hands away again, pinching off another bit of juniper. "Besides, my sword held up, barely. I think it was protected by my chi."

"Maybe it was the sword and your chi together. I was using a human sword, not the one your uncle left me. I have never seen a sword shatter like that before."

Kaori drew her sword and looked at it closely. She expected to find fine fractures on it, but the katana's blade was as ever, flawless. "The clan was named after the Lotus Dragon, who gave her fangs for the swords to be crafted out of. She was rumored to be ancient and powerful. My father once told me that when the sword tastes an enemy's blood, it will remember it and steal the life force the next time it tastes blood. I always thought that was a fancy way of saying on your next strike you will kill your opponent. I guess we will see."

"That still doesn't change the fact you haven't fed in who knows how long."

Kaori sighed. "And just who am I going to feed off of?"

Kiyoshi quirked an eyebrow. "Me?"

The furrow between her eyes seemed to deepen. "I can't Kiyoshi."

"Why? Your sister could easily enough. That's how I know how she truly felt. I was her toy and yet I let her. I remember overhearing the two of you debating on who was better looking, Sesshomaru or I. Now, I'm scarred and not good enough for you?" Kiyoshi snapped, his dark blue eyes flashing.

"No, that's not -"

"Your once handsome admirer gets scarred trying to prevent the collapse of your clan and suddenly I'm not even good enough to be used."

Kaori felt her eyes fill with tears against her will, as anger at his accusation bubbled up and out of control. "I could kill you, alright? Kill you, do you understand? It has been that long! I'm past just needing emotional energy, I need it all. I can't control that, not now." The branch she had been holding onto snapped in her tightening grasp. "I'm afraid once I start, I can't stop."

"That takes hundreds of years, are you saying it's been that long? I mean since…"

"Since that time we kissed because I passed out." Kaori brushed the tears away before they had a chance to fall. "I'm a succubus as my sister always pointed out, it shouldn't matter, but it does. I couldn't bring myself to kiss anyone else after that and a week later you and my sister were together."

"I always felt what she was feeling when she fed. Lust, nothing more. With you I felt panic; I assumed you didn't want Sesshomaru to catch us so I turned to your sister."

Kaori let out a short, bitter laugh. "That's the problem; we were both panicked because I had passed out so that's what we both felt. It was the strongest emotion, so that's what was fed on. I was new at this feeding thing and my mother didn't explain it to me until after we had sailed to England. The strongest emotion is the one that is shared and fed on."

Kiyoshi reached out and gently brushed her face with his fingertips. "I have control over my own energy. You won't be able to take it unless I let you. It was something I learned while with your sister. She sometimes tried to take more than I was willing to give."

Kaori rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised by that?"

He took her hand and pressed it against his unmarred cheek. "We can do it a little at a time if you are willing to try."

Kaori fell into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I want to, I have wanted to for the longest time. I'm so scared. I don't want to lose control."

He pulled the sticks holding her bun in place out and smoothed her now loose hair slowly. "I won't let you, I promise."

#

Kagome sat on the bench she had occupied earlier that day. She had bathed quickly after her impromptu meeting with Sesshomaru and changed into a light blue kimono with dark blue bamboo plants embroidered along the bottom with butterflies flitting about the reeds.

She felt as if the smile she had on her face after her encounter with the Daiyoukai would never fade. She hoped that today had unblocked the two chakras so that they could work on whatever had blocked her spiritual powers.

The sun was setting, and it was cooling off rapidly. Soon it would frost at night and the days would be cooler. She had always liked fall. The changing of the leaves and the smell in the air reminded her of all the years she had spent playing in leaf piles with her brother. Those were simpler times. Now she was eighteen and faced with dangers that people only write about.

A flash of red movement caught her attention. She looked up to see Inuyasha walking towards her. He wasn't scowling. He looked a bit nervous.

Kagome smiled at him slightly wondering what he wanted. "Hi."

"Have you told him? He deserves to know," Inuyasha blurted out.

"Wait, what?" Kagome looked puzzled.

"Sesshomaru, have you told him about the well and that you are from the future?"

Kagome felt her smile fade quickly. She had totally forgotten about that. She had been so caught up in everything today she had overlooked telling him. "I forgot."

"Feh, he's not going to like it. He's not going to like that I'm the only one that can go get you."

Kagome felt the color drain from her face. Worse than that, he would probably think she was crazy.

Inuyasha started to walk off. "Well, good luck with that. I thought I might remind you about it."

Kagome watched him walk off not really seeing him. This was one conversation she was not looking forward to. Best to get it over with.

#

The door to the library was open when Kagome approached it. She could see Sesshomaru sitting on the floor with a stack of leather bound books sitting next to him. He was reading one in the dim light from an oil lamp.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and walked in, a strained smiled plastered on her face. "Hi, Sesshomaru, I hope I'm not interrupting."

The demon lord placed a bit of paper between the pages he was reading and closed the book. "Two visits in one day, I am honored."

"Can we talk?" She took a deep breath after uttering the three words rumored to spell the end of any relationship. "I have something important to tell you."

Sesshomaru placed the book at the top of the stack and motioned to the floor in front of him. He could sense the tension in her posture. Whatever it was she had to say had her upset. "Go ahead, I am listening."

Kagome sat on her knees before she spoke. She met his steady gaze with her own trepidation filled one. "It's about where I come from. My, um, village."

"Oh? I have wondered about this place." Sesshomaru rested his arm on his bent knee, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, it's not so much a place as a time. You see, about three years ago I fell through a well on my family's shrine and ended up here, in the past. I'm from the future."

Sesshomaru would have laughed at the outright absurdity of her claim if he had detected even a hint of deception, but there was none. Either she was telling the truth or she believed she was telling the truth.

Kagome waited for him to say something, but silence was all she got. His expression had gone from one of warmth to his stoic mask. She continued her story. "A centipede demon pulled me into the well in my time to get a hold of the Shikon jewel. I ended up here, unpinned Inuyasha and shattering the jewel. I am the reincarnation of Kikiyo." She looked down waiting for any sort of response.

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around this new information. It did explain the way she dressed and her occasional slip ups. "I see."

"To be honest, I don't know what will happen when the Shikon jewel is put back together. I don't know if I will end up there or here or if I will be able to travel back and forth anymore." She swallowed over the lump that was back. "I'm worried I will be forced to choose. My life back home or my life here."

Sesshomaru stood up gracefully. "I have a lot to consider, as do you. I will see you in the morning." The mask of cold indifference was back in place and the warmth Kagome had seen in his eyes was gone once more. He walked out of the library swiftly and headed to his room, unsure what to feel now that he was faced with the uncertainty of Kagome's situation.

Kagome closed her eyes after watching him walk out of the library. He would choose what made the most logical sense. He would distance himself from her. She couldn't tell him for sure what would happen and it wasn't fair to keep things going between them. She was shaking, trying to keep herself from crumbling right there in the middle of the library. She had been a fool, she should have thought a head and not allowed herself to believe she and Sesshomaru had any kind of future. She never should have hoped.


	23. Chapter 23

Kaori mopped the sweat from her brow with a cloth as she watched Sesshomaru approach the training area. Tiny puffs of air condensed in the cold early morning air as she forced her breathing to return to normal. The western lord wasn't dressed in his silks, but in white training garb with his family crest on the shoulders, the purple crescent moon.

Kaori raised an eyebrow. "I'm normally the only one out here at this hour, is something wrong?"

"Spar with me," he ordered falling into a ready stance.

Kaori's dark eyebrow climbed higher. "Hand to hand, are you sure?"

"I did not stutter, Kaori. Now."

She held her hands up in surrender. "Full contact?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I see no harm in it; we are both demons and will heal."

Kaori bowed formally and Sesshomaru reciprocated.

He watched her carefully, remembering from their sparing as children she liked to play defensively and rarely made the first move, but he had two arms then. Down an arm he had to focus more on kicks and leg sweeps. She would know that too and be anticipating it.

He moved quickly. He anticipated his reflexes would be faster than hers. He found himself moving past her at a high speed, her strength aiding in his pass. She hadn't thrown him, but they had managed to switch places. "I do not want your complacence; fight me, like we did as children."

Kaori shrugged. "Okay."

Before he had time to process her response she was on top of him with a flurry of punches designed to put your opponent off balance. It was a rookie move and one he should have been prepared for, but her speed took him off guard. He managed to gain enough ground for a leg sweep, but suddenly her legs were not there and there was a sudden pain in the middle of his chest and all the air was gone from his lungs. He managed enough to block a kick to his knees, only to end up flat on his back, her hand poised for a killing strike to the throat. He blinked a couple times, to clear his sight. That was why he sparred with her as a child; she was the only one not afraid of him. She had been the only one with enough guts to show him that his strength was not hand to hand combat. Everyone else had let him win.

Kaori stood up and offered him a hand up. "You are very rusty."

Sesshomaru accepted the hand up. "And you have fed recently."

The color rushed to Kaori's already flushed cheeks. "I should have said something." She turned to the gourd of water and poured two cups. "About that, Kiyoshi is going to be a bit, um… tired?" She offered him a cup.

Sesshomaru nodded and accepted the water, sipping the cool liquid. One claw tapped the wood as he regarded his friend thoughtfully. "Was he worth waiting for?"

A slow smile spread across her beautiful features, her blue green eyes shining with the memory of the past night. "Defiantly, the right person is always worth waiting for."

Sesshomaru finished the water and set the cup down. "How do you know if a person is the right one?"

Kaori shrugged a shoulder. "You don't, all you know is when you are apart, you miss her with your entire being. Your world is brighter with her in it and you would die before hurting her. When you are together, you feel like you are whole. As with everything though, there are no guarantees."

"Kagome, she speaks of a well she uses to travel between her time and this one." He sat the cup down, for once his emotions clearly etched on his face.

"Do you believe her?" Kaori asked. "It would explain the way she likes to dress and the fact she knows English, granted it's a fairly odd dialect. She also has some strange customs too."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows drew together, the indecision on his face apparent. "I could smell no lie on her when she spoke to me of this."

"There's something else about it, isn't there?"

"She is unsure if she will be able to stay here or will be forced to stay in her own time. She believes the well's powers are controlled by the Shikon jewel and once the wish is made her future is uncertain." Sesshomaru's golden eyes shined with the intensity of the emotions he was feeling, confusion, love, fear. "I have to decide if she is worth waiting for."

Kaori smiled warmly at him then hugged him tightly and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "You have," she whispered in his ear. "All you have to do is tell her." She clasped him firmly by the shoulders. "Just let your mind believe what your heart knows is true."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I thought you believed this Sesshomaru's heart to be made of ice?"

Kaori smirked at him. "I believe Kagome and Rin have brought about a thaw, and not a moment too soon."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Kaori's shoulder, looking her in the eye. "I know I don't say it enough, but thank you. Thank you for believing in me."

She patted his hand. "That's what friends do. Now, go make some grand romantic gesture and confess your feelings to Kagome."

Sesshomaru's arm dropped to his side and a look of trepidation crossed his features for a split second.

Kaori smiled and shook her head in dismay. "You have two hours before sunrise. Take her to the hill facing the east, bring candles and a light breakfast and watch the sun come up together."

"Has Kiyoshi done this for you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, but I might do it for him, or maybe we'll watch the sun set together." Kaori laughed at the slightly confused look on his face. "Some of us think romantic gestures go both ways."

"I will try your suggestion." With a nod that was more a slight incline of his head, Sesshomaru walked off to plan his grand romantic gesture.

#

A soft knock on her door caused Kagome to pull the blanket up closer to her chin and put a pillow over her head. It was too early for training, it had to be. The sun wasn't even up yet. "Go away Kaori, training can wait till at least the sun is up.

"It is I, not Kaori. I wish to…show you something, outside."

Puzzled, Kagome forgot that it was way too early to be up and threw on her uniform and jacket. The morning was cool inside so she figured her jacket would be needed outside. Quickly she ran a brush through her hair to tame some of the snarls from sleep.

She slid the door open and looked up at Sesshomaru's stoic face, her heart doing a little flip flop against her will. He had been right. There was a lot of thinking going on. She had come to the conclusion that they couldn't be. He needed to be free to find someone who could provide him with a stable future, which was not her. He had likely come to the same conclusion, given he had no choice but to look into the future as well. This was probably his way of letting her down gently.

Silently they walked out the front of the shiro, Sesshomaru nodding to the guards on duty as they passed by.

He gently pulled her close and formed his cloud underneath them.

Kagome closed her eyes, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. She would not cry, no matter how gentle he was with her. Reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around his waist to help keep her balance. This would be the last time he would hold her like this and she felt her heart break at the thought.

They traveled east for a bit then landed on a hill blanketed with green vines and the small closed faces of morning glory flowers. A cloth was laid out with bowls and plates for two, the scent of her favorite breakfast foods wafted from a basket sitting off to one side.

Sesshomaru landed and set her down easily. "Please, sit." He motioned to one of the settings. A cushion sat ready for her on the cold ground. He moved around easily lighting some candles she had not noticed sitting around. The hill was soon blanketed in the soft yellow light of candles.

The western lord sat on his own cushion and started pulling out containers. The smell of grilled salmon and miso filled the air along with egg omelet and rice. He served them both before pouring tea.

Kagome put her hand over her stomach when it growled at the scents. She hadn't eaten much dinner the night before and her tummy was reminding her loudly. She was thankful Sesshomaru didn't say anything about it. She went to pick up her chopsticks and noticed a light lavender colored rose sitting next to her place. Kagome picked it up questioningly.

"It was my mother's favorite flower. Kaori's mother brought a single plant here with her when she moved here from Europe. My father saw it and immediately took one to my mother, telling her that her beauty was as delicate and rare as this flower. She cultivated several from the original rose plant. Somehow after all these years of neglect it survived, blooming just a day or so ago. Not only is it a delicate and rare beauty, but it is also strong, a survivor. Much like you, Kagome."

She inhaled the scent deeply, willing the tears at his words to go away. She wouldn't cry, not this time. The scent of lilacs crossed with roses and just a hint of lavender seemed to calm her. He was right, she would survive this. The soft petals against her lips were a comfort.

"We must eat, the food is getting cold."

Kagome nodded and picked up her plate, still not trusting her voice to not crack if she said something. The gentle pad of his finger against her cheek made her realize she had retreated into her own headspace and a tear had escaped without her consent.

"Sesshomaru, you were right, we had a lot to think about, and I understand that you have to plan for the future and my own uncertainty won't work for you. You need an heir, a family and I don't know if I can even stay here to give you that. We-''

He placed a finger against her lips, effectively silencing her. "You are worth waiting for."

Kagome's brow drew together in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I have decided that if the well forces you to choose or prevents you from returning I will wait until your time and present myself to you."

She took his hand in both of hers. "Sesshomaru, I can't ask that of you."

"You don't have to, it is my choice."

"But, that's at least five hundred years you would have to wait, and I'm not even sure demons exist in my time anymore."

He pulled her hands to his lips and tenderly kissed them. "We are probably hiding. As humans advance we have discussed this possibility. There are few enough Daiyoukai as it is; hiding that far in the future would not be unheard of."

"But five hundred years…"

"Time passes differently for us. And for you it would be as if no time had passed."

"What if you meet someone else in that time? I can't expect you to not follow through with it."

He pulled her close, tilting her chin up so he could look deep into her trusting blue eyes. "No one has ever made me feel, just you and Rin. I want to spend a life time with you, and if I have to wait five hundred years I will gladly do so." He leaned forward slightly and captured her lips in a deep yet tender kiss, pouring everything he felt into it and hoping she could feel it.

She could feel the touch of his energy as it played along her lips, tingling. Her own energy responded in kind, not driving his back, or sending stinging bolts across his skin, but a tingling caress across his lips. They tasted and drank of each other's energy as the sky brightened in front of them. The morning glories slowly unfurled their petals, greeting the sun's warmth with a blanket of fragrant bright blue blooms. The hill slowly turned from green into a sea of deep blue.

The kiss ended reluctantly but in time to watch the blooms take over the hillside. Kagome snuggled into the crook of his arm and watched the beautiful spectacle before her. She was really going to do this, it was really happening. She and Sesshomaru, together.

#

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose after closing another one of his father's journals. One more down and he was still at a loss as to how he was to train the Meiduo. His father had died with it incomplete and had hoped his eldest son would be able to master it.

The voice of his retainer Jaken yelling brought his attention back to the present.

"No! Lord Sesshomaru is not to- ouch!" Jaken's voice pierced the thin walls."

"Out of my way, foolish imp! He will see me now." A familiar voice followed after Jaken's yelp.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath before schooling his features into a mask of cold indifference.

"He will see me now, he has no choice." The statement was followed by the door sliding open.

"Misaki, you have arrived."

"How dare you! Dragging me from my bed in the middle of the night! That was uncalled for!" Gold eyes flashed in anger as she looked him over, sizing him up.

"Misaki, sister, calm yourself," a softer voice called out pleadingly. "It's not good for the pup."

Sesshomaru peered around his very pregnant cousin to see his shorter, softer spoken cousin Mari.

Misaki crossed her arms over the top of her belly and huffed. "Neither is getting dragged out of your bed by black clad demons. I thought the northern lord had finally decided we were better off as prisoners."

"Haste and secrecy were the top priority." Sesshomaru replied coldly, the knowledge that is was their mother who had killed his taking root in his mind. He was forced to provide protection for them, by law and tradition. It didn't make the pill any less bitter to take.

Jaken stumbled into the room rubbing a knot on top of his head, "So sorry my lord, they are pushy."

"Watch it imp!" Misaki snarled. "I am Lord Sesshomaru's cousin and you will respect that."

"And you, cousin, will respect the fact that he is my retainer. I will not tolerate you treating those in my employ in such a manner. If he says I am not to be disturbed then I am not to be disturbed."

Jaken's chest swelled with pride at the words Sesshomaru spoke. His Lord had defended him.

Misaki glared one last time at Jaken. "Well, then I would like to be shown to my quarters, I'm tired. Traveling while this pregnant is not comfortable."

Sesshomaru nodded to Jaken. "Show them to their rooms. And Misaki, if you decide to go for a walk, the second floor is off limits, the stairs are rotted and in need of repair. I wouldn't want you having an accident."

Misaki smiled and bowed as much as her swollen belly would let her. "Of course not." She turned sharply on her heel causing her red kimono to swirl, the gold embroidered cranes catching the light and sparkling.

Mari followed close on her sister's tail. She turned slightly and mouthed a silent thank you to Sesshomaru who nodded in acknowledgement. At least one of them was grateful.

#

Kaori smiled to herself as she approached Kagome and her friends for the afternoon training. Shippo was making illusions for the Miko and Rin to shoot at. Kagome was using her new bow and doing really well. The young woman was smiling and Kaori could feel hints of Sesshomaru's energy lingering on Kagome. Apparently the morning had gone well. Rin's aim was vastly improved; the young girl had taken well to the bow.

"You started without me," Kaori commented when she was in earshot.

The illusions quickly disappeared. "I was just helping them warm up," Shippo explained.

"Thank you for that. How are you feeling today, Kagome?" Kaori started to form orbs of energy in the air.

"I feel…free." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Good, we need to get that block removed."

"I think I need to get use to the energy flowing freely. I need to learn to control it."

Kaori nodded. "I can understand that. We can work on some basic hand to hand combat then. It will help you learn to focus your energy into your attacks."

Kagome looked skeptical. "Is that safe, I'm not going to purify you am I?"

"I didn't say it wouldn't hurt a little. The point of this experiment is to help you control the amount of energy you put into an attack. Do you want to purify totally or just hurt a bit?"

Kagome nodded her hands starting to glow with a soft pink light. Kori in turn enveloped herself in cobalt blue energy shielding against the Miko's powers.

They had hardly gotten started when a familiar female voice cut in scathingly. "Since when does the great Sesshomaru allow humans to infest his shiro grounds?"

Kaori called a halt to the sparring. Kagome's last attack bounced harmlessly off the shields with a shower of dark blue and pink sparks.

Rin winced at the tone of voice knowing it was unfriendly and almost hostile. She stuck close to Kagome's side, just in case.

"Kami have mercy," Kaori muttered under her breath when she recognized the owner of the voice. She plastered a falsely friendly smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. "Are you lost?"

Misaki eyed the other woman up and down, debating on how far she wanted to push this. "You would do well to mind your manners around your superiors, whatever you are. The same goes for your human companions." Misaki lifted her chin haughtily, daring them to question her.

Kaori's expression didn't change as she looked from Misaki to her younger sister shadow, Mari. Something was strange about this. From what she could remember Mari backed up her sister, but never played at being submissive. This Mari looked about ready to bolt at the first sign of her sister's displeasure. Unless it was some sort of act, she wouldn't put it past the cousins. "I ask you again, are you lost?"

Masaki frowned. "Of course not, I'm taking a walk. Mari, remind me to speak to Sesshomaru about the rabble that has infested his lands."

"Hey! We aren't rabble; we are part of his pack and guests!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the woman in the red kimono.

"Aren't you full of fire and very mistaken about your position. Sesshomaru would never form a pack around humans and…" She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "A foreigner."

Kaori cast a bemused look at the sisters. "If you will excuse us, we have training to do. So if you would just move along."

"Are you dismissing us?" Misaki demanded.

Kaori frowned a bit when she noticed Kiyoshi and Inuyasha walk up. This wasn't going to go well.

"Oi, wen- ah, woman, that's what it, sounded like." Inuyasha eyed the two sisters who judging by the silver hair and golden eyes were somehow related to him or more likely Sesshomaru. He really didn't care; he was just annoyed that they were there.

Misaki looked past Inuyasha to the dark haired Inu demon who had slowed and was hoping to go unnoticed. "Kiyoshi? Is that you?" Misaki gushed, pushing Inuyasha to one side. "Out of my way, filthy hanyou."

"Ah…" Kiyoshi looked at Kaori for help, unsure of what to do. The last time he had seen this woman she had tried to trap him into mating her.

Misaki wrapped her arm around his. "It is you! I like the mask; it makes you seem very mysterious." She tugged on his arm, her grip not letting up. "Walk with me, so we can catch up. Your company will be such a comfort, given my condition and the more than likely execution of my husband as a traitor."

Kiyoshi looked back over his shoulder at the group he was being pulled away from, his eyes pleading for help.

Kaori pantomimed something being thrown then exploding; earning her a slight glare and a withering look from Kiyoshi.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked.

"I was just telling him to throw a smoke grenade and run for it. He didn't like my suggestion."

Not too much later a plume of grey smoke could be seen drifting away from where the trio had been headed.

Inuyasha snickered. "He did it after all."

"You would too if you had to deal with Misaki fawning all over you." Kaori motioned for Kagome to fall into her stance.

Miroku steepled his fingers in front of him. "Beauty is only skin deep in her case. I would never ask such a woman to bare my children," he stated sagely.

Sango growled softly, causing Miroku's violet eyes to widen. "Not that I would ask any woman but you to bare my children anymore."

"Monk..." Sango growled half-heartedly.

"Yes, my love?"

"Stop while you are ahead."

Miroku wrapped his arms around the slayer and pulled her close planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Wise advice."


	24. Chapter 24

Misaki looked around at the group gathered for breakfast and frowned. Why on earth was Sesshomaru letting these humans eat with them? Her frown deepened when she realized the human miko from the day before was sitting at the place of honor on her cousin's left. That seat was usually reserved for his mate. Sesshomaru surely wasn't going to follow in his father's footsteps?

A slight tug on the sleeve of her deep purple kimono made Misaki realize she had stopped moving. Mari motioned to a couple of empty settings further down the table. Next to them sat a fox kit. That was better than one of the humans.

Misaki was still insulted that as family they had been seated so far away from Sesshomaru. She leaned over to whisper her complaints to her sister.

"I will speak to Sesshomaru today about this," Mari whispered back, before Misaki could speak. She was certain her older sister had be so caught up in personal insult she had missed Sesshomaru kiss the Miko's hand when he thought no one was watching. That could not stand.

Mari set her expression as one of grim determination when the human reached over to Sesshomaru and squeezed his hand affectionately. No, this certainly could not stand.

Sesshomaru was surprised Misaki hadn't said anything about the eclectic gathering at the table. He could tell from her expression she was insulted, and that usually was followed by a very verbal explanation as to why. Then Misaki smiled at him, perhaps he had spoken too soon.

"This is very interesting way to start off your morning with an informal breakfast. I expect that our evening meal will be formal and therefor family and advisors only, if you have any," her smile was as cold as any Sesshomaru could give.

"I fill my table with those I wish to share a meal with, for the most part." He cast a pointed look at Misaki and Mari.

Misaki huffed indignantly. "If your mother had lived she would have ensured that your etiquette was flawless."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Kagome placed a hand on his upper arm, trying to sooth him with her energy before breakfast became a massacre. Red bled into the edges of Sesshomaru's eyes. "Do not ever speak of this Sesshomaru's mother again or I will kill you, family or not."

Mari's gold eyes opened wide. "Misaki!" She shook her head vehemently at her older sibling,

Misaki glowered at her sister, but held her tongue. After all, her cousin wasn't known for making idle threats.

Kagome noted the now strained atmosphere that hung over the meal. "Sesshomaru, I think today I'm ready to unlock the rest of my spiritual powers," she offered as a way to bring the tension down in the room.

Kaori nodded. "I believe she is ready."

Misaki let out a sharp, short laugh. "A Miko whose powers are bound? I have never heard of such a thing. My dear cousin you have to be careful with these humans, they will try and trick you at every comer. I understand the whole desperate times thing, but is her pay contingent on her powers gaining strength or something?"

It was Kagome's turn to glare. "He's providing me training, not pay! And, I'm not a liar!"

"My dear girl, everyone always has an agenda, whether they know it or not." Misaki set her chopsticks across her plate, indicating she was finished.

Sesshomaru's icy gaze landed on Misaki. "I will not have you insulting people under my protection. Curb your tongue or you will find yourself eating alone in your quarters for the remainder of your stay."

A false smile spread across Misaki's face. "Fine, don't listen to my warning. Mari, come, I desire a nice long walk." She stood, somewhat awkwardly thanks to her pregnant tummy.

Mari stood and followed her sister out to the gardens. She would talk to Sesshomaru in private later.

#

Kagome laid on her back on her futon, her eyes closed. She was trying to relax, but the warm pressure from Miroku's hands on her temples was making it hard. She could feel her energy pulling and pushing on what she could only imagine was the block.

Kaori watched in frustration. She could see the Miko's energy travel to her last chakra and falter there. She could tell the monk was trying everything he could, to no avail.

Miroku pulled away with a sigh and sat back on his heels. "I'm sorry Kagome; I don't know what is blocking that last chakra."

Kagome sat up. She had been thinking about this. "I might have an idea. What if it's because I'm afraid of it?"

Kaori blinked. "Why would you be afraid of your own power?"

Kagome smiled thinly. "All my life I've never been anything special, just good old average Kagome. This would change that, and I'm not sure I want it too. I don't want the power to change me."

Kaori tilted her head to one side and regarded the woman in front of her. "You were born the guardian of the Shikon Jewel, how is that not special?"

"I didn't know anything about that until a few years ago. In fact I knew nothing of my abilities till then." Kagome tucked her hair behind her ears. "There is a saying where I come from, that absolute power corrupts absolutely. I don't want that. I have seen it first hand in Naraku and in this Katakai."

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "You are too kind hearted to let that happen to you. It can only corrupt you if you want it too. It has always been my experience that the ones who don't want the power are the ones best suited to use it."

Kaori nodded her agreement with the monk. "Because you don't want it to change you, you will be able to keep it from doing so. This is your birth right Kagome. You were given these powers by the Kami to do good. Trust them; they know what they are doing."

A slight embarrassed blush crept across Kagome's cheeks. "That and I don't want to be compared to Kikiyo anymore I'm tired of not measuring up."

"Then wouldn't unlocking your powers prevent that? At full power, would you not be as powerful as or even more so than this Kikyo?" Kaori asked confused.

"If I may," Miroku interjected. "It was only ever Inuyasha who compared you to Kikyo. She herself had faith in you. She left this existence. She never would have done that had she felt she was still needed. She took her role as guardian of the Shikon seriously. She passed that on to you, because she believes you can do it."

Kagome smiled a bit at her two friends. "Thanks for the pep talk. I'll have to think on it some more. I'm sorry to have wasted your time today."

Kaori smiled kindly at the melancholy young Miko. "Even insight as to what is blocking you is progress, our time wasn't wasted."

Kagome stood up. "Well at least I'm getting better at fighting."

Kaori laughed "That is very true, we should work on breaking holds today. I think you will find that very useful."

"Kaori, may I a word with you a moment?" Miroku asked ask Kagome was leaving.

Kaori nodded. "Did you notice something?"

"No, I was thinking. Perhaps we should ask Inuyasha to talk with Kagome, reassure her in some way. He was the one who always did the comparison."

Kaori hesitated. "I don't know, he lacks any sort of tack, and if we tell him what to say she'll know. I hate to say this about one of your friends but he really messed her up."

Miroku closed his eyes and tucked his hands into his sleeves. "He was not left in a good place when Kikyo died and then to have her forced on him again only to face her hatred, I believe it left scars on him as well."

The demoness sighed. "You know your friend better than I do, if you can convince him of the importance of this, then it may help."

Miroku nodded then got to his feet. "We are at a disadvantage if she isn't at her full power, aren't we?"

Kaori laughed tightly. "Disadvantage is an understatement. She is the only one who can break that hide Katakai has. Weapons are useless against it."

"She will get there, she all ways does," Miroku reassured her.

"I know." Kaori smiled. _But we have no idea when she will be needed. _She tried to shake off the last thought as she headed to the training grounds.

#

Sesshomaru made sure Jaken and Rin were playing a safe distance away from the rock quarry while he practiced the Meiduo. Kaori was intensifying her training with Kagome and Rin was not able to participate. He didn't like the idea of leaving Rin near Misaki either.

Rin's laughter mingled with the song of a far off bird reminding the demon lord of all the times it was just the three of them with nothing more to worry about than what the evening meal would be. The only thing missing was Kagome.

He swung his sword and the crescent Meiduo bit into the rock. Something felt stuck and he couldn't seem to get around it. His father's journal had failed to yield any insight.

"Your father wasn't strong enough to master it either." Misaki commented with a smirk, knowing the comment would irritate him.

"You are not welcome here." Sesshomaru didn't look away from his training.

"Oh, but I thought you may find this interesting. Your father believed that killing the Master of Hell would allow him to master the Meiduo." She fingered a necklace set with a light blue stone in it around her neck.

Sesshomaru jumped to the lip of the quarry and fixed a hard gaze on his cousin. "How do you know this?"

Masaki smirked. "I overheard him talking to father one day. He wanted to borrow this." She held up the necklace. "The Meiduo Seki. It can be used to summon the Master of Hell. It had been your mother's but after she died it passed to my mother and eventually to me. Father refused him of course, but I would like to help you, after all I do want to go home someday."

"Hn."

"Is that a refusal? Well then, I'll just take it and go."

Ignoring the bad feeling about this that had crept up on him; he grabbed his cousin's arm. "Wait, summon him."

Misaki smiled. "Good to know you haven't totally given up on your quest for power." She held up the medallion and a black light flashed off it and zipped out over the field. A large circular Meiduo formed.

Sesshomaru shifted reading Tenseiga, the creature he was to fight was from the underworld, Tenseiga could cut it.

The large brown torso of the Master of Hell poked out of the Meiduo. One eye surveyed the land before fixing on Rin. Before Sesshomaru had a chance to react, the demon grabbed Rin and disappeared back into the Meiduo.

"Rin!" Jaken cried out in alarm.

Sesshomaru glared at Masaki and took off to the portal to the underworld.

"Oops." Masaki commented with a smirk. "One troublesome human down, one to go."

Jaken glared up at Misaki. "You planned this?"

"Of course not toad, but it's a welcome side effect."

Mari glared at her sister. "He's going to kill you if anything happens to that little girl."

"And risk war with the Northern Inu pack? I think not." Masaki gazed up at the portal. "He needs all his allies right now."

The Meiduo suddenly snapped shut. Masaki frowned. "That's unfortunate."

Panicked, Jaken grabbed his staff and pointed it at Masaki. "Open up another one!"

"Sorry, Toad, I can't. He'll just have to figure out how to create a full Meiduo or stay trapped."

Jaken sat down in the grass, his eyes fixed on the sky. _He'll figure it out; Lord Sesshomaru is the most powerful demon in the world. This is only a minor setback._

Sesshomaru landed on a large grey floating rock inside the Meiduo. He sniffed the air to see what direction Rin had been taken. Much to his dismay, he couldn't smell anything. Of course, they were in Hell, what would the dead need with air?

He flew forward determined to find the Master, Tenseiga cutting through anything in his way. After what seemed like an endless glide through the space scape he located the Master. He watched in horror as the giant demon tossed her over the edge into a pit filled with human corpses. Sesshomaru struck out at the master with Tenseiga. The cut slashed him shoulder to hip. The two halve started to slide apart and the Master fell into two pieces, dead without so much as a raised hand in defense. Sesshomaru jumped into the pit.

He landed lightly at the top of the pile and looked around. A flash of orange and yellow caught his attention off to his left. Near the bottom was Rin laying there motionless.

The demon lord hopped down to her, fighting the rising panic he felt. No air, nothing for the living to breath. Tenseiga protected him in this place, but not Rin.

He kneeled down and picked up her slight form. Her chest remained still, she drew no breath. The panic turned to grief unlike anything he had ever felt before. There was no hiding from this behind his façade of cold. This was too raw, too deep.

He drew Tenseiga, letting his grief flow into the sword. Tenseiga pulses twice, purifying the human corpses around him and Rin. Then it happened, a perfect Meiduo, his way out of Hell created by Tenseiga.

Jaken sighed in relief when a Meiduo opened up suddenly and Sesshomaru flew out carrying Rin.

Sesshomaru landed and placed Rin on the ground, she still wasn't breathing. He drew Tenseiga, ready to slay the minions of hell to bring her back. Nothing happened.

Jaken shook slightly as he watched for signs of life to appear from Rin. When nothing happened, he felt tear well up. Little Rin was truly gone.

Masaki peered around Sesshomaru at the human child whose head he now cradled in his hand. Her cousin's expression was unreadable, but the toad was clearly upset. "There is always a price for power."

Sesshomaru turned his head to her slightly. "This price was too great; no amount of power was worth Rin's life." He gently stroked Rin's rapidly cooling cheek with his thumb, grief and guilt eating at him. He should have picked a different spot to summon the Master. It had cost him the most precious thing in his life.

There was an edge to Sesshomaru's voice that sent shivers down Mari's spine. She nudged her sister and nodded at the pendant.

Masaki rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Mari wanted her to do.

Mari forcefully pulled on her sister's arm and hissed in her ear, "It will put you on his good side."

Masaki sighed at her sister and took the pendant off and motioned to Rin. "I may be able to help you."

Sesshomaru watched her closely as she approached Rin and placed the medallion on the girl's chest.

Masaki placed her hand over the blue stone and it pulsed.

Rin's eyes blinked sleepily. She smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken felt relief wash over him when the girl opened her eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled ever so slightly and smoothed Rin's messy hair.

Masaki turned on her heel, heading back to the shiro after returning the necklace back to its rightful place. Watching Sesshomaru react like that over a human child was too much for her.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to be caught, I'll do better next time." Rin sat up on the grass looking earnestly at her father figure.

For the first time, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around the girl and hugged her. "It wasn't your fault, Rin," he whispered into her hair.

Rin's eyes opened wide in surprise. Lord Sesshomaru never hugged her. She rested head on his shoulder, carefully avoiding the armor spike and hugged him back for all she was worth. This may never happen again and she wasn't going to pass it up.

#

Sesshomaru glared at the journal. He refused to believe what was so clearly written in his father's hand. Tenseiga had once been part of Tesseiga. Not only that, but his father had expected him to let Tesseiga have the Meiduo after he had mastered it. Sesshomaru growled and threw the journal at the wall. His pathetic brother would only get that ability if he was worthy, strong enough to take it from him. Sesshomaru was not just going to hand it over to him.

A hesitant knock at the library door did little to soften his rage. "What?" he snapped more harshly than he meant to.

Kagome poked her head in, looking somewhat unsure. "Is everything alright, I heard a noise."

Sesshomaru pushed the anger back that he was feeling and tried to calm his expression. "Everything is fine." His voice was still strained.

"Well, if everything is ok, I'll let you get to you work."

"No," Sesshomaru beckoned for her to come to him. He unfastened his armor and set it next to the desk as she made her way across the room.

She stopped in front of him, looking slightly unsure of herself.

Sesshomaru reached out and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I understand humans like to touch each other when they are courting. I find I like this practice and I wish for you to indulge yourself."

"Really?" Kagome asked smiling up at him.

The Daiyoukai nodded and Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Jaken and Rin told me what happened today, are you alright?"

Sesshomaru nodded, wrapping his arm around her and entwining his fingers in her silky hair. He pulled her as close as he could. She was just the balm he needed. He tilted her chin up so he could capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

The noise of someone clearing her throat broke their embrace.

Sesshomaru looked up; Mari was standing in the room, looking slightly embarrassed by the display she had witnessed.

"Do you need something?" Sesshomaru demanded, not happy about being interrupted.

"Yes, I do. I need to speak to you. Alone." Mari cast a not so friendly look at Kagome.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru tense at this and smiled up at him. "It's ok, Kaori wanted to get in some archery before lunch"

Sesshomaru nodded, kissing the top of her head. "I will see you at lunch then."

Kagome smiled at Mari as she left the room.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk and motioned to the empty chair. "What is it you want?"

Mari settled herself into the uncomfortable wooden chair. "I have a proposition."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"For some time now, our packs have been drifting apart."

"Have they? I failed to notice."

Unfazed by his flippant responses, Mari continued on. "What I am going to suggest will renew our ties."

Sesshomaru debated on dismissing her at that point. He wanted nothing to do with his northern cousins.

"After this war of yours is over, have Masaki's mate declared a traitor for going up against you and execute him. Mate her to Kiyoshi and let them decide to keep the pup or not. Then set aside you human fling and mate with me."

Sesshomaru almost laughed, almost. "No."

Mari blinked. "What? Why? It would strengthen out ties and I would provide you with a powerful heir."

"No."

"Sesshomaru, be reasonable, you cannot honestly think that a human will provide you will a powerful heir"

"Kagome is the Shikon Miko; she is more powerful than most demons. Any children we will have will be powerful."

"And hanyou, or have you forgotten that part. Do you really want to leave the western lands in the hands of a hanyou? Declare me your intended and I will even let you keep the human as a mistress."

"No."

Frustrated, Mari scooted forward in her chair. "So you leave the lands to your hanyou child. Who will he mate? A demon won't give a hanyou a second look. Humans would be afraid of him. You are opening the western lands up to not having a ruler. Are you really that selfish?"

"The fate of the western lands is of no concern to you. My answer is still no."

Mari's expression turned cold. "No, you are right; it is no concern of mine. Good bye, cousin." She got up and left the room, leaving Sesshomaru to pour over the tactical maps that now littered his desk top.

Mari had given him a chance to save himself, but the suborn man had refused her. "His fate is his choosing." She muttered to herself as she went to find her sister.


End file.
